The Broken
by Suzan614
Summary: The story of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, but also the stories of everyone too. This story shows how everyone's lives will intertwine and they will all try to fight this evil curse.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys! Since I can't wait until the episodes of Once Upon a Time come out I decided to make my own story of it. I will try to post every day or so. And sorry to my other viewers that it's taken so long to update. I just entered the final year at my school and the pressure is on. I will try to update soon. Oh, and I do now own any of these characters. Enjoy!  
**

**Prolog**

~*Belle*~

She wasn't falling, she was flying. Belle thought; she closed her eyes, a few tears slipping through her closed eyelids, she thought of him. She smiled ruefully thinking how she was thinking of him while he was probably gone forever. She opened her eyes and suddenly she swore that she could see clearly his dark emerald eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened and saw that it wasn't her imagination; it was really him. He was there; his hand reached out to her even though it was moot. She then saw him saying something, but the wind stole the words right out of his mouth. She tried to say something too, but nothing came out. She then looked at him trying to say all the things she wanted to say to him. She then felt new tears forming in her eyes; he was there right above her, watching helplessly, as she fell to her death. No, she thought, it can't end like this.

That's when she started to scream.

And then there was darkness.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

He instantly transported himself down, but he was too late. She lay on the grass; her small frail body laying there. He ran to her and instantly knelt beside her. Remarkably her body wasn't turned to a pulp, but there was a rather large puddle of blood pooling beside her head. He gently lifted her up afraid that one sudden movement will make her shatter and disappear from his grasp forever. She was so beautiful, so small. Her face was pale and her eyes where closed peacefully; except for there was a small crease in her forehead. He lightly traced the crease, trying to smooth it out, and he wondered what cause it. Love? Hate? Anger? Regret?

"Belle," he said, his voice shaking, "open your eyes."

Nothing.

"Belle. Open. Your. Eyes." As he said this thunder rumpled in the distance and the sky darkened.

Still there was nothing.

And that when it happened; his so well guarded heart that he protected with the well made walls fell apart, and the pain pierced his already delicate heart. He suddenly cried out like a wounded animal, and he pulled Belle close to her; kissing her cold lips. Wanting so badly to just snap his fingers and have her wake up fine. But not even he, the Dark One, can cheat death. He then looked at her again, and saw that she was crying, but then he realized that it was his own pouring on her beautiful face. He growled angrily and whipped the tears from her and his face. Suddenly his face darkened as he felt pure rage course through his veins. Regina. Lied. He thought over and over. He felt his vision blur and his muscles tense, and thunder rumpled like tribal drums and lightning flashed. His heart beating with the thunder; he was ready to go to war with Regina: She went too far. She shall pay. Suddenly he felt a hand gently touch his cheek; he looked down and instantly the lightning and thunder stopped, but the sky remained dark.

"Belle?" he whispered.

"Your here." She whispered, her hand still touching his face.

"Y-Yes; I'm here." He whispered tracing a finger on her jaw bone.

"She told me-" she started to say, but he placed a finger on her blue lips.

"Don't say anything." He whispered. Suddenly there was a rumble and the taste of pure evil that sent even the Dark One shivering; he knew what it was. It was Regina's spell that she sent to cure all the land. He looked down at Belle who was looking at him intently.

"What is it?" she whispered. He then thought this could be our small window of chance; this could save Belle. He then felt her hand slowly fall from his cheek; he could feel her energy draining from her.

"Belle," he said shaking, "I need you to hold on. You'll be all right in a few minutes."

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't." he said as tears sneaked past his eyelids, "Say. That."

"I'm so… Cold." She whispered, and he again held her close, feeling the spell creep its way towards them.

"Just while longer." He whispered, "Come on Belle. You can do this!" But he wasn't that sure, and he knew that she might only have a few seconds.

"Kiss me." she whispered, "I want to remember before I-" but she didn't let her finish, and he kissed her with all the pain and passion he could must. He felt his heart beat again within his hallow chest; love poured into him like a waterfall. He then shuddered a bit as he felt his powers draining; the Dark One inside of him fought to pull away, but he continued to kiss her. The wind started to blow; making his hair tangle with hers. He then smiled knowing that she was safe, but suddenly it disappeared because she was no longer kissing him back. He looked down and saw that she was looking at him; the corner of her eyes starting to dull.

"Belle don't!" he yelled over the wind; he shook her softly trying shake death off of her.

"Goodbye Rumpelstiltskin." She said; she then, with the last of her strength, sat up and whispered in his ear, "I love you." He felt his heart both feel light as a feather and heavy as lead.

"I love you too." He said, and he could feel her smile on his cheek, "Hold on." He whispered inhaling her scent. But she didn't hear; he felt her body slacken against his body. He closed his eyes and felt tears slipping out; her body then went limp and her head rolled back; he looked at her and saw that the smile was still on her face. He then rested his head on her neck, and cried. He felt himself being transported to the new hell that Regina conjured up and all the while he thought of one thing.

Regina will pay.

Regina will pay.

Regina will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

~*Mr. Gold*~

It was raining; he's always hated rain. It made him thought of tears, and he never like tears. Waste of energy and time; it also made his bad leg yell in protest for some odd reason. He sneered; thinking of what happened only a few days back. Regina had found out that he knew; that he knew everything and he hated her for knowing. He knew that he had to tread lightly for the time being, but it did not stop him from still feeling that raw hatred towards Regina in his black hearted soul. He sat behind his desk of his dusty pawn shop; he causally lay back in his leather chair as he gently stroked the chipped teacup. He then looked out into the dreary weather; he then couldn't help it. He then started to remember.

~*Belle*~

"If only he would have come!" said father as he slammed the table; making the goblets fall and clatter on the floor. Belle gently rested a hand on his shaking back.

"He may be on his way." Belle said; she heard someone scoff. She turned to see Gaston looking at her.

"That beast won't come. All he thinks about is himself." Spat Gaston; she then felt her father slouch even more.

"Don't worry father, there must be another way." she whispered.

"Ogres are not human." Spat Gaston again, "Their unstoppable."

"We'll find a way." she said through gritted teeth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, but before anyone could answer it Rumpelstiltskin can waltzing in.

"I'm here, I'm here. No need to beg anymore; I'm here to save your little town… For a price of course." Said Rumpelstiltskin; he eyes met Belle's eyes for a quick second, but that second sent shivers up and down her spine.

"We have gold," her father said looking desperately at Rumpelstiltskin.

"About that…" said Rumpelstiltskin, "I have enough gold. What I want is something special…" he then looked Belle and said lowly, "I want the girl."

"No." said her father as Gaston stepped in front of her and pulled out his sword. Rumpelstiltskin just rolled his eyes.

"I just need a caretaker for my rather large estate." He said; his eyes dancing with mischievous thinking or plotting.

"Out." said her father pointing to the door; his eyes dark with anger and fear. Rumpelstiltskin turned to leave, but Belle stepped in front of Gaston.

"Wait," she said and he slowly turned around.

"Yes dear?" he asked a twisted smile dancing across his face.

"I-I'll go with you…" she said quietly.

"Belle," said Gaston, "you can go with this beast!" Rumpelstiltskin just laughed at that.

"Its forever." piped Rumpelstiltskin smiling evilly his fingers tapping together.

"Belle," begged her father, "don't go." Belle looked at her father and Gaston and then Rumpelstiltskin who had his hand extended towards Belle. Belle sadly looked at her father and her fiancé.

"It's been decided." She said solemnly; she then pushed passed her father and Gaston and excepted Rumpelstiltskin's hand; trying not to shudder. He let out a small evil chuckle and he boldly wrapped his other hand around her waist. She looked behind her as Gaston seem to be one inch close to stabbing Rumpelstiltskin in the back. She then looked at her broken hearted father, but before she could say goodbye she felt herself jerk forwards. Her ears popped painfully, but then it was over and she slightly stumbled and looked around her. She wasn't in her father's castle anymore; the room was dark, dust, and all around gloomy. She had her work cut out for her, and she let out a small sigh. She then realized that his hand was still on her waist; she cautiously looked at him and walked a few inches from his grasp.

"Welcome to the Dark Castle." He said as he flourished his hand around the room. She slowly nodded her head as she continued to look; she saw that in the corner to the right there was a spindle, but before she could ask Rumpelstiltskin said, "Now about your 'room'." he then whisked Belle away from the room and lead her down a hall and some stairs. She shivered as the temperature got colder; he then unlocked a door.

"Here we are." He said and pushed it open. She peered in and saw to her dismay that it was practically a dungeon. There was no bed, only a cold floor, and a few small piles of hay here and there.

"This can't be my room…" Belle stuttered out.

"Well it is _dearie_. Have fun!" he said and laughed evilly and threw her in.

"Wait." She cried out, but he could hear his footsteps receding; she let out a small huff of frustration. She then sat on the stone cold floor, curled up, put her head down, and started to softly weep.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

Of course he could hear her soft weeping, but he didn't act on it. She was the one, who chose to come with him, and he didn't know why she was crying; she should have known what was coming for her. He also put her there because she needs to know that life isn't all peaches and cream. She needed to know hardship and pain; that's the only way that he could think of to make her not like a pompous little princess who gets what she wants from her doting father. He sat in his chair as he pressed his two pointer fingers on his frown as he continued to hear her cry. His eyes shifted to the dusty clock and rolled his eyes.

"Might as well get her." he muttered to himself and then got up. When he got down he threw open the door; he gazed at her. She stopped crying, but she still was curled up in a ball. Her curly brown hair like curtains hiding her face; her golden dress still somehow not ruined. She then seemed to sense his presence; she then looked up. He slightly flinched at her expression. Her expression wasn't either hatred towards him or sadness; it was pity, but not self pity, and there was also a hint of curiosity. He cocked his head; he couldn't fathom why she wasn't at least mad in anyway.

"Come on dear," he said, not wanting to dwell on her emotions, "let's dry those tears and make some dinner." She then got up and wiped her dress, and nodded. A few minutes later he was again sitting in his chair; she then came out with a tray of steaming tea.

You will serve me my meals," he said instantly not bothering to acknowledge her in anyway, "and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I understand," Belle said as she placed the tray on the table top look at him.

"You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing." he continued as she gave poured him a cup of tea.

"Yes," she said and nodded.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

Belle nodded again, "Got it."

As she walked towards him a mischievous smile played on his lips as he thought of another job for her to do.

"Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt, for their pelts." He said with a raised finger as he smiled at her.

Belle immediately dropped the cup; her hand to her mouth and her eyes frozen on him wide with surprise and fear.

"That one was a quip." He said laughing mischievously, "Not serious, dearie."

"Oh," she whispered hoarsely; she then bent down to grab the teacup, "I-it's chipped. Just a small one; you can barely see it." She held it up the cup and he just looked at her with a emotion he couldn't pin point.

"It's just a cup." He replied not really caring. She traced her finger around the rim; her finger carefully caressing the cup. She then poured tea in the chipped cup and handed it to him; he took it with a small smile dancing on his face. He then took a sip of his as he watched her pour herself a cup; she took a small sip and coughed.

"It's… Strong…" she remarked.

"Just the way I like it dear." He replied taking another sip.

"Do you have any sugar?" she asked.

"No." he replied and watched her face show utter confusion.

"Why?" she asked; taking a seat next to him. He didn't flinch, but he wasn't use to anyone going this close to him without backing off in disgust. Her blue eyes gazing into his.

"Because," he said, "I like bitter things; it makes me strong."

"I know," she said, "but sweet things is good once in a while."

"I think we're not talking about tea anymore." He said ruefully; stroking the rim of the chipped teacup. Suddenly Belle let out a little gasp, and he looked down. He realized that he was thinking so much about her questioning that she pressed down too hard and gave himself a nasty deep cut on his pointer finger. He didn't feel any pain of course, but he saw that he created worry in her face; he set down the cup.

"Oh, you're hurt." She said, and gently grabbed his hand and inspecting the wound. Another crease came on her forehead as she took a cloth and wiped away the blood.

"It's ok dear." He said nonchalantly, "I'm fine."

"No you're no-" she stopped in mid sentence as she gazed in wonder; he watched along with her as his wound quickly healed in front of their eyes.

"Amazing…" she whispered quietly; he sifted feeling again unusual with all the attention. She then turned his hand and lightly touched his skin; he shivered inside from pleasure, fear, or both. He pulled his hand away; slightly regretting ending the moment of contact. He then looked at her and she just stared back at him with eyes full of wonder and concern.

"What's with the worry dear?" he asked wanting to know truly.

"It's just…" she said, "Has there been anyone who cared for you?" He was slightly taken back with her question she then realized she stepped over the boundary and whispered, "I'm s-so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just- I'll leave you know…" she said regretfully and then scurried out. When she left he felt a slight pain inside of him.

"What is with you?" he growled to himself, "She's just the caretaker, nothing more!" he took the teacup in hand again and as he spun it in his hands he knew the truth.

She was much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking this story. Reviews are appreciated. Now as you know we're going back and forth from Storybrooke to FairyTale land. You can already guess that when we're in the POV of Rumpel in Storybrooke I use Mr. Gold. With Belle I didn't change the names, but I think we'll know. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2**

~*Belle*~

"Belle, my name is Belle." She whispered to herself continually as she scratched the rough cellar wall. She had found a small piece of metal; she then decided she would take up drawing on her walls. In secret of course. It had been a few weeks ever since Regina first opened the window and let day's rays come flowing her dimly lit cellar. She can remember every single word Regina spat at her in their only short fight. She closed her eyes as she remembered.

Regina opened the window and peered in scowling. Belle instantly looked up wondering where the extra light comes from. She was hoping it was him, but her heart plummeted as she realized it was Regina.

"You know he will _never_ come for you. He doesn't love. He doesn't even know you." She spat.

"Yes, he does." She whispered hoarsely from lack of using her voice for so long, "H-he's going to find me." Regina just scoffed and glared at her.

"I pity you, you know." Said Regina, "You could have lived a normal life, but no, you have to live in your own delusional world."

"T-t-here was an Enchanted Forest; y-you were the Evil Queen…" she stuttered out. Regina sighed sadly, but Belle knew better that to buy her charades.

"If only you didn't have to see your mother die in front of you… You could have been so much more than _this_, than succumbing to your little fantasy of yours. I wouldn't blame you; trying to escape from the harsh realities. But you're grown now, it's time to get _out_ and face the world."

"No." said Belle, her rage building up, "You're lying! He remembers me! I can feel it!"

"What you _feel_," snapped Regina "is twisted lies and delusions."

"No," Bella said, her voice getting louder, "no, no! It's real! There was a-a Dark Castle! There was an Enchanted Forest! It's real! It's all real!" Bella yelled and at this, Regina slammed the window shut. But Belle kept yelling, her voice hoarse, "You're the Evil Queen! And your evil reign will end! You'll pay for all the lives you ruined! You're going to pay!" She continued to yell until she could no longer yell; when she couldn't she slouched down, she didn't cry, she just laughed and laughed.

Belle shuddered at the memory; the Evil Queen really got to her that time. He shook her head, clearing the thoughts of what happened weeks ago. She then continued to scratch on walls; a few minutes she was satisfied. She got up and walked into the middle of the small room, and looked around breathing it all in. She drew everything she could remember; on the right side of the wall she drew the Enchanted Forest and with Snow Whites castle not too far from it. She then turned clockwise as she looked at her work; there were the mines and she smiled at those memories. She then drew her father's castle, but then she looked at her just finished work. It was the Dark Castle of course in all its glory; she gently touched the building her heart aching. She then down on the stone block they called a 'bed' and sighed. Righted above her she wrote her name in swirling letters "Belle". She smiled at her accomplished work, and she closed her eyes. She then saw the clear picture of him; with his wavy hair and gold green eyes intently looking down on her. She smiled, she didn't need to draw him, even thought her other memories were slowly trickling away his face was always there stick in her memory as if he was there in front of her; looking down like a guarding angle.

"My name is Belle, I was in love with Rumpelstiltskin, he sent me away, but he came looking for me." she whispered over and over until she fell into a deep sleep.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

She was here for only about a few weeks or so about a month, but he felt like she was here all his life. He was spinning at his wheel, watching the wheel spin over and over, but also listening her softly humming.

"Why do you spin so much?" she asked, he stopped spinning and looked at her. She was on ladder brushing the curtains; he then turned back to his wheel. "Sorry," she said again, "it's just you spun straw into so much gold you can ever spend."

"I like to watch the wheel. It helps me forget." He replied and went back to spinning.

"Forget what?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to her again and said, "I guessed it worked." He then laughed at his small joke and then saw her again; puling on the curtains.

"What are you doing dear?" he asked getting up and standing below her; careful to not peak up her skirt.

"Opening these, it's almost spring. We should let some light in." she replied and pulled harder, "What did you do? Nailed them?"

"Yeah." He replied looking at her like she didn't know. She then pulled the curtain down, but lost her balance and feel. Without thinking he took action and caught her; not even staggering back. She looked at him with a smile; she smelt of roses.

"I-I, ah. Thank you." She stuttered out. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, but then dropped her; shaking his head for thinking such foolish thoughts. She looked at him and then seemed to turn away, and he caught that one of her cheeks started to turn red.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He spoke out, not wanting her to turn away from him.

"No, no. It's not that." She said facing him, "It's just-Um, I'll put the drapes back on if you like."

"I'll get use to it." He said smiling and she smile too.

"Ok." She said and then walked off to dust an already dusted shelf. He smiled to himself as he walked away.

The next morning she was already cleaning when he came in; she stopped briefly to see who came in and smiled. He then sat down and after a few minutes of unbearable silence Belle spoke quietly.

"I think I know why you brought me." she said quietly.

"Oh?" he said smiling, waiting for her to guess. She came over to him and sat very close to him; her skin brushing against his.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I think you brought me because you're lonely."

"Prove it." He said smiling, but he felt a suddenly sad feeling grab him.

Belle seemed to notice this and said carefully, "I noticed some small clothing for a child… Was there a son?"

"There was." he replied quietly, "I lost him, as I did his mother."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered her hand lightly touching his.

"Why are you asking this?" he asked looking a little towards her through his hair.

"Well," she asked, "if you had a wife and a son then this means that you were, in fact, an ordinary man. I just want to get to know you, since I'm never going to meet anyone again."

"I think you're just trying to learn the monster's weakness." He joked ruefully. She took both of his hands in hers.

"You're not a monster." She said looking at him in the eyes. Before he could reply there came a loud knock; he pulled his hands from her grasp. He then walked away from her to the door; he opened it and saw Gaston standing in front of him. He held a flimsy sword pointed at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Beast!" Gaston yelled, "I have come to slay-" Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and just snapped his fingers. Suddenly Gaston turned into dust and all that remained was a single red rose. He smiled and picked the flower up. He then came back to the main room where Belle was still sitting in the same spot.

"Who was that?" she asked getting up and walking towards him.

"An old lady who was selling flowers." Replied Rumpelstiltskin, and then gave her the rose. She smiled and took the rose and he did a bow as she curtsied. She then smelled the rose and then placed it in an empty vase in the center of the table.

"What made you choose to come with me?" he asked as they both sat next to each other yet again.

She sighed and said, "Heroism, sacrifice." She smiled and said, "I'm glad that I got to save my village; it's not every day that the girl gets to be the hero."

"What about," he asked glancing quickly at the rose, "Gaston?" She sighed and gave off a low chuckle.

"It was an arranged marriage;" she explained, "I never really cared for him… I think love is layered and I could never give my heart to someone as superficial as Gaston." She looked at him and smiled.

"Well," he said, "its getting dark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied and they both parted and went off their ways.

~*Belle*~

She had gotten use to the cold floor; it wasn't like her bed back at her home, but it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Home." She said to herself and felt confused; the word seemed foreign and strange. Where is home? She thought to herself, but before she could dwell on the thought she heard a scream. She sat up her heart beating fast, and she heard the noise again. At first it seemed like the barbaric scream of an animal, but then she realized that there were quiet sobs after the screams. She got up and ran across her room; she then tried the door. Surprisingly he didn't lock the door; she then opened it. She was only in her nightgown and goose bumps suddenly sprouted all over her as she entered the cold hallway, but she ignored the cold and walked up the stairs. She then got to the dining room and then followed the screaming from there. She went down the hallway and through some rooms; she finally came into a dimly lit room. Everything was a deep red velvet colour and she then found him. He was in his bed thrashing about yelling out into the quiet night. A coat of sweat covered his forehead and she sat next to him; her eyes full of concern.

"They-they took him…" he muttered out, "She doesn't love you… No one would love a coward…" she wondered who '_she_' was, but didn't dwell on that matter; she need to wake him up from the nightmare.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said softly touching his hand, "wake up, it's just a dream."

"She doesn't love you…" he muttered out again as a tear seeped out of his eyes.

"She does love you." Belle said, not sure why she was saying this.

"She's going to leave me…" he said and tossed himself again; his face full of deep lines from lost battles with his dreams.

"She'll never leave you." She said, realizing that she was talking about herself, but shook her head, knowing he was probably talking about his wife and not her.

"She will!" he yelled out.

"Rumple!" she said and placed both hands on his hot face, "I'm right here. I'm never leaving you." He then lied still on his bed, but with his eyes still closed. "I'll never leave you because… Because I love you." She whispered surprised at her own words. At this moment his eyes flung open and she gasped removing her hands; his expression was first confusion and then something else. She turned and faced away from him. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I'll be going." She whispered hoarsely, trying to fight back tears, but feeling some of them fall. She got up, but a hand reached out and firmly gripped her wrist; she turned around and saw him looking at her. For once his green golden eyes didn't show mischief, his eyes were clear of any emotions, yet filled with every emotion.

"You must think of me as a monster;" he said quietly, "or a coward. Haunted by his own dreams."

She was still standing and said quietly, not trying to notice his bare chest, "You were never considered a monster to me." He then let go of her and she cautiously sat down, she tried to look everywhere except him. In his room he had rows and rows of books; some of them old, some of them new. He also had a rather large wardrobe that was slightly ajar. He had the curtains drawn tightly and there was nothing of any value in his room; no pictures, no gifts, nothing.

"Look at me." he said, not harshly, but almost begging.

"I'm afraid too." She replied honestly, "I never saw a man this undressed before." But as she said this she found herself looking at him. For the first time she got to truly see him. He had golden brown curly hair that reached his shoulders; his skin almost a pale gold colour. His green golden cat-like eyes that seems to be searching for something in her eyes. There were a few wrinkles around his eyes from smiling, frowning, or worrying. Although people said that he was centuries old he had a fit young body with muscles underneath his gold skin. She gently touched his bare chest; he didn't protest and he slightly closed his eyes. But then her mind kicked in and she pulled back, her face red from embarrassment. He then gave a small smile and leaned forward towards her; their faces almost touching. She inhaled his scent; fresh parchment and summer rain. She also could smell something else, almost the same smell you smell before lighting strikes. She guessed that this was the smell of magic; she liked it.

"Now," he said a small mischievous look in his eyes, "about what you said." Her mouth slightly opened and looked at him with a smile.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You learn to use your sense all the time dearest." He asked with another smile.

"So," she said, blushing again, "how much did you hear?"

"All of it." He said smiling. She turned away feeling embarrassed about what she said. "Hey," he said softly and touched one of her cheeks with his hands; her face turned and she nuzzled against his warm hand. A few tears trickled out and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Sorry for the tears." She said smiling, "My father use to say nothing is accomplished with tear."

"No problem," he replied, "and crying does help once in a while."

She looked at him and then carefully asked, "Who was the person you were talking about?"

"Another time dearest." He said smiling.

"That's not fair," she said trying to pout, "you know what I was saying; you should tell me."

"Then let's make a deal." He said, "I'll tell you, if you stay up here with me."

She thought a little, but then said, "Deal." He then sifted over and nodded to the space; she looked at him with a dismayed look.

"Don't worry dearest, I won't bite." He said grinning. She then carefully slid into the bed next to him; her body still tense. "I'm not her to hurt you or steal you innocence if that's what concerns you." He said flatly, and she blushed again embarrassed that he was able to tell exactly what she was thinking, it wasn't a big concern, but it was a small voice in the far back of her mind.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't think such thought to such a kind person like you." She said turning towards him, as they both lied in his bed, and she could feel the head radiating off his body. He let out a low chuckle.

"I wouldn't consider myself as a kind person." He said looked at her; touching her cheek.

"You're kind to me." she said and then sighed, "The reason I thought of that is…" she got quiet and she let out a grimace, "Gaston tried once… I fought him and got away, but he left me with several bruises." She then felt his body tense and anger flash in his face, but not at her, at Gaston. But then his anger vanished as quickly as it came.

"I'll never do that to you." He said.

"I know." She said smiling and sifted closer towards him, wanting to absorb the heat. With his other hand he gently wrapped a hand around her waist; he still continued to stoke her cheek rhythmically. He then pulled her closer and she smiled taking her own hand and placing it on his cheek; her fingers intertwining with his hair. He then leaned towards her; his faced brushing against hers; she shivered a little in delight. She could feel his warm breath against her ear and neck.

He then whispered in her ear, "The person I was dreaming of was you."

She smiled and said, "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you really like this; if you have any ideas please do tell in comments. I do not own any of these characters (even through I really wish I did). Now I'm going to add some new characters so the plot thickens! Enjoy! :) ****  
**

**Chapter 3**

~*Mr. Gold*~

He closed his eyes almost feeling her warm touch on his cheeks; suddenly that obnoxious bell of his rang. He instantly opened his eyes and saw that Emma Swan was walking in; shaking rain droplets off her leather jacket.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Swan?" he said flatly. She then came up towards him and put a yellow folder on the desk in front of him.

"Court date." She replied flatly too, and he gave off a low chuckle.

"I don't see why I have to do this." He said almost to himself, "That man deserved it." He then gripped his cane unit his knuckles turned white.

"What did that man ever do to you?" she asked eyeing him.

"He stole from me." he replied gruffly gripping his cane harder.

"Yeah," she said, "but you got all your stuff back." She then reached for the chipped teacup, but he firmly placed his hand over the cup before she got her grubby hands all over it.

"He stole from me." he said again simply, and wondered why she couldn't just get it through her head and leave.

"I think it's more than that." She said eyeing him, "When you were beating him I hear you say, 'It's all your fault. She's gone because of you.' Whom were you talking about?"

He then replied through clenched teeth, "I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Swan."

"I know when people are lying, Mr. Gold, and I know that you're lying right now." She said leaning towards him so they met face to face. Her sky blue eyes gazing into his black eyes; he told himself that he wasn't going to be the first one to look away. But he did, her eyes reminding him too much of her.

"Is that all Miss Swan?" he snapped, "Or do you want to interrogate some more?"

She backed off and said, "No, but I'm going to make the court ask that question." She then walked off towards the door.

"You don't scare me." he said. She stopped in the door way; she slowly turned. Her faced full of, not anger, but determination.

"I know I don't scare you," she said firmly, "but I will find out what you're up to." She then closed the door making the bell jingle loudly. He closed his eyes; his teeth clenched together. He then opened his eyes; he saw that it stopped pouring, there was only a small drizzle. He got up and walked over to his door, and flipped the sign to Close. He then walked out into the cool evening; rain droplets cling to his hair. He slowly made his way down the road towards his house; no one was outside which he liked because he could be just by himself and his thoughts. He then passed the hospital slightly sneering as he peered into the windows guessing which one held that coward of a father. Suddenly he stopped and stood a little taller his eyes searching, even though that evil queen menace stripped away his powers, he didn't need to have powers to recognize it. He wasn't sure, but he almost felt a small ripple of magic coming from the hospital, but then he continued to walk shaking his head. It was probably the curse or he may becoming mad like that Mad Hatter, but he didn't leave without turning back once or twice unsure what to do. He then got to his house and walked in sighing as he shook some of the moister from his hair. He then walked into his echoing library; he then collapsed into his chair. He then grabbed an open book from the counter next to him. He smiled a little remembering how Belle use to scold him on how he would leave books opened, but then he furrowed his brow, forcing himself to push those memories far back. She's gone. There's nothing you can do. Only find a way to make Regina's life miserable. He then began to read and soon he fell asleep; the book still clutched in his hands.

~*Regina*~

It was almost time; her plan was setting in motion. She had visited Belle every day for the past several weeks; she loved the reaction Belle had when she saw her the first time. She now found satisfaction every time she came and told her that she was crazy. She did encourage her once in a while; she knew Belle needed to remember two things: Her name and him. She smiled; although the magic helped to make Belle succumb she loved using her words. For words are one of the most powerful weapons to use. She walked down the hall of the hospital; entering through the door that said Exit. She then walked down the stairs; walking past the nurse at the desk.

"Hello Madam Mayor." The nurse said dryly. Regina just smiled and turned the corner; she then walked down a few ways until she reached Belle's door. She then inhaled and readied herself to use what magic she had, although it was fun to torture her, it was also draining. She then opened the small window, a small evil smile dancing across her face. Belle didn't even turn and acknowledge her, but Regina knew that she knew.

"I got word from the nurse that you can be released." Regina said, and Belle perked up slowly. "I mean," she continued, "if you admit that all you say is a fantasy." She then smiled watching Belle turn and stare at her with hatred and terror dancing in her eyes. At this very moment Regina started to feel her energy seep out of her as she weaved her magic with her words. She felt herself push with every ounce of strength; she wanted this to be the final blow and watch as Belle finally admitted being crazy. She then watched as Belle seemed to be mentally fighting with herself.

"Troll Bridge, Enchanted Forest, Dark Castle, and the mines." She heard Belle whispered repeatedly. Regina had to admit that the girl puts up a good fight, but she will prevail. For evil always wins; this was her happy ending.

"Belle dear," she said as sly as a snake, "I don't want you trapped here forever. I want you to get out and see the world." Her face then hardened as a bead of sweat trickled down from her forehead; she then was ready to give the final blow. "And if these so called 'magical' places and friends exist. Then why haven't they saved you already?" Belle looked at her; her eyes wide and Regina smiled sensing she was getting somewhere now. "It's because they're not real." She continued, "And let me tell you one more thing." Her lips curled up into a menacing smile, "That Rumpelstiltskin of yours? He's the one that killed your mother."

"That's not true." She whispered looking broken, "H-he brought me in."

"He took you away from your home and family." Regina said; smiling as she twisted Belle's own beliefs against her, "Remember? He locked you in a cold stone cellar." She saw something in Belle click as her mouth slightly parted remembering.

"He did…" she said her voice very hoarse.

"Yes," Regina said, "it was all part of his plan… He was after your innocence. He filled your head with stories to trap you in his web of deception." At this moment tears began to tumble from Belle's face. Regina then softened her voice even though her heart remained cold, "I want you to do something for me."

"What?" said Belle flatly.

Regina then said, "I want you to try to break free from his grasp. I know you can do it." And with that she shut the window; she then slightly leaned on the opposite wall. Feeling like she just ran a marathon, but it was all worth it, she knew she finally got to her. With the last bit of energy she had she gave off a low sinister chuckle; knowing that her plan was almost complete.

~*Belle*~

She woke to feel Rumple's arms wrapped protectively around her; his nose nuzzled in her hair. She smiled as she snuggled closer to his warm body; his chest rhythmically expanding and collapsing. She sighed as she thought of what she was doing; it was about the seventh time ever since the first night. If her father ever found out he would be fuming, but he wasn't here. She then felt her smile quaver a bit as she thought of her family. She then shook her head; she shouldn't miss her home. This is her home now, and she knew that the first time she uttered 'I love you' to Rumpelstiltskin her father were never even gaze at her ever again. But she didn't regret it; she loved him with ever breath that she breathed.

"Stop thinking." She heard Rumpelstiltskin mumble through her hair. She turned around and saw that his eyes were closed, but a small smile dancing on his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Stop thinking," he said again, "you're thinking was so loud it was waking me."

"You were listening to my thoughts?" she asked and playfully pushed him, and he moaned in returned.

"Can't help it dearest," he said, "I'm obliged to listen to people's most inner whishes." He opened his eyes and gently stoked her hair; his eyes twinkling with mischief and maybe desire.

"What's your wish?" she asked. She then thought she saw his eyes dull with sadness for a brief second.

"Another time dearest." He said gently stroking her cheek.

"You always say that." She said playfully. She then slowly eased out of the warm bed. She then walked into his bathroom and turned on the water; she always loved his water. It was always warm and never ran cold; she then took a quick shower. She then got dressed in a comfortable blue and white work dress. She then walked back into the bed room and found his already made the bed; there was no trace of him ever being here except for a single red rose on one of the pillows. "Not fair." She muttered as she smiled and picked the rose. She inhaled its sweet scent and then hummed as she went about her rounds. A few minutes later she was in the kitchen cooking the last of their late or very early breakfast. She then came into the dining room and found that Rumpelstiltskin was already in the chair waiting patiently.

"You make enough food to feed a whole army." He said. She just laughed and gave him a plate loaded with eggs and bacon. She then poured a cup of tea in the chipped cup and he took it graciously; his fingers grazing hers. She then served herself a helping of the eggs and bacon too; they then ate in silence for a little. Suddenly he made a grunting sound and then reached his fork and took a piece from her plate; she looked up.

"And just what are you doing?" she asked, trying to look serious, but couldn't help a small smile creep on her lips.

"I think you're food is better than mine." He said returning the smile; she then took a piece of food from his plate. She then slowly chewed the food and made a face like she was concentrating on the flavor. She then smile and took a bite from her plate and chewed slowly.

"I think they're equally delicious." She replied.

"Once you live for a century you have a better taste." He replied smiling. They then both laughed; each teasing each other as they stole food from each other. After a few minutes of fooling around she then got up and cleaned the table. As she passed by him he gently stroked her arm which sent goose bumps all over her body. He smiled and before her eyes; he disappeared. She shook her head smiled; she then went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Soon she got to work; cleaning all the rooms. Soon the time passed and it was almost time for lunch; she then scurried towards the kitchen. She then began mixing up batter for bread; she then popped it in the oven as she prepared some roast chicken. She then walked around the kitchen cleaning after her; soon the food was done and she brought the steaming food in the dining room.

"Smells delicious." Said a voice behind her; she spun around to see Rumpelstiltskin standing behind her.

"You scared me!" she said.

"Sorry," he said, "let me take this for you." He then took the tray out of her hands and they both walked over towards the table and sat down. They then dug into the moist chicken; she then couldn't help but look at the small chair to his left. "He use to live with me you know." He said quietly eyeing her.

"Really?" she asked; trying not to sound interested, "What happened." He sighed and for a small moment his body finally showed its toll for living for hundreds of years. She reached out and gently touched his arm. "It's ok," she said, "you don't have to tell me."

He then seemed to think for a moment and then said, "Go to town and fetch some straw, and when you return I'll tell my full tale."

"You trust me to return?" she asked; she didn't know why she said this, but something inside of her made her ask this.

There was a moment of silence when he finally whispered, "No; I don't expect you to see you ever again."

~*Regina*~

She lazily sat in her carriage as they stampeded by. She looked out of the window; she could see the Dark Castle in the distance. She felt herself bristle as she gazed at the castle. She slightly sneered; she despised that man. The way he always asked for a price when she needed his help; how he always had the right cards in his hands.

"Move out of the way!" the driver yelled interrupted her thinking; she looked out and saw a girl walked out of the way. She was holding a basket and wore a blue cloak; brown ringlets tumbling from her head; her blue eyes gazing downwards. Regina then looked from where she came from; her eyes wandered up the trail. Suddenly something clicked and she smiled deviously. This girl will about to be the winning card of her game.


	5. Chapter 5

******I hope you guys are liking this story. I know I am! :) Please review! Oh, and if anyone had some songs they think are totally Belle and Rumpel please do tell! Maybe I'll even write a chapter based on that song; I always love to listen to music while reading. It really helps bring out the mood. Enough chit-chat; enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter 4**

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

He stood in his tower watching the winding trail; his eyes searching for her to come back. His head said he shouldn't be so hopeful, but in his heart he knew that she would return. He chuckled to himself thinking about how he was referring to his "heart", but he didn't care. Whatever he felt inside for her was real. Suddenly he saw her blue cloak come up the path; he felt his heart skip a beat. He then ran across his tower and leaped down the steps two at a time. He then went down stairs and sat next to his wheel; he then started casually spinning. He then heard the door open and close; he smile as she felt her warm presence enter the room.

"I'm back." She said and walked over to him, "I told you that you can trust me."

"Well I'm not unhappy that you returned." He said nonchalantly, but he felt something inside of him well. She then sat across him, and he was glad that the wheel was in their way or else he just might have picked her up and spun her around.

"So know that I brought the straw and returned," she said, "now you have to give your end of the deal." She got up and sat right next to him. She then looked at him with intent eyes. He sighed, slightly regretting saying that, but a promise was a promise.

"I lost my son, and there's nothing more to tell, really." He then looked at her and asked, "Why did you come back?" This time it was her turn to sigh and she looked at the wheel.

"I wasn't going to," she answered softly, "but something changed my mind."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You." She replied, and then she leaned closer. He then couldn't help but lean too, and soon they were inches away. She then kissed him and he felt all the guilt of all the years suddenly lift right off him; he felt like he could float away. He then felt a weird sensation and he backed off a little. She put both hands on his face and looked at him warmly.

"Kiss me again," she whispered and he went to lean again, "any cure can be broken." Suddenly he jumped back, and as he did he felt the weight of the world go back on his shoulders.

"Who told you that?" he snarled. As he harshly stared at Belle.

"N-no one." She stuttered and got up. Suddenly he felt something click and he walked over to a mirror. He then roughly threw the cover off of it and stared at it.

"You think you're so smart do you?" he yelled at the mirror, "But no one can trick me! No one!" he then spun around to her. "Who told you to do this? Did they pay you? Threaten you?"

"No!" she said, her eyes hardening, "No one told me."

"Then you were just try to kill the Beast eh? Soften me up and then take my powers and kill me!" he said, he felt something inside him to stop yelling at her, but he just couldn't.

"Why can't you just believe that our kiss was one of true love?" she yelled walking right in front of him; her face full of anger and hurt.

He then grabbed her harshly and growled, "Because no one, no one can ever love me!" He then dragged her down the stairs and to the dungeon. He then roughly shoved her into the dungeon. He watched as she dropped to the floor; she then looked at him. Her eyes full of tears; her face reading more hurt that anger. He couldn't stand the emotions of her face so he slammed the door. He then stalked off, and walked up stairs. He felt anger boil inside of him; he then grabbed a cane. His eyes flashed angrily as he walked up to his cabinet. He then swung the cane at the cabinet and he heard the glass shatter and fly in different directions, but he was not satisfied; he swung repeatedly. Some glass cutting his hands, but he didn't care. He then threw the cane as he hunched forewords; his bloody hands healing slowly. He then turned his head to see the tea set; he then walked towards it. He then grabbed the teapot; the memories suddenly flashing before his eyes. He then flung the teapot; he then started smashing all the teacups. Wanting the memories to shatter like all the porcelain; he then grabbed the last teacup. When he was about to fling it he realized that it was the chipped one. He felt himself put the teacup down gently; he then stalked off walked towards his tower.

"If I can't have a 'happily ever after' then no one can!" he yelled. He was going to create a spell, yes, a spell that will make everyone's happiness disappear. Everything they love will be ripped from their grasped. He felt a dark power he never felt before, and when he was at his tower he let it unleash.

~*Belle*~

She could feel the curse creep its way towards her and take over her mind. It was like someone replaced the files on a computer for her. Wait, how did she know about files on computer? What was even this so called 'computer'? Her body began to shake as she realized that it was too late; that it had already taken hold of her. The venomous snake had already bitten her and now it was only a matter of time.

"Belle," she whispered, "my name is Belle." She closed her eyes to try to see… She couldn't remember his name.

"Who are you?" she asked, "You haunt my dreams… You dwell in my mind… Are you a friend or a foe?" Suddenly she got up; remembering what Regina said.

"He killed my mother…" she said, and she covered her mouth; tear flowing down her face. Her body began to shake again and she collapsed on the floor. She then felt her memories flow away like a river leaving from a lake. She then shut her eyes tight.

"My name is Belle. My name is Belle." She said repeatedly, she tried to tell herself other things, but they slipped from her grasp too fast. Suddenly she felt the curse swallow her whole.

~*Regina*~

She smiled as she felt Belle finally succumb to the curse; it has been a few weeks after her last chat with her, but it finally paid off. She then pushed on the gas as she careened down the street. She then came up towards the hospital; she then briskly walked in. She walked pass the patients in the main room; she then went into the separate room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and walked in.

As she closed the door she heard a voice croak, "What do you want?"

She smiled and said, "Hello Mr. French," as shed turned around, "and how are you doing?"

"Fine." He said coldly. The man wore a stone cold expression; one of his frail arms was cradled in a sling; she wished she could snap the other, but he was part of the plan.

"I'm just here to remind you about the court date coming up." She said, and she walked over to him.

"I very aware of that." He replied bitterly. He then sighed and said sadly, "And it's no use anyways. Mr. Gold always finds a way to slither out of the law." She then gently sat on edge of the bed next to him.

"What if," she said looking at him, "there's a way to beat him at his own game?"

"How?" he asked, "Wait, what's the catch?"

"All will be revealed during the trial." She said smiling, "All I need you to do is corporate." He then nodded slowly; she then got up and left before he could even utter a word; when she got outside she flipped open her phone. She the dialed a number; she then walked towards her car as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said a flat voice.

"You know the mental patient Ms. French?" she said without acknowledging the other voice.

"Of course Madam Mayor." Replied the voice dryly.

"Release her." Regina said.

"What?" the voice asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped, "But release her in two days time."

"Yes, of course, Madam Mayor. I never mean-" but Regina didn't let her finish as she shut the phone off. She then climbed into her car as it roared to life; she then sighed as she sat in her leather seat. Regina smiled as the pieces of her plan were starting to form.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He lumped into the small dining room; his gaze sifting to the calendar. He saw that the court date was only in two days, but that didn't matter, he had some other things to attend to. He sighed and then sat down at the front of the small table; it had a small bouquet of dried roses that were on the verge of wilting and dying. On each side of it were two candles that were lit; two wine glasses also sat lazily on the table. On next to him, and the other on the other side of the table, and then a bottle of expensive wine sat next to his glass. He then grandly opened the bottle with a pop and poured himself a glass; he then reached over and gave some to the empty wine glass on the other side. He then lifted his wine glass and slightly tilted it towards the other glass and the empty chair in front of him.

"Cheers Belle dearie and the day you left me forever." He said softly, "Here's to another year of not being together, I'm sorry." He took a giant swig of the wine. "You know I'm going to court in a few days? For beating your father; yes your father. Heh, you always knew what to do when I was angry. If only you were here; maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament." He then poured himself another glass and doused that one too. He felt tears well up inside of him, but he just angrily poured himself another drink; trying to keep the tears at bay with alcohol. "I can't imagine what I did to you." He spoke again, "But after you left I just couldn't breathe. I had to remind myself ever minute to get off the floor and move on. But I just couldn't, I would just stumble and fall again." He sighed and put the glass down and put his face in his hands. The alcohol did stop the tears, but it didn't stop the memories from rushing in. He shook his head; hating his curse. While everyone walks in their miserable lives, but at least they don't have to carry the weight of their other life. They get a second chance; no memories of what their love ones did. No regrets; no broken promises.

~*Belle*~

She didn't know how long she stayed in the dungeon, but she could hear Rumpelstiltskin smashing things. She shook her head sadly; wanting so much to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything will be ok. No. She didn't need to do that for him. He was the one who believes that no one can love him. He's the one that choose power over her. She felt a pain stab her heart repeatedly. She shivered, not because she was cold, but because she felt something very dark flowing through all the crevices of the castle. It soon got dark and she quietly laid on the ground trying to force the time to go by faster. She didn't know how long it was, but she knew that it was very late. She could just see the last rays of sun creeping through the small window. Suddenly the door flung open and she stood strait up. He waltzed in the room and look strait at her, but his eyes held no more warmth.

"Out." He said coldly.

"What?" she asked.

"I said," he replied glaring at her, "out. I no longer need your services. I longer need you." Eat word was like a knife in her heart, and she walked to go. But when she was at the doorway she stopped. She didn't have to leave without stating her mind, for he clearly stated his. She turned around him and looked at him strait in the face, but he just looked right past her.

"You know," she whispered, "you could have been free if you just believed someone would want you… You're a coward." He looked down for the first time directly at her.

"It very simple dearie." He said lowly, "I just made a decision that my power means more to me than you do." At this Belle blinked back hot tears, and looked at him.

"You're going to regret it. All you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup." She said, barley a whisper, she then walked out. Without a word she got her cloak and walked out; not bothering to pack. Not wanting to linger in this castle even more; she then walked outside and slammed the door after her. That's when the tears started flowing down her checks; she whipped them quickly away. Why should she cry for a man who didn't feel the same for her? Was it all a lie? She shook her head; she knew that what happened between them was real. No matter what he once loved her, but the lust of power took over. She looked behind her and saw the castle slowly disappeared through the thick trees. "Goodbye," she whispered, "I hope you're happy." She then continued walking; soon she was deep into the forest. She silently muttered to herself for being so stupid and not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly there was a loud snap of twigs and Belle spun around; her eyes wild in terror.

"Who goes there?" a hard voice barked. Belle heard footsteps approaching, so she did the only thing she knew to do: Run.


	6. Chapter 6

******This chapter is really dramatic; I hope you like it. Hope it's not too too Soapy (as in Soap Operas and such). :) **

**Chapter 5**

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

It's been several days after that fateful event, but he had no regrets. He knew that everything Belle said and did was all a trick; a plot to strip him of his powers. He knew that Belle and Regina probably plotted this before hand, but deep down he knew that he was wrong. He felt like there was a bitter seed planted inside of him and growing fast. He's been spinning for days, but he could still remember the last words she spoke to him; the expression on her face. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the pain inside of him. He then heard the door opened and closed loudly.

"Regina," he said without turning.

"I'm here with a request concerning a mermaid." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said sharply, and he knew what she was talking about. He heard her walk closer to him and slowly spun around; glaring at her. Wanting so much for her disappear with just a blink of his eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked innocently, and he instantly felt his blood boil a little more.

"You're little deception failed, and you'll never be more powerful than me. " he said through gritted teeth, "You can keep trying, but you're never going to beat me."

She cocked her head a little and then said coyly, "Is this about that little girl I met on the road."

"Her name," he snapped, "is Belle."

"Well," she said, "I had nothing to do with that tragedy." With this he got up and look at her with all the hatred he could muster; she did slightly teeter back.

"What tragedy?" he asked sternly; his heart racing.

"Oh you didn't hear?" she said innocently, "Well, Belle returned home, but her fiancé was nowhere in sight. So her father shut her out, and locked her in the tower. He then found out about her loving you and made her go through some excruciating exorcisms of sorts like flogging and flaying. Well let's just say that Belle got tired of it and she jumped and died."

"You're lying." He growled, and he hoped that it wasn't true. It couldn't be; he still felt a tether tied to him connecting him to her. He never told her this, of course, but the moment he chose her he felt himself weave a tether from him to her. he could still feel it, it was loose, but he could still feel it.

Regina just shrugged said, "I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Get out." he said coldly, and she did. She slowly walked away from him.

When she got to the doorway she said with a snake like smile, "This place is getting dusty. You should get a new girl." She laughed and with that she disappeared. He was still standing, but he felt that at any moment he would collapse on the ground. He went over to the cabinet and slowly opened it; he then seized what he was looking for. He then slowly spun the chipped cup in his hands, and he walked over to a small pedestal. He then threw the vase off the pedestal and gently placed the chipped cup on the pedestal; he then felt tears raining down. This time he didn't try to stop the tears and he, for the first time in decades, just cried and cried. He had to find out for sure; he then wills himself to pick his broken pieces. He shouldn't shed all these useless tears; he then felt his face harden vacant of all emotions. He then magically transported himself to the castle he first met Belle. He saw to guards blocking his path; he just glared at them and they instantly parted for him. He gave off a little menacing smile and saw them shutter. He then walked and heard the small gasps from the maids and servants; he just walked past. He then, without even lifting a finger, trusted open the large doors. He walked in to see the king sit strait up.

"Guards!" yelled king.

"I would do that if I were you, Sir Maurice." he growled viciously, "Now, I suggest you tell your little slaves to leave while we have a little chat." He watched as Maurice reluctantly waved everyone out of the room. When everyone left; Rumpelstiltskin got down to business. He walked right up to Maurice and stared at him.

"Now," he said in a controlled, but angered voice, "what happened to dear Belle."

"You have no right to speak her name." Maurice hissed, and at that Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood boil.

"I have every right." He snapped, "I'm not the one who shut her out!"

"It was necessary." He replied simple, and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Necessary?" he said, with each word his voice grew louder and louder, "I would expect you to try to kill me! Not her! How dare you! Never in a hundred years have I seen a father take his vengeance on his own daughter!"

"What's done is done." Maurice replied flatly.

"Show me the grave." He said quietly.

"What?" the man stuttered.

"I said." Rumpelstiltskin said sharply, "Show me her grave." Maurice then slowly walked out of the room and he followed suit. They then walked out into a small garden, and he saw that there was a large cherry blossom tree. Below it laid an extravagant tomb stone, and he forced himself to not collapse on the ground. He felt his brain tell him to give up; that this was the end of the line. But in his heart he still felt the tether and he won't give up. He spun around and shoved Maurice against the wall.

"What did she tell you?" he yelled, "Did she bribe you? Threaten? Blackmail?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Maurice.

"Don't." he hissed in a low voice, "Lie to me. I can do unspeakable things you know. So don't even try me."

There was a long silence when Maurice suddenly stuttered in a low-cracked voice, "S-she forced me. I tried to find her, b-but she was gone." At this Rumpelstiltskin dropped him and Maurice stumbled to the ground. He then walked away from Maurice; his heart a little light because he knew that she was out there somewhere, but also full of dread because that means that Regina is probably after her because she knows Belle would be a great card to use against him. He had to find her first before Regina got her hands on her. As if Maurice read his mind he said mockingly, "Why do you think she'll ever return to _you_? A beast. She probably left frightened; I would be glad to have Regina have her than you."

"No." he said, "You wouldn't want your dear Belle with Regina." And with that he left. He then instantly transported himself to his bed room; instantly he collapsed on the bed, no tears came, but he could feel himself shiver in terror and hopeful delight. Tomorrow he will begin his search for her, but he would have to tread lightly, for he knew that Regina would be watching him. but he swore to himself that he would not rest until Belle was safe; even if it meant his own demise.

~*Belle*~

She looked around her cell; someone was probably her before. She looked at the beautifully drawn pictures of a castle, forest, and mine. The person also incorporate slight fantasy because she could see faeries hiding behind trees and dwarves marching from the cave. She sighed feeling slightly sad because the person before her is probably free and enjoying the world; maybe even happily married. She shook her head; she just wanted a normal life. Instead a man stole her away, killed her family, and took her innocent. Luckily she escaped, but she was so traumatized that for her own and others safety she was locked here until she recuperated. The nurse visited her frequently to give her the medicine she needed. She was also a little excited because the nurse said that she'll be released soon since she saw improvement. Suddenly, as if on cue, the door opened and the nurse came in the small room. She wore a weary plastered smile.

"Mrs. French, today is your luck day." The nurse said. Belle smiled; she liked that name. Belle French, it felt weird, but also familiar at the same time. She got up; wavering a little from lack of walking. The nurse then led her outside, but before she left turned to the room. She smiled and silently thanked whoever drew those pictures for keeping her company. The nurse then handed her some sunglasses as she explained, "So the sun won't hurt your eyes." Belle nodded and obediently put the glasses on. The nurse then quickly led her to another room; this one was bright and Belle stumbled a little back. Luckily the sun glasses lessened the impact, and the nurse handed her a nice pair of cloths. It was a simple blue blouse with sleeves that stopped just short of her elbow. She also had tight blue Capri shorts. Finally she put on some nice sandals; the nurse then led her outside. Belle almost gasped from the warmth; she inhaled the sweet scent of the outside. Too long has she been locked in, now she was free, but before she could run and take flight the nurse took her by the arm and dragged her towards a black car.

"W-where are you taking me?" Belle asked.

The nurse turned towards her and said curtly, "They're taking you to a court case. It's about what happened." Belle's heart stopped; the nurse was taking her to face the man that ruined her life. She started shaking her head slowly and then faster and faster.

"No, no, no." she mumbled, "I'm not ready. No."

"It's alright." Said the nurse soothingly, her voice for the first time showing a hint of kindness, "After this you're home free." She then gently pushed her in the car, and before Belle could jump out she shut the door. Belle then leaned against the leather seat; her heart beating quickly. She couldn't do this; she wasn't ready. She shook her head. No. She can face her fears; she will. Better get it over quick than postpone it. Maybe the man wouldn't even be there. She closed her eyes and winced; every time she closed her eyes she saw his face in front of her. His small side smile and his eyes twinkling deviously, and his should length hair.

"Why do you haunt me?" she mumbled to herself.

"Where here." Said the driver gruffly.

"So soon?" she asked laughing nervously. She looked through the tinted window and saw a tall stone building looming over the car. She then took a large swallow as the car stopped; the driver then opened the door.

"Are you ready?" the driver asked.

"No." she said flatly, but got out anyways. They both walked up the too short stairs and went in front of the door. She took a deep breath and then walked in.

~*Mr. Gold*~

Everyone in town was at the court; he couldn't blame them. This is probably the only entertainment they get out of their dreary lives. He smiled a little, maybe he'll give them a little show, but he knew that this was going to be fast quick. He then dramatically entered the court giving the occasional sneer to anyone who dared look at him directly. He then took his seat and looked out of the corner of his eye; he saw Regina sitting next to the frail Mr. French. His eyebrow slightly rose; what was she doing here? He felt himself bristle in both fear and anxiety; maybe this was going to be much longer than he thought. Before he could dwell anymore there was a loud bang and everyone became quiet.

"All rise for Judge Wylie." One of the people said; everyone rose except for Mr. Gold who just slightly rolled his eyes.

"Be seated." Said Judge Wylie as he sat down in his chair, "Mr. Gold, you are here for thievery am I correct?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold said flatly.

"And Mr. French," continued the judged, "you are here for assault?"

"Y-yes." Mr. French said hoarsely.

"Now, Ms Mills, you are representing Mr. French am I correct?" asked the judge.

"Correct." Replied Regina.

"Would you like to go first?" asked the judged.

"Yes." replied Regina curtly. She then got up and walked front in center, and Mr. Gold tried to stop himself from chuckling; Regina always loves to entertain. "I would like to call Ms Swan to the podium first." He then watched as Emma walked up and took her vows, and then sat down on the podium. She then looked at Mr. Gold for a quick moment and they both exchanged the same silent question: What was she doing here?

"You may begin your questioning Ms Mills." The judge said.

Regina nodded and said, "Thank you Judge Wylie." She then turned to Emma and asked, "Ms Swan, what happened exactly three weeks ago?"

"I found Mr. Gold at his cabin in the woods… Beating Mr. French." Said Emma, and there was a small collective gasp and murmurs; the judge banged his gravel and everyone fell silent.

"That is all Ms Swan." Said Regina, and Emma walked down; slightly surprised at the such short questioning. "I would like to call up Mr. Gold." Mr. Gold felt his body tense as he got up, his leg yelling in protest, and he then walked up to the podium.

"Do you swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" said a man next to the podium rather obnoxiously and loudly.

"Of course." Mr. Gold replied flatly, and he took his seat; gripping his cane so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Mr. Gold," said Regina smiling deviously, "do you affirm what Ms Swan just said."

"Yes." he said bitterly.

"Now," Regina said, "Ms Swan said that when you were beating Mr. French you were saying, and I quote: 'You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out. She's gone forever, she's not coming back and it's your fault, not mine.' Would you care to tell us who 'she' was?"

"Mr. French's daughter." Mr. Gold coughed out.

"And what happened to her?" Regina asked; her eyes glinting like a cats that plays with its food before killing it.

"She dies, Regina, she dies." Each word like vinegar in his mouth, "Is that all?"

"I'll ask the questions here." Regina snapped, "You can leave now." And he did; slightly bumping into her. When he sat down; his blood boiling very high; he watched as Regina turned to the audience. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Judge Wylie; this man," she said pointing towards Mr. Gold, "is lying through his teeth." This type everyone talked instantly, and the judged bang his gravel.

"Do you have proof?" Mr. Gold asked; his voice rising.

"Yes, I do." She said, "Judge Wylie I will like to bring out my final witness." Mr. Gold just shook his head and looked down at his papers; he knew the drill. Regina was making a scene like a little angry child, but he'll come in and slap her into her senses. He heard the footsteps of someone and the door opening, but he didn't look up from his papers. Suddenly he heard the crowd gasp and yell.

"Impossible!"

"Is it really her?"

"What happened to you?"

"Order!" he heard the bang of the gravel, but it didn't help. He then looked up, wanting to know what was all the hullabaloo was. When he did he felt his heart drop a thousand feet. Only one word came to mind: Belle. She was standing there; in all her glory. Her face looking a fresh as he last saw her, but something changes about her; she didn't give off that glow that she had. Her eyes were dull, and wide like a deer sensing a predator. She hadn't notice him, and he wanted so much to leap up and wrap her in his arms. He felt himself stand up, and at the same time the room went quiet.

"Belle." He breathed out, barely audible. He waited for her to smile, but instead he saw utter fear flash across her face. She lifted a shaky finger at him, and at the same time Mr. Gold felt dread fill his soul.

"That's him." she said, her voice soft, yet hauntingly loud enough to echo through the room. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't do this, Belle, fight it." He whispered.

But she continued saying, "That's the man that stole me away."

~*Belle*~

There was a loud wave of yelling, and she stood shivering head to toe. He was there, standing only a few feet away, but he didn't look menacing. More along the lines hurt, but also hopeful. She shook her head; he was trying to get her to pity him, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. Her head began to spin; not knowing whether to trust her head or instincts. She covered her ears and shut her eyes, the noise getting too loud, and the judge banged his gravel; like a heartbeat. Soon the people became quiet and she felt Regina wrap her arm around her. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone; some how she was able identify some people, and she wondered how. Maybe Regina told her before hand; she even recognized Emma Swan. She was the new sheriff and she saw that she had a hand on Mr. Gold, holding him back from who knows what.

"Take a seat Ms French," said Regina soothingly, "it's ok." She slowly made her way up to the podium and took her vow; she then slowly sat down. Soon other people sat down and Mr. Gold was the last one to sit. "Now let's begin."

~*Regina*~

She smiled as she readied herself to win this battle, but before she could she heard Mr. Gold get up.

"Clearly, Judge Wylie," snarled Mr. Gold, "I think we need a little background of what happened. Sorry for being so misinformed with my own lie, Regina, but I just need you to clear the air." He then slowly sat down; not taking his eyes off of Regina.

"I think that's appropriate." Said the judge, "Ms Mills, will you honor us into explaining?"

"Yes." she said, slightly annoyed, "When Graham was still sheriff he got an anonymous call from someone; they reported that they found a girl running in the woods close to Mr. Gold's cabin house. Well Graham went to scout it out and found her passed out next to a riverbed. Long story short we returned her to her father, but what happened traumatized her so much that she need mental attention. We then recently diagnosed her mentally healthy and fit to go back to society. So here we are."

"What about what Ms French said a few moments before?" asked the judge.

"I was about to get to that. You see" she said smiling evilly inside, "Graham did some investigation and found out that Mr. Gold, that man, was holding her captive. That's what we found out." Another wave of yelling erupted and she smile, but suddenly there was a voice that rand louder than the others.

"Liar!"

~*Mr. Gold*~

He sprang up, his leg yelling in pain, but he didn't care. He was about to yell when suddenly another voice rang.

"Liar!"

Everyone fell silent; shock at the voice where it came from. Everyone turned to Emma and he slightly opened his mouth in surprise; she was the one that wanted his down fall yet she's defending him. "I knew Graham and I went through all his files and found nothing on that case." As if on cue Regina suddenly lifted a yellow folder, and then placed it in front of the judge's desk. Mr. Gold watched angrily as the judge carefully read it and flipped through the pages.

"This was a privet set of cases and you, Ms Swan, have yet to receive them." Mr. Gold watched in the corner of his eyes as Emma slowly sat down; her face full of anger. "Now may I continue?" she asked, and no one objected so she turned to Belle; sweet, sweet, innocent Belle. "Now, Ms French, please tell me what you remember of Mr. Gold towards you and your family." He watched as she looked like she was trying hard to remember; he felt like he could jump up and stab Regina. How dare she poison his Belle with the wretched curse; he wondered how long she survived if at all remembering. He then realized that the ripple of magic he felt was probably Regina fighting Belle; he shook his head slowly.

"-and that's all I can remember." She stuttered. She gave a quick shaky look at him; her eyes full of fear. He knew that she wanted to get out; he had to end this soon.

"So, we know that Mr. Gold is a man full of vengeance and too long have we let him slip from the hands of justice." Regina continued and there was a small ripple of clapping; he knew that this was the moment. He stood up, and the clapping instantly ceased.

"I would like to question the witness if that's alright." He asked, and without answer he walked over towards Belle, but kept a comfortable distance. "I know you can remember bits and pieces of what happened, but can you tell me _exactly_ how and when I took you?" He then watched her; her mouth slightly opened. "Come on Belle, you can do this." He whispered under his breath; he walked back forth looking right at here. He saw her eye brows knit together as they tried to remember.

"I-I-" she stuttered out, and then she clasped her hands onto her head, "I can't remember. I can't remember. I can't remember." She said chanting getting louder and louder. He felt himself willing her to fight it; suddenly a nurse came barging with a long needle poised. Before he could say anything the women injected the needle into Belle's soft skin; he felt himself flinch. He then watched in horror as her eyes dulled even more and she swayed a bit. This wasn't right; he had to do something. Even if it meant sacrificing his pride.

"You see?" he said, his voice echoing, "Clearly Ms French is not fit to answer these questions; we do not even know if they are accurate. She so stuffed with drugs that she clearly can't thinks strait, just look at her!" He then walked straight towards Mr. French and leaned over him, "Mr. French you just want your bloody truck back, am I right?" Mr. French slowly shook his head. Mr. Gold then spun around towards the judge. "I have a proposition to make for you. I'll give into the charges, and release mine. I'll give Mr. French his bloody van back. I'll even pay the rent and his medical bill until he recuperates." He flashed a look at Belle, and even though she was loaded with drugs, she showed an emotion that made him want to smile. He saw gratitude in her eyes and also a question floating brightly against her dull blue eyes: Why are you doing this? "For you." He whispered to himself.

"What's the catch?" He heard someone say and he turned around towards Mr. French.

"What?" he asked, "You can't believe I can do nice things?"

"Not for a price…" said Mr. French coldly.

"The only thing I want is another court date, but this time I want to investigate what happened." He said.

"Even though if it shows that you're guilty?" asked Emma.

He looked at every single sorry face in that room and said, "Yes."

"Well," said the judge, "I think that's fair. The court date shall be in two months time."

"I'll take care of Belle." Said Regina recently, but before Mr. Gold could fight back Emma stood up.

"I believe that we shouldn't do that. Just take precautionary measures." Said Emma.

"She could stay with us." Said Mary Margaret said standing up too.

Judge Wylie nodded and said, "And for the mean time Belle shall be under the intense custody of Emma and Mary Margaret. Case dismissed!" Mr. Gold let out a small sigh of relief. Everyone then slowly filed out of the room; he then watched Mary carefully coax Belle to follow them. He then saw Regina walk up towards him, her face a chrism red, and come face to face.

"You may have won this round but remember, _Rumpelstiltskin_, this is _my_ happy ending; I always win." She snarled, and he leaned in closer to her.

"Bring it." He shot back.

**Random Person: Oh snap! He just did not challenge Regina! **

**Me: But he did.  
**

**I hope you guys really liked this chapter! Please review. And I just thought of this, but I may make a poll on who should win this battle... What do you think? I may also do a poll for who Belle should fall in love with. Wouldn't it be ironic that Belle falls in love with August! (Evilly smiling). I believe August is Rumpelstiltskin's son, but somehow turned into Pinocchio. I would love to hear your theories. Until next time! Chao!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******So tonight is the night (at least where I live), when we finally get to know who August is! We also get to see what "deal" Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold broke with Regina when he made Kathryn. After watching this night's episode I'm defiantly going to add that to my story. Ok, I hope you like! Please review and we finally get to Mary Margaret's POV.  
**

**Chapter 6**

~*Mary Margaret*~

"Come on Belle," she said carefully, "its ok. We're just going to take you to our place." It took both Emma and her to coax her in the car; she felt bad for her. She didn't know what happened to poor Belle to make her this scared; this frightened. She also didn't know why she volunteered to take Belle into her custody. Something told her that she did this so her image will be good again; people will think of her as the person that nurse a poor soul back to health and they will no longer call her a tramp, but deep inside of her she knew it was something else. She just couldn't out her finger on it.

"Hey," said Emma breaking Mary's train of thought, "you ready to do."

"Uh, yes, yes. Of course." She then hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. They then drove off quietly; both Emma and Mary ever so often looking in the rearview mirror to check if Belle either didn't jump out of the car or who knows what.

"So," asked Emma slowly, looking at Belle, "how do you play into this again." For the first time Belle seemed to take notice in us; her drugged-dull eyes looking curiously at us.

"I am here because Regina wants the best for me. S-she wants my safety." She said dryly.

"That sound rehearsed." Emma retorted.

"Emma!" Mary said with her mouth slightly ajar.

"It's ok," said Belle sadly, "I think it is rehearsed, but I don't know… I'm sorry, I must seem mad." She gave a small haunting laugh, and Mary gave a sympathetic smile.

"You're not mad." She said; she eased the car into park, "Home sweet home." She murmured out.

"Come on," said Emma, "you'll like it here. Mary makes the best cinnamon hot chocolate you'll ever taste. At this Belle, for the first time ever since the trial, gave off a small smile. They then all got out of the car and went towards her small apartment; they then walked in. The smell of something sweet in the air, and Mary saw Belle's tense shoulders relax.

"Now," Mary said, "we have another room. It's a bit cluttered, but we'll clear it out in no time."

"I love your apartment." Belle breathed out.

"Thanks." She replied smiling, "It's not much, but I always love living all cozy."

"Ok," Emma barged in, "now that we got acquainted and such I think we need to go down to business."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, and Mary saw Belle clench and unclench her hands. Emma then came back with a notepad and a pen and handed it to Belle.

"You don't have to tell us anything. Just write down what you know for sure, and take your time. It doesn't all have to be done in one day." Mary watched as Belle slowly shook her head; clearly uncomfortable.

"Let's get you settle into bed." Said Mary, trying to break the tension, "You're about my size, so I think you'll be ok using one of my pajamas until Emma buys some cloths for you. Come on." She then led Belle to the next room; once Belle was tucked in the bed Mary slowly went back into the living room. When she got in the room she looked at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked, and Mary sighed.

"You shouldn't push her like that. She just came back from a big event; she came strait from the hospital!"

"That's what I mean." Emma said, "Where did she come from? I never saw her before, and that doesn't make me feel confident. I have to do this; Belle shouldn't go back."

"So you agree with Mr. Gold?" she asked and shivered; that name always felt like a bad omen.

Emma shook her head and replied, "I don't agree with everything he believes in, and I don't know his motive. All I know is that we both smelled something fishy, so I guess we're on the same side for now."

"Well," said Mary, "just make sure you don't push her. She's been through a lot." Before Emma can reply there was a loud knock and they both turned towards the door. Before anyone could answer the door a nurse walk in; with a mean looking needle in her hands, and Emma stepped in front of the tiny nurse.

"And just what are you doing here? Emma said sharply.

"I here from doctor orders." Said the nurse coldly and showed a white slip. Emma took the paper and looked at it carefully; her eyebrows knitting.

"Why are you here?" asked Mary; eyeing the needle.

"To give Ms French her medication;" replied the nurse curtly, "I'll be here once everyday."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" asked Mary.

The nurse turned her cold eyes towards her and said, "Yes." she then pushed passed Emma. They then watched in muted silence as the nurse went into Belle's room and injected her with whatever substance that was in that needle. The nurse then came out and, without a word, left; shutting the door noisily behind her. There was a long moment of silence when Mary turned to Emma.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"What?" asked Emma, "I thought-"

"That was before I saw that nurse come in and stuff poor Belle with drugs." She replied coldly. Emma smile and patted Mary on the back.

"Don't worry," she said smiling, "we'll find the proof we need and we'll make Regina pay."

~*Belle*~

She ran, she didn't know for how long, but she ran. She looked behind her back; her pursuers long gone. She leaned against a tree; breathing heavily. Who was chasing her? And why? She knew that it wasn't her father's men; they wouldn't try to shoot arrows at her. She looked left and right and she collapsed on the ground. She then started crying; she didn't know why. She then realized why; she was crying for Rumpelstiltskin. She angrily whipped the tears away; she had no reason to cry. It was him who sent her away; it was him who chose power over her.

"I thought I heard a rustle over there…" a voice came; suddenly she sat up. Her heart skipped a beat and she instantly sat up. There was then a loud twig snap, and she turned to run. But when she did a man stood right in front of her; the man was about half her height, but looked twice as tough as her. She let out a small cry and she tried to side step him, but he just walked in front of her again.

"Hey guys," he yelled out, "I found the person. Don't worry, she's just a girl." She opened her mouth, a little offended; she then watched as several other small men came out. She then realized that these were dwarves, and they were probably from the mines.

"Good job Stealthy." Said one of the other dwarves; this one seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Good day to you miss," said same one, "and what brings you hear?"

"And y-you are?" she asked, sounding too harsh then she liked, but the man just laughed.

"My name is Doc, and these people are my friends. That's Stealthy, Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, and Dreamy."

"Oh," she said, "hi. M-my name is…" she chewed her lip. Can she trust these people with her name? She learned that names are one of the most powerful words that you can have. She then made her decision, "Belle, my name is Belle."

"Well hello, Belle." said Dreamy gruffly. Suddenly there was a loud neigh and all of them turned towards the noise.

"I better go." She said quickly, and was about to run before Dream grabbed her wrist.

"Who's after you?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." She said.

"Sounds like Regina's footmen to me." said Stealthy. The dwarves looked among themselves. Suddenly they heard a loud carriage come stomping closer and closer.

"We better go." Said one of them, and they all started to leave; leaving Belle alone.

When one of them saw Belle standing there he called out, "Aren't you coming?"

"Wait, you want to help me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Scoffed one gruffly; he then went up and pulled her gently towards them. "We must hurry." He said, "Before Regina gets you for whatever you did."

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling, "Thank you." And they then all scurried away like mice from a hungry cat. Soon they got to the mines, and the cave gave off an empty yawn. The dwarves entered quickly, but Bella slightly heisted. She looked back; she knew that once she entered she'll throw away her old life for her own safety. She then looked back at the gaping hole; she then took a deep breath, and then ran in.

~*Mr. Gold*~

It's been three weeks, and he still couldn't shake the anger. He already broke several of his glass cups at home. He sat in his shop; still trying to tame his anger. Suddenly the obnoxious bell rang and he let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth, "Can't you see I'm-" he stopped in midsentence as he looked up; he saw her standing there. Her chocolate brown hair neatly combed; her eyes slightly wide from the sudden aggression shot towards her. She was wearing a long sleeved blue short and black pants; she looked around a little.

"I-I'm sorry if I interrupted…" she stuttered, "I just saw the shop across the street and I was somehow attracted to it… I don't know… I must sound crazy… I-I'll go now."

"No, no, no." he said getting up, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone-I was expecting someone else." She then walked around; careful to stay a safe distance from him. He felt his heart both leap for joy with her here, but also heavy with her still afraid. She then gently pushed a wind chime and it let out a few gentle notes. She then turned to him and looked at him; he was still standing and he felt foolish.

"So you like to collect antiques." She said, softly touching a cabinet.

"Helps me remember." He said, not able to stop himself. She looked at him; her head slightly cocked.

"Remember what?" she asked; now running a finger across the wooden surface.

"I guess it didn't work." He said simply. The bell rang again and they both looked towards the door. He then saw Emma walk in and he slightly cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Belle." Emma said, "I was just looking for you."

"Oh, what for?" she asked.

"Mary wanted to take you shopping." She said looking at Mr. Gold.

"Really?" she asked, "I think I already have enough cloths."

"That's what I told her." she replied laughing a little, but before Belle can reply the bell rang again.

"The party never stops." He muttered under his breath. He then watched Regina come in with a nurse following fight behind her, and he watched as Belle took several steps back. He then walked over, and walked next to her. "May I help you?" he asked; glaring at Regina.

Regina just smile like a snake and said, "I was just looking for Belle. She needs to take her medicine." She then nodded to the nurse without moving her gaze from him and Belle. The nurse, looking rather too happy to give this shot, came walking towards Belle. Belle's eyes went a little wide, and her arm grazed his. He felt as if his whole body was just hit by lightning.

"I-I don't want to take them anymore." She said quietly.

"You have to honey," said the nurse, without a hint of kindness, "it will help you."

"Regina," he said through gritted teeth, "can you tell me what you're giving her exactly?"

"That's classified-" she began.

"I would really like to know. Tell me, _please_." He said; smiling.

"Propranolol." She choked out.

"Propranolol?" Emma said walking towards Regina, "That drug is still in testing! The side effects are dangerous."

Regina seemed to try to come up with a comeback, but Mr. Gold said, "I think you should tell your nurse to give the drug to Ms Swan, _please_."

"Give the medicine Ms Swan." Regina snapped.

The nurse turned to Regina, "But-" she said dumbfounded.

"Do as I say!" she snapped, and the nurse sullenly handed it to Emma.

"Now leave, _please_." He said, and without a word Regina and the nurse left. After a few minutes there was a collective sigh.

"That was weird." Said Emma as she looked at the vial, "I better get this to the office…" She then nodded to Belle and then him, and with that she left; the bell ringing loudly after her. He then noticed Belle walking steps away; probably noticing that she was standing so close to the monster. He silently cursed to himself again; not wanting her warmth to leave him.

"Thank you." She said, "For, you know."

"You're welcome." He said softly.

"I better go." She said, "It's getting dark." She then walked outside, and as she walked outside she looked at him through the window. He smiled a little, but then he noticed something and his smile faded.

~*Belle*~

She walked down the street, and for once she felt free. She was grateful for Mr. Gold to stand up for her. Maybe she was wrong all along about him; maybe all she knew about him was wrong.

"Hey, what's fox like you doing out here?" said a slurred voice. She turned around to see a man with salt and peppered hair. His shirt was crumpled and a five o'clock shadow on his face. He was clearly drunk; he then stumbled towards her. She tried to walk away, but he just grasped her wrist; she let out a small cry in pain.

"Leave me along." She spat trying to make her voice not shake.

"I'll take care of you." He said; his breath smelling of whiskey, "Don't you worry." He then roughly stroked her face. She closed her eyes tightly; a tear slipping from her face. She opened her eyes and he roughly pulled her against him; his sly hand moving downwards. Suddenly there was yelling and she felt the man get shoved off of her.

"What-?" the man yelled out. She then saw that it was Mr. Gold that tackled the man to the ground. She then watched him punch the man repeatedly. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on her!" He then smacked the man's head on the pavement; she watched in horror as bloody ran down the pavement.

"Stop!" she ran up to him pulling him off; he then spun around, and she shook in fear as she saw that in his eyes he had pure anger. He seemed to be in a rage, and he was; he shoved her against the wall. She felt herself shaking in pure terror; suddenly his eyes cleared and widened. He then quickly backed off; looking at her.

"Belle…I-" he breathed out; she looked down and saw that the man was clearly passed out, maybe even dead. She then saw that Mr. Gold's hands where covered in blood, and she felt a hand cover her mouth. She then started to shake her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I was trying to-" he said stepping closer to her, but she stepped out of his way.

"No." she said, her voice shaking, "S-stay away from me. I don't know what you want from me… I can't believe… Just. Stay away from me!" She then felt like a deer being hunted by a wolf, so she ran. She ran; she didn't care where it will take her, but she ran.

"Belle!" he yelled after her, but she didn't stop. She then found herself at the edge of the woods, but she didn't stop. She stumbled into the forest; her breath making clouds. After a few minutes she collapsed on the cold dirt. She then started crying, and to make matters worse it started to rain. She didn't care; she didn't know anything anymore. She just wanted to lie down and die. She then closed her eyes; not wanting to think anymore. She wanted to stop the pain, and it did.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOILER for those who hadn't seen the new episode; if you didn't see it, then just skip this small speech and read Chapter7. OK? So those who saw last nights episode... Wow... It like the producers want me to rally the people and storm their castle. :) So I was both wrong and right... Please review, tell me what you think. This chapter is short, but I'll make the other one extra long. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 7**

~*Emma*~

"What do you mean she's gone!" she yelled, she just got home with Mary from a long day at the office and then one grueling hour of buying more cloths for Belle. Before she even got settled Mr. Gold came barging in; his hair was wild and his shirt not tucked in. It was the first time she ever saw him not at his best. He also smelled of iron, but she didn't want to know for sure. He then started muttering and it took about several minutes until they were able to understand what he was saying.

"I mean," Mr. Gold snapped, "that she's gone! She ran! And the longer we bicker the farther she's getting away!"

"How do we know that it wasn't you that scared her off! Because I know that you can't be trusted." Emma yelled coming face to face with him.

"Guys!" Mary yelled and they both turned to her, "I think we all need to calm down! Emma, your right, we can't trust him… But…" she sighed, "He's right too. The longer we wait the father she gets away, and we can't afford letting Regina find her. I'll call David." She then left with that; leaving Emma and Mr. Gold to have a metal battle with each other.

"I'm going to make some other calls too." She said, "I feel like we need more that just David." She then walked off; not taking her gaze off him.

After a few minutes David came by with his truck, and he came in the house with Ruby following behind him. It stopped raining, but there was still cold and damp.

"What's she doing here?" Mr. Gold snapped.

"She helped me locate David last time; I still don't know how she does it, but she's got a knack for it." She said firmly, and this time Mr. Gold nodded and didn't snap. "Ok," said Emma, "Mary, David, and Ruby; you guys head out and check the area. Mr. Gold and I will meet up later; I'm still waiting for someone else." And then, as if on cue, there was a loud motorcycle engine roar outside. "Actually," Emma said again, "I think that we can all go together." they then all walked out; when they did they saw August in his black motorcycle.

"Nice ride." Purred Ruby.

"Oh bloody hell, why don't we invite the whole town?" Mr. Gold muttered under his breath.

"Cheer up old man," said August smiling, "just think: The more people searching, the more likely we'll find that damsel in distress. Come one Emma; you get first class seat with me." Emma hopped on and watched as Mr. Gold gripped his cane; clearly annoyed.

"You can either fume and stay here, or come with us." She snapped; he then seemed to get the picture and walked towards the truck. Once everyone was settled they headed out; driving towards the forest where Mr. Gold last saw her. Emma silently prayed that Belle was ok; that maybe she found shelter from this cold wet night.

They finally got to the edge of the forest; August and Emma hopped off the motorcycle. The rest of the gang piled out of the car, and Ruby went up towards the edge of the forest; she bent down.

"She seemed to slightly struggling, and she headed in that general direction." She explained, and before Emma could make a plan Mr. Gold briskly walked towards the direction Ruby pointed out.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Going to find her," he replied sharply without turning, "and you can stay her if you like, but I will like to find her before she dies." He then kept walking briskly, and soon he disappeared in the foliage.

"He's joking right?" asked Ruby, "The 'her dying' right?" No one answered; afraid of giving off the wrong answer.

"Let's go." Emma said, "I'm not so keen on Mr. Gold finding her all alone." And with that everyone walked into the dense forest.

~*Mary Margaret*~

"Belle!" they all called out; flashing their lights at every twitching object. Her hair was soaked, but she didn't care. She felt so bad for poor Belle; what made her run away? Was it Regina? Or was it Mr. Gold? She felt herself shiver at the thought, for he was walking only a few step in front of her and David.

"Hey," he said lightly touching her arm, "you ok?"

"Yeah." She said and, without meaning to, slipped her hand in his. She loved the way her hand fits in his; like it was meant to be. She knew that they shouldn't be together; especially after Kathryn disappeared, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like they were meant to be. She shook her head; laughing at her own little fairytales. There was no such thing as people destined to fall in love. He gave her a quick squeeze and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys," said Ruby, "look at this." They all crowded around her, and Mary felt herself go pale. There was a few foot prints, but that didn't scare her, what scared her was that there was small dots of blood. Like little bread crumbs showing the trail; she felt herself shiver again. "She was struggling, probably cut her foot," said Ruby, "and then she fell…" They then walked briskly after Ruby; the bloody spatters getting wider and wider.

"I think she did something more than cut her feet." Murmured Emma, and Mary felt herself let out a little cry; David held her close.

"We have to hurry," said August, "she may be dead."

"You think?" snapped Mr. Gold.

"Wait," said Ruby stopping, "I hear something…" she cocked her head a little and then said, "I hear Belle! But she's barley cling on!" and at that everyone ran; even Mr. Gold. They all followed Ruby, but then Mary saw Mr. Gold and August bolt ahead, and she watched as they both seemed to race against each other. She really didn't care; as long as one of them found Belle in time…

~*Mr. Gold*~

His leg screamed in protest, but he just told it to shut up. He saw out of the corner of his eye August keeping a steady pace. August gave off a small smile and seemed to be silently laughing at him. Mr. Gold just ignored him, and kept pushing himself to the limits. He didn't need Ruby anymore to tell him where his Belle is; he could somehow sense her, and he loved the feel of that tether back. He followed it blindly; stumbling a few times, but he kept running. His hair was damp and his face slightly burned from the cruel slaps of branches. Suddenly he felt the tether snap, and he stopped abruptly. His breath was ragged, not from running, but from the sudden disconnection. He shook his head; the lack of the tether could mean only one thing: That she was dead.

~*Belle*~

It has been about a month since her friends, the dwarves, took her under their wings. She felt safe here; at first it felt like a cage with all the dark winding tunnels, but now she learned that she is actually free. Free from the horrors of the upper worlds; she loved it here. She got a job as a waitress in the main hall; those dwarves sure like to eat, and they would always joke around and talk with her. She couldn't be any happier.

"What's wrong with you?" she heard one of them say, "You barley touched your food."

"I don't know." Replied another gruffly, she thought it was Dreamy, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't feel at all like myself. Maybe I should make Doc take a look at me."

"You want to trust a dwarf that got his medical degree from a pickaxe?" joked the other dwarf. Belle smiled at this comment, but then her smile vanished realizing what he feels.

"It's not in his head, it's in his heart." She said out loud not meaning to, "You're in love." Both of them turned to her.

"Well that's impossible. Dwarves can't fall in love." Scoffed the other one.

"Trust me, I know love, and you're in it." Belle replied, at this the other one got up and left. But the gruff one stayed.

"What's it like?" Dreamy asked curiously.

"It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world." She said smiling sadly, "Love is hope, it fuels our dreams. And if, you need to enjoy it." She looked at him in the eye, wanting so much about, well, him. "Cause," she said softly, "love doesn't last forever."

"Well if loves so great," he asked, "then why do I feel so bad?"

"You need to be with the person you love." She replied, her own heart aching.

"Yeah, but how do I know that she feels the same?" he asked, "All she did was talk about seeing some fireflies. Not loving me."

Belle pondered a bit and then asked, "But what did she tell you about these fireflies?"

"Uh," he said, "she was going to see them on the hill top tonight. That she heard that they were the most beautiful site in all the land." Belle smile and laughed a little when he said this; she then shook her head. "What?" he asked.

She looked at him and said, "She wasn't telling you about the fireflies. She was inviting you to be with her."

"You think so?" he said hopefully.

She sighed and replied, "I've had my heart broken enough to know when somebody is reaching out… Now go, find your love, find your hope, find your dreams." He smiled at this.

"Thank you." He said and then leapt out of his seat and sneaked out towards the exit door.

"You're welcome." She said after him and then looked down at her drink. She sighed, remembering him. She stared into her cup of steaming tea, and swore that she could see his face swirling in her cup. She angrily slammed it down; making it shatter and chip. She then let out a small rueful laugh. She knew now that it was her that now had the empty heart and a chipped cup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please review and feed my hungry soul! :) Happy readings!  
**

**Chapter 8**

~*Mr. Gold*~

He frantically looked around; his eyes shifting at every shadow. August seemed to have the same idea and looked around; the others finally came bursting in.

"What's wrong?" asked David, "Why did we stop." And Mr. Gold felt his blood slightly boil for David's stupidity.

"Oh my god!" screamed Ruby, who was a little ways to the left. She had her hand up to her mouth and was shaking like a leaf, so much that she dropped her flashlight. Mr. Gold and everybody else walked where she was, and they all gave a collective gasp. Over Ruby's should Mr. Gold could make out the small nest of brown hair.

"Move!" he said, and he pushed past petrified Ruby. When he did he stopped in his track; their laid Belle in all her beauty, but there was something wrong. His protesting leg finally gave out and he crumpled to the ground; everything around him became a dull blur and all he could see was her. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and she smiled sadly. At that very moment he realized how small she was; how fragile, and he wanted to pick her up and protect her from all the evils of day. He then saw that there was a small tickle of blood from a cut on her forehead and running down like red ribbons on her face. Her skin was so pale, almost blue, and he saw that she almost didn't look real. She looked like a fragile china doll; one breeze may make her crumble. He then extended his arm and gently touched her blue cheeks; they were ice cold. Suddenly a hand came unto his shoulder, and he was pulled back into reality. He then watched as August went up towards her and took one of her limp hands, and Mr. Gold felt like tackling him for even touching her.

"Her pulse is barley there…" he murmured. He looked at the group and then back at her. Suddenly he bent down and kissed her, and it took all of Mr. Gold's strength not to tackle and kill him.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply. August then lifted his head; he then began pumping her chest.

"CPR," he replied, "I'm trying to save her life you know. She's barley hanging by a thread." He then went down and kissed her again, and then pumped her chest; this continued and each time Mr. Gold felt his blood heat up once again. After a few minutes of silence August suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Emma.

"I don't feel a pulse anymore." Said August quietly, "She's gone." Mary let out a small cry and Ruby just shook her head; probably traumatized by the whole event. Mr. Gold shook his head too; he couldn't believe she was dead. She had to live; he couldn't lose her before he even won her back.

"Move." He said gruffly and August silently got up. He then looked at her, and felt tears seep in his eyes. He then slowly bent down; his lips inches from hers. He then took a deep breath and kissed her. He knew he was supposed to just do a quick peck, but he felt himself lingering. He wanted so badly to transfer his warms to her blue cold lips. His then felt his hands cupping her face, and squeezed his eyes shut. He then pulled back; still inches away from her face. He waited; his eyes darting trying to find a twitch of a finger or anything to show life. "Come on, Belle." He whispered, he then bent down and kissed her again. He didn't care if they were there; watching him. He needed his Belle and he would do anything for her. He then pulled back again; watching her. Suddenly she gasped, and colour rushed back to her face. Her eyes then flung open and stared right into his.

~*Belle*~

She opened her eyes, and looked around. Her vision was fuzzy and she felt like she just spun in circles. She then saw him; the fuzzy outline of his face. She wanted to run away in horror, but then she stared into his eyes. His eyes; that deep starry night black; and they both were full and lacking of emotions. His lips were only inches away; she then felt herself lifting a shaky arm, and she lightly touched his face. She didn't know why she was doing this; after all she was stroking the face of a killer. Or maybe not. The thinking made her head spin. She then pulled him closer; closing the small gap, and they embraced into a kiss. Her head screamed at her saying that this was all wrong, but when her lips met his she felt alive. She felt a long forgotten, and maybe once burnt out, flame burn once again. She felt like she was floating, and maybe she was. Maybe she was dead, and was in heaven or hell. But she didn't care, as long as they continued their light or dark kiss she could stay there forever; burning or flying. But suddenly he was pulled away from her and she reached out her hand; trying to find him. Suddenly she saw Emma's face float in front of her. Emma's head was slightly turned, and seemed to be yelling. Her voice seemed only a whisper in the wind and it made her ears ring painfully. Emma then turned to her and she was mouthing words, but no sound came out. Suddenly she heard a distant voice and she strained to listen.

"Belle, Belle, Belle." Emma said, each time getting louder and louder; suddenly it was like the world put up the volume again; she winced at the sudden noise. "Belle," said Emma, "if you can hear me shake your head. You're in shock from the injury." She shook her head, wondering what injury. She then felt a throbbing pain in her head; like someone just stabbed her with a thousand knives. She let out a small choked outcry. She then lifted her hands; they were shaking so much. She had no control over them, but she was able to see red ribbons flowing down her arms and hands; she then realized they were not ribbons, but blood. "Crap." she heard Emma say, "She's going into withdrawal too. Curse those drugs." She then saw Emma turn away from her again, "Someone help me lift her up, and we need to get her to some sort of shelter. Fast." she then watched as David's face came into view; along with Mary Margaret's. She then felt sturdy hands slip underneath her; soon she felt herself being lifted up, but it wasn't the kind of painless flying she felt kissing Mr. Gold. This time every movement sent sharp knives stabbing all over her body. She then let out a cry and it echoed into the darkness; she then felt angry. All she asked was to take the pain away; instead fate has thrust upon her more pain than she can bear. She then saw black spots forming around her vision, but then she saw his face again. His deep black eyes; pleading silently for something. She tried to reach out to him again, but her arm defiantly stayed limp. But she felt his warm hand gently rest on her cheek; she then felt safe again, but it was all over too short. She felt David jerk out of Mr. Gold's warm touch and made her body shift; that's when she cried out again. And that's when she blacked out.

~*Emma*~

"You stay away from her!" she snapped; looking at Mr. Gold. He turned to her and then Belle; who was now limp in David's arms. His eyes didn't hold that cold stone look; it almost looks pleading now. Which made her almost stop in her tracks, but she continued to walk.

"Just get her somewhere safe…" he murmured out. He then continued walking; not looking at anyone in the eye. She could almost laugh for his sudden mood change, but she didn't because she then had a very dreading fear in the pit of her stomach. How come he was so kind to this one girl? A girl who was more than half his age probably; she slightly shuttered at the thought. She then shook her head; those things could be dealt with later. Right now she had to get poor Belle safe.

"We have to get her to the hospital quick!" said Mary looking at Belle's limp body.

"No," August said shaking his head, "the hospital it too far. We'll never make it."

"Then where should we go?" asked Ruby.

"How about that cabin over there?" asked David; he then pointed towards the dark silhouette of a house a few feet away.

"No." said Emma quickly. She gave a sharp look at Mr. Gold; she saw that he was wearing a small smile. She felt her mouth open a little; he planned for this. He probably knew that she would run for the woods, and his cabin happens to be paced right where they need it to be. She felt like she could punch him; who was this man? What did he want to do with such an innocent girl?

"It's either this cabin or the woods." Said August, "And I think Belle here has a less of a change surviving in the woods. Come on." August then walked towards the cabin, and then everyone reluctantly followed. Emma was the last one to go; giving a nasty look at Mr. Gold's back. Wanting so much to handcuff him now and see his miserable face behind bars. They then got to the door, and Mr. Gold reached up to the top of the door; his hand moved around and then he gave off a little aha of triumph. He then jingled some keys and then took a moment to unlock the door. He then opened it and David came walking in followed by others. Emma was the last one to come in and she passed Mr. Gold who was holding the door open, and she gave him a threatening stare. He just looked back at her with a look which was neutral; it was neither kind nor cold. She then walked in; she saw that it was filled with simple furniture. There was a couch and a wooden chair and next to the chair was a fire place. She also saw that there was a kitchen with a wooden table with only two chairs. She also noticed that there was a small vase with a single dried rose.

"You can lay her right there." Mr. Gold said pointing to the couch. David then walked over and slowly towards the couch. He then bent down and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Do you have any blankets?" asked Mary, "We need to get her core temperature up fast." Mr. Gold nodded and he hobbled his way towards another room; he then came back with several blankets. He then handed them to Mary Margaret who then laid them on Belle in heaping masses. Mr. Gold then walked over and took a box of matches; he then lit the fire and walked back to the group.

"We need a first aid kit or something of the sort." Emma said, "We need to clean her wound." Mr. Gold then walked away and quickly came back with a small white box. He then, without looking at Emma, shoved it in her hands. She opened it up to see that it almost had everything and she slightly raised her brow, but she couldn't swell on that now. She went up to Belle and got out some bandages, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. "This is going to sting a bit." She said; even though she knew Belle probably didn't hear. She then soaked the cotton ball in rubbing alcohol; she then dabbed the wound and then rubbed around her face. Cleaning every inch of her of her skin where she could see blood. She then took a bandage and covered her wound which was, luckily, not as horrible as she thought. "I thinks she's going to fine for now." Said Emma and then turned to the group. She then sadly looked at Ruby who was trying to wear a face of stone, but she could clearly see that Ruby was shaking. "Mary, could you and David drive Ruby home."

"I could take her." offered August, and Ruby smile.

"I think I'll go with him; always wanted to ride a motorcycle." She said smiling.

"Ok," Emma said smiling too, "I think that's good idea." Ruby probably did need something to get her mind off of what just happened. She felt bad for bringing her, but she did a good job. August and Ruby then left and Emma heard the motorcycle roar to life and then it got quiet as it sped off. She then saw Mr. Gold sit in the wooden chair next to the couch and fireplace.

"If you and your friends intend on staying here there are some bedrooms over there. Just don't make yourself too at home." He said curtly, and then turned his head to the fireplace, intently watching the flames dancing. Mary and Emma looked at the rooms down the dark hall; she then spotted two rooms with big beds.

"We'll I'm exhausted; I think I'm going to hit the hay." Mary said slightly yawning.

"Me too." Said David; all a bit too quickly. They then both headed towards one of the bed, and they then both awkwardly enter the room and the door clicked behind them.

"I think I'm going to retire too…" Emma said and then looked at Mr. Gold; he turned to her and gave a quick nod. She then entered the room; it was small but had a nice coziness to it. She shivered; how could Mr. Gold know about being cozy? She shook her head and then took off her shirt; leaving only her camisole and pants; she sighed and then collapsed on the bed. She inhaled, and she thought she could smell roses, but before she could think more about it she found herself falling into a deep sleep.

~*Belle*~

Darkness; that's all she knew at first. She had lost the track of time; days, hours, minutes, it didn't matter anymore to her. She would dream a lot too; weird ones. Ones with her in the forest, and even more weirdly she would have dreams of him: Mr. Gold. Except he was different; she couldn't put her finger on it, and when she would try to think her head would spin. Then; maybe after a week or even a day she opened her eyes for the first time. All she saw was wood above her, and she panicked a little think she was in a coffin. She shut her eyes, wanting so badly to go back to her dream world. Suddenly she felt a warm hand gently cover hers; she quickly spun her head. She then let out a small silent gasp; he was there with her. Mr. Gold with his eyes gazing intently at her, and she then thought that maybe it would be ok if he was with her in this coffin. But she then looked around and saw that they were not in a coffin, but in fact a house.

"Where have you taken me?" she whispered out hoarsely, and he seemed to slightly recoil as if she just got up and struck him. She saw the hurt flash across the face, and she slightly regretted saying it. She wanted to say sorry, but then her eyelids grew heavy and she then fell back into a deep slumber. Green, this was the new colour she knew. She saw his face in her dreams, but now his eyes where different. They were golden green and had a mischievous sparkle to them. His face haunted her dreams and dwelled in her nightmares. She had one nightmare that she was running from someone, but she couldn't get away quickly. Then suddenly she was falling, and she tried to scream but the wind choked her. Suddenly she woke up; sitting upwards, making her head spin. She breathed heavily, and one of her hands went up and supported her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him on the chair again; clearly time has passed because he had a more than a five o'clock shadow; it could probably be considered a beard. He also had bags under his eyes probably from lack of sleep. He then stirred from his sleep and instantly straitened seeing that she was awake; she winced again for waking him up from his sleep. They then both stared at each other; silently speaking to one another.

"You're different." She said quietly.

"How so dear?" he asked; cocking his head and smiling a bit.

"It might seem weird," she admitted, "but your eyes." His smile remained, but it had a different look about it. The smile looked almost sad and regrettable; like he knew something she didn't and she just brought it back up. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine dear." He said with a hint of melancholy, "Now get some sleep." She nodded and lied down and closed her eyes. This time it was dreamless, there was no nightmares chasing her down. She then felt herself smile.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

He returned home; breathing ragged and his body shook. He leaned against the table and slightly cursed under his breath; he's been searching for her for months now looking all over. Using magic of course; he couldn't be seen by anyone. That was the problem; it drained him so much, but if that was the price he had to pay to get his Belle back then so be it. He inhaled, trying to regain his strength; he never pushed himself this much before. He then got up; he had to keep searching and he had to find her before Regina did. He closed his eyes; trying to follow the tether to wherever she may be. He then found himself going into darkness; he then saw her face as clear as day. He felt his heart slightly break; her face was full of such sadness. She barley looked like her benevolent self; she then looked straight down at him; her ocean eyes meeting his forest eyes. She then seemed confused and his heart fluttered; she saw him, but then she looked hurt and mad. She then looked away; he then felt himself fall and there was a loud smash. He then came back to his castle; stumbling back and hitting his table with the loud shudder. He felt a prickling pain, but he didn't care. He just saw her; he didn't know where she was, but he saw her. He let out a small sigh of relief; now he knew that she was still alive.

"I'm coming for you Belle," he said, "no matter what." He then whispered it again; hoping his message will reach her. He then got up, the pain in his back disappearing. He wanted to find her now, but he knew that he had to regain his energy. He would start tomorrow and he will find her; soon, he knew it

**So, will he find he find Belle in time? Or will Regina get to her first? And what's with August kissing Belle? Ohhh... The plot thickens. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

******Enjoy! Please review!  
**

**Chapter 9**

~*Belle*~

She blinked her eyes open; sunlight instantly attacking her eyes. She squinted, and shaded her eyes.

"Finally," Emma said, "she's up. Hey Sleeping Beauty; how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She said. She got up; her head throbbed a little. She then looked where Mr. Gold was gone, and she felt a little disappointed; she didn't know why. She wanted to asked, but then bit her tongue; she somehow knew that it wasn't the question to ask to Emma.

"Well," said Emma sitting next to her, "you are going to feel a bit crappy-pardon my French-for a while. You got a nice bump on you head, and you're also going through withdrawal from the drugs." She then nodded to Belle's hands; Belle followed her gaze and saw that unintentionally her hands were shaking. She then clasped them firmly together; trying to force the shaking to stop. "Its ok," said Emma smiling, "the shaking will stop in a few days. Thanks to," she cleared her throat clearly uncomfortable, "Mr. Gold, we saved you just in time before anything bad happened." She then gave Belle an awkward pat on the back. She then got up; just as she left she saw Mary and David come walking in. Mary saw Belle and instantly lit up.

"Belle!" she said coming over, "I'm so glad you're awake!" she then brought her into a huge hug, and Belle smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She then looked around and asked officially, "Where are we?"

"Mr. Gold's cabin in the woods." Said Emma bitterly; Belle nodded knowing her guess was correct. "He had some 'business' to attend to and won't be back till late." Emma answered before Belle asked. She then said, "Since he's gone, I think I'm going have a look around. See if I find anything." Belle nodded slowly wondering what Emma was looking for, but then turned back to Mary; not wanting to dwell on the thought.

"Well," said Mary, "we should make lunch. You look famished." Belle's belly growled in response and they both giggle.

"I want to help." Belle said.

"Ok," said Mary, "but we'll take it easy." Belle nodded and then swung her legs; they then hit the cool smooth wood floor. She then slowly got up; Mary supporting her. Her legs slightly shaking from lack of use, but then her leg regained their strength and she stepped a few times. Mary smiled and she then went into the kitchen and Belle slowly followed. She then made it to the kitchen without fainting; she smiled at her small victory. She then saw that Mary had some eggs, flour, sugar, and other things out on the table. She then saw her mixing a bowl; Mary then handed it to Belle. "Think you can handle it?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," she said, and then she began mixing the batter. Soon, they both were humming and making food by the millions. They already ate lunch, and they were now cooking for diner.

"You're a good cook." Said Mary, smiling at Belle who smiled in return.

"I could also make a good apple pie." Replied Belle; she then saw Mary's smile slightly faltered a bit.

"I was never really fond of apples." Said Mary; Belle then put a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"It's ok," she said smiling, "I never liked heights or cramp place for that matter. Sorry if I offended you."

"It's ok," Mary said smiling, "you didn't know." Suddenly there was click of the door and both girls looked over to the door; they then saw Mr. Gold come walking in. Belle noticed that he had shaved and now looked fresh and new. As he walked she swore that he flashed a small smile at her; she felt both dread and happiness. He then gave a curt nod towards Mary which Mary replied with a curt nod.

"You're just in time for dinner." Mary said, "I'll go get the others." She then left. Belle then left the last tray of food which was a nice roast chicken; she then watched him watch her from a distance. She placed the chicken on the table; she then just stood there for a long moment. He was so far away, yet she felt like he was right there next to her. She closed her eyes; she wanted to ask him the question that was trying to find it's was outside of her. She opened her mouth, but before she could ask the question Emma, Mary, and David came back in. She smiled sadly a bit; another time, another place.

"I hope you like it." Belle said, "Enjoy!" they then all walked towards the table. They then all sat down; Mr. Gold and Emma sat at both ends. David and Mary sat next to each other and Belle sat across of David and Mary. They then dug into their meals; talking happily about their day and what happened when she was out. Everyone seemed to be indulging with the conversation except for Mr. Gold who only gave the occasional smile or head nod. Too soon it was all done and they all leaned back stuffed; Mary and Belle got up and started washing the dishes, and Mr. Gold got up and then went towards a room; he then silently shut the door behind him. There were few tidbits of silent chatter, but that was it. Soon Mary and Belle were done washing the dishes.

"That was fun." Said Mary, and Belle nodded and smile. Mary then turned to David and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and she nodded.

She then turned back to Belle and explained, "Don't worry; we'll be back tomorrow afternoon or so. The weekend is over, so we have to go back to our jobs."

"I know." Belle said smiling, and then hugged her; they then parted and Mary and David walked out. "Bye." Belle called after her and waved. Emma then got up; she looked at Belle and looked a bit distressed.

"I have to go…" she said bitterly. Belle went up to her and gave her a pat and smiled.

"I'll be ok." She said, "What's the worst thing that could happen?" she said and Emma gave off a rueful laugh and looked at the closed room.

"Here," she said handing Belle a piece of paper, "this is my number. Call me if anything happens." Belle nodded and then Emma hesitantly made her way to the door. She then with a sigh left; Belle couldn't help but sight too. Now she was all alone, well, not really, but she didn't have a whole crowd following her. She then looked at the closed door; she wanted to both run away and towards it. She shook her head, so many emotions shot through her whenever he was near. Can she forgive him? For almost killing that man and maybe kidnapping her? Was saving her life make up for all that he had done? She then felt something else for him, but she pushed it far behind her mind. Suddenly her eyes wandered over towards the window; she then felt herself walked towards the door. She then opened the door and saw that it was a cold but crystal clear night. She breathed out making small clouds; she looked up and saw thousands of stars sprinkled against the black canvas. She then sat down on the soft grass; just in awe with the openness. No wonder Mr. Gold loved it here; it was open, but also silent and secluded. She smiled; wanting to stay here forever.

~*Mr. Gold*~

The dinner was delicious of course, but it was all too loud for his liking. So he left and went into his bedroom to read. He loved watching Belle cook; it reminded him of the days when everything was simple. He sighed; suddenly his ears perked up not from noise, but from the lack of it. He then got up, and walked across his room. He then walked out into the living room; he then saw that there was no one was in sight. He felt himself get attacked with worry; he then saw her brown hair bobbing outside. He then walked outside; quickly grabbing a blanket. He then got outside and saw her head spin around.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hello," he replied, "what's someone like you out here in the cold all alone?" he then came up to her; still standing.

"I don't know," she replied turned away, "but I just like the openness of it. If that makes sense." She then shivered, and he draped the blanket around her shoulders; she then murmured out a small thanks.

"Well," he said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He turned to leave but she called out, "Wait, don't go." He turned and saw her, and her eyes flashed with different emotions so fast he couldn't read them. He then decided to sit down; he then sat down next to her. They sat in silence and he edge a little closer to her.

Suddenly she said, "They thought I was mad you know… It's true I think; they said I would always ask for 'Rum' and say that I had tell him that I was alive. That he thought I was dead… I don't know…" he felt himself bristle; so she remember a bit. She then turned to him, "Why me?" she asked, "Why you so interested with me?"

"What do you mean dear?" he asked.

"You saved me from that man, and you brought me back to life. I think you know what I mean." She said.

"I don't know;" he said honestly, "I just feel this feeling to save you."

"Did you do it?"she asked turning away, "Did you kill my mother? Steal me away? And… t-take my innocence away?" he felt himself bristle with anger; he could kill Regina now for filling her head with lies. He couldn't help himself; he softly grabbed her face with his hands and she let out a small gasp.

"I would never do that to you. Never." He growled, not at her, but at everyone who told her that. Her eyes widened at bit, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stroke her face; feeling her soft cheek.

"Kiss me." she said. He felt himself soar he leaned in, but heisted; would he be able to control his passion. But before he could decide she closed the gap and kissed him; at first it was slow, but then it got faster and faster. Suddenly he felt something inside of him release, and he pushed; he wanted more; he wanted all of her. She let out a little cry from the intensity. Suddenly he felt himself pull away; he then turned away from her. He felt himself breath heavily; he almost hurt her. He cursed under his breath; he probably scarred her now. Suddenly he felt a warm hand touch his cheek; he turned to see her. Her eyes full of wonder and happiness.

"I think I might be in love with you…" she whispered. She then lied down and he did to, and they both stared up to the sky. They were wordless, but also they talked about everything. She then shifted up against him, and threw the blanket on top of them. She then sighed and rested his head on his should her, and he wrapped and arm around her. Soon she was fast asleep, but he wasn't. He wanted to enjoy each and every second of this. He never wanted it to end, but suddenly it did.

"Mr. Gold?" said a voice, "Mr. Gold?" he suddenly jerked from his daydream and looked down at her. She had the blanket securely wrapped around her. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No." He said, a bit too harsh. He then left quickly; cursing out of his breath. He then got into the cabin; leaning against the door. He felt a tear slip out; he couldn't do this. He couldn't have her here anymore. His passion was so great he was starting to imagine things. He shook his head angrily; he wanted to kill Regina. He wanted to whisk Belle away and hold her close forever. At that moment he knew that starting tomorrow he will work endlessly to win her back. Even if it meant begging on his knees; he then got up and went over to his chair. He then collapsed in the chair, and leaned back; he was able to see her lying down. A few hours passed and he saw that she was fast asleep. He then got up and went outside; he then saw her, so beautiful and peaceful. He then carefully picked her up; his leg protesting, but he ignored it. He then careful brought her back into the cabin; he then laid her down into a bed in a room. He then quietly walked out; shutting the door behind him. He then went into the bedroom next to hers and collapsed onto his bed. He then felt sadness well inside of him, but before the tears came sleep mercifully came.

~*Regina*~

She walked into Granny's Diner; not a soul was there except for one man. This man had a nasty bruise on his face; he also had a long sewed up gash on the right corner of his head. She went up to him and sat next to him.

"What a nasty gash on you head." She said.

"From that bloody Mr. Gold." He gruffly responded.

"Well," she said, "someone needed to stand up against him." at this he gave off a harsh laugh. "I think I can help." She said; she then took out a large wad of money and discreetly handed it to him.

He then took the money and nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said. They then both gave off an evil smile.

"You have done a great service." She said.

"Anything for you Madam Mayor." He said, and she nodded. She then got up and left.

**Don't be angry with the Belle and Gold scene. It was necessary; Belle wouldn't be snogging (kissing), him right now. Too soon! I hope you likes, and I found out Belle's Earth name. So I'm going to write that soon. She'll still will be called Belle, but it I thought it would be cool if you guys knew. :) Until next time! Read on! **


	11. Chapter 11

******Sorry for posting late. Well, I did say that I will try to post everyday; if not then every other day. Anyways I made it extra long so that you will be satisfied. Reviews are welcomed. I hope you like. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 10**

~*Emma*~

She finally got the "classified" files from Regina; thanks to Mr. Gold, but he always came with a price. He had to read it first; she didn't know why he would want to, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. She then shook her head; no need to worry yet. Right now she needed to concentrate on winning the court case. She flipped through the pages; it says here that her name was Rose Isabelle French, but her close relatives and friends call her Belle for some odd reason. She then flipped through the pages; it said here that doctors report her of being stoic, but whenever they tried to talk to her she would rave about fairy tales and a man named Rum. Rum. Why rum? Was it short for something? It also said that some of the nurses thought that she was speaking about alcohol, and when they told her she couldn't have any she would just laugh coldly. She then would say, "I have to find him and tell him I'm alive; he thinks I'm dead." Emma wasn't surprised there; a lot of people she asked about Belle thought that she was dead. Then it just went on about her medical records and even mentions that she is fond of reading and roses. Emma threw the fold down; she leaned back rubbing her temple. There was barely enough information in here to really take Regina down. They did have the drugs, but that was it; it would be a very short case. She then looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. She sighed and then closed her eyes; today is going to be a long day. She then got up, and picked up the folder. She then headed towards the door; she decided that she would quickly visit Rose-or Belle- before going back and taking a quick nap. She deserved knowing what was inside of this folder. She then got into the car and sped off.

~*Rose*~

Emma just came by; quickly saying hello and then leaving. She didn't blame her; Emma had dark circles under her eyes; she deserved the rest. The folder felt very heavy in her hands; Mr. Gold was no where in site, he was probably still sleeping. She had always been a light sleeper, so alert that even the smallest noise woke her. She then sat down on the couch; laying the folder carefully on her lap. As if one sudden movement will make it explode. She then felt her hand going towards and away from the folder; like a snake lashing towards its prey. She then took a deep breath, and then opened it. On the top showed a dull picture of her; her name was Rose French. She knew that of course, but everyone called her Belle. Weird. She shook her head; now she remembered. She remembered why everyone called her Belle; her mother always thought she was beautiful even though she thought she wasn't.

"Belle means beautiful." Her mother chirped once, and from then on everyone called her Belle. She likes Belle; it rolled off her tongue better for some reason. Her hands shook as she turned the page; she then felt a little pinprick of pain. She read how the doctors wrote about her crazy ranting; she then felt herself shake.

"You shouldn't read that." Came a soft voice; she gasped looking up. She saw Mr. Gold standing in the doorway; a somewhat sad look on his face.

"I-" she tried to say, but the words stopped halfway through; she then realized that she didn't know why she was really reading this. What did she really want from this? Closure? Some clue to the past that will clear the fog of her mind. She then felt herself violently shake. She felt tears well in her eyes; she didn't know anything anymore. Everything that was black and white became a thousand shades of grey. She shook her head; wanting to put everything back to its proper place. Mr. Gold was Mr. Gold; the man who took her away. Not the man who she may have feelings for, or have dreams of him. The she was just Rose; the girl who was set free and remained free and lived happily ever after. Suddenly there was a gentle tug on the folder and she turned to see Mr. Gold gently pulling the folder away from her. She was so into her thought that she didn't notice him come up and sitting next to her. She released the folder and he then tossed it in a nearby waste bin. She then felt a sudden weight being slightly lifted from her weary shoulders. "Thanks." She said silently; her whole body still shook, and she closed her eyes. She then felt a warm hand cover hers; she opened her eyes to see him gently clasping her hand. Her shaking stopped as if by magic, and she partly opened her mouth. He then somehow sensed her surprise and pulled his hand back, and soon afterward her hands began to shake again. She then looked down; her cheeks becoming hot. They then sat for a long moment in silence when she finally stuttered, "W-why did you do it?"

"Do what dear?" he asked mildly.

"K-kill that man…" she said; she then looked at him and instantly wished she didn't use the word kill. He clearly looked mad, but not at him, but almost to himself.

"I didn't kill him." he replied bitterly, "I only gave him a good beating. He deserved it you know. For trying to-" he stopped looked at her and then the ground.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "thank you. I guess I have to call you my hero now." She joke and laughed nervously.

"I'm not a hero dear." He replied dryly.

She cocked her head a bit, "I think you can." She said, "You just have to try."

"It's a bit hard for me." he replied. He then inhaled and said changing the subject, "I have something for you." He then got out a stack of books and handed it to her. "I see you board all the time, so hopefully it will entertain you." He smile a little, and she did to. She saw that the top book is a Grimm's fairytales. She then saw that it was also other books including Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, she remembered reading the rest of the series in the cell, Wicked: Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, and Lord of the Rings. She quickly flipped through all the books; trying to decide which one to read first. She then decided to read Harry Potter first; since she'll probably finish it in a day or two.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything." He just nodded and he then got up. She then saw him leave and there was little small cry that begged him to stay. She then sighed; shaking her head, she was still so confused. But hopefully these books will help escape from the madness of reality. She then opened a book; diving into a world of magic.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

From far away people would probably look like a beast. He hadn't washed for days, and he developed a rough beard. He couldn't waste time washing; he had to find her. His mind mockingly repeated the image of her; taunting him to grab a clue he hadn't seen before. He paced his castle; muttering to himself. Suddenly he stopped; he remembered now. He saw only darkness around her so that must mean that she was not above ground, but under. He cursed under his breath for being so foolish. He wasted all that energy looking above ground. He then paced again; trying to think of all the places underground. The mines. Those are the only places he knew that would have been located underground. He then cursed again because those are the mines to get fairy dust, and where there is fairy dust there are fairies. They wouldn't let him step even a hundred meters near the mines. He's going to have to create a plan; a quirk in their magic. Only for a minute to see his Belle and beg for forgiveness, and that only meant one thing. That he had to wait; build up power and then unleash his plan. He then sighed; hopefully she'll still be safe for a day or two. He then went down; he rather start resting now so he can sooner get back to her. He then smile; he couldn't wait for her to come.

~*Belle*~

"Now," said Doc, "if you see anything out of the ordinary; get out. If you came back without the supplies we'll understand." There was a murmur of agreement and all the dwarves nodded. Belle nodded and put on her blue silk cloak; she then fetched her basket. She was going into town for the first time to get some food for her friends.

"Wish me luck," she said smiling, "I'll be back soon." She then waved and then went out. She had to admit that it was a bit of relief going up to the world; she breathed in the fresh air instead of the slightly stale air in the mines. Everything was so opened here, so vast and wide. She then smiled drinking in the sun, and she then happily made her way.

Soon she arrived to the town square, and was amazed. Everything here was alive; people walked around yelling what they were selling. She shook her head; only a few months in the mines can make you truly appreciate the surface world. She then walked passed a mirror; she then froze. She peered into it and realized that her appearance had truly changed. She was pale from the lack of sunlight, and her brown hair ran down in thick waves; it almost reached her waist. She also saw that her blue eyes were a bit pale; instead of being ocean blue they were almost sky blue. Like when the sun just is rising. She then smiled and then went on about her job, stopping ever so often to gaze at the amazing goods that people offered.

"Hello dearie." Said a voice; her heart stopped. She then quickly turned around, but instead of seeing Rumpelstiltskin she saw a kind man standing behind a booth. She inwardly gave a sigh of relief, and she smiled. This man was about in his late forties with salt and peppered hair; he had lines across his face. Lines that was full of laughter and smiles.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"What is your name?" he asked smiling in return.

"My name is B-I mean Rose." She said, and then let out an inward sigh again. She almost revealed her real name. The dwarves and her agreed that when she goes outside that she'll have a fake name.

"What a lovely name." he said smiling.

"Thank you." She said smiling and he nodded in reply, and then she walked away feeling like she turned over a new leaf. After a while she was done getting all she needed, and she sadly started to exit the town. She was at the outskirts of town when suddenly an old lady came up to her.

"Bread malady?" the lady crooned extending a shaky hand. Belle then saw that in the woman's leathery hand was a small loaf of bread. Belle smiled gently and handed her a few coins. "Bless you." The women said and then gently handed the bread to her. Belle then took it and walked away. She then walked strait into the forest; careful to keep her ears opened for any carriages. Her stomach growled and she pulled out the small loaf of bread. She took a small bite; it was warm and had a sweet flavor to it. She gobbled it down quickly, and licked her lips in satisfaction. But soon after a few moments her head began to throb; she stumbled a few times. She then leaned against a tree breathing heavily. Her vision blurred and she tried to clear away the fog in her mind, but it remained. She took one more step, and then fell down. She groaned a bit, and then she saw a blurry figure. She then tried to cry out, but her mind and mouth didn't obey. The figure leaned down, and she saw crystal clear Regina sneering at her.

"It was almost too easy." She said, and cackle. With that Belle passed out into darkness.

~*Mr. Gold*~

It was only seven in the morning, but Belle was a good third of the way through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; he sat in his wooden chair by the fireplace and she sat only a few feet away from him on the couch. Occasionally she would glance up and smile, and he felt a small flicker of hope; she did sit intentional near him. He watched her read; he loved the way that there was a small crease between her brows when she read, and how sometimes she would laugh out loud or cry. She even once stood up; her face flashing angrily at the words, but then she slowly sat down. He gave off a low chuckle; he then felt a slight pain. She was so close that he could lean over and brush her cheek, yet she was so far away he couldn't. He knew that she remembered once; it was in the files, but did she remember now? Or did Regina's lies shroud the truth. He also shook his head; still shocked at his own active imagination. He created a whole different scenario in his mind; he probably looked like a mad man with just standing there. He then felt himself shudder; was his love for her making him delusional? But wait, true loves kiss can break any curse. So by him kissing her when she was unconscious slightly made a tear in Regina's curse? Did he get his magic back for a while? He then felt excitement; maybe what he saw a vision of the future.

"_No,"_ he thought, _"stop being so silly. It's just not possible."_

"So sad…" she murmured.

He then snapped back to reality, "What is dear?" he asked. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Snape," she replied, "such a complex man. Is he good? Is he evil? Reminds me of a bit of you." Her cheeks slightly turned red after she said this. He just replied with a chuckle, and she returned to her book. He knew the real reason he gave her the books. Of course he was trying to make her remember, but was there something else he wanted her to learn? Something inside of him told him that he gave her these books because it all shows the views of the bad guys. Was he trying to make her soft? He kept thinking and soon it was well around eleven. "I'm going to make lunch." She said closing her book, which was half read, "Would you like to join me?"

He smile and said, "It would be an honor."

"I'll get ready then. You can help if you want." She said and she left before he could see her reaction, but he didn't care. Maybe at lunch he could strike up a conversation to try to subtly ask about her feelings towards him. He then got up; slowly following after her.

~*Rose*~

This day it was just leftovers, and she juggled a tray of food. She was about to cross the small kitchen into the dining room when she tripped; she felt herself fall backwards. But before she crashed down she felt a firm hand press on her back and push her forwards; she turned to see Mr. Gold standing there.

"Thanks for saving me, again." She said smiling.

"My pleasure." He said giving off a small imp like grin, "Here let me take one for you." He then took a plate and limped towards the table. She then slowly followed him into the dining room. They then sat down, and started eating. She sitting one end while he sat on other. She then twirled her forked, and then cleared her throat. "A question on your mind dear?" he said, and she slightly opened her mouth. How did he know what she was thinking all the time?

"I was just wondering," she asked cautiously, "where did you get your limp? I mean, where did you get your injured leg?"

The scraping of his fork slightly stopped, making it dead silent. He then continued to push his food around when he said, "An old battle wound I suppose."

"From what?" she asked, she couldn't help herself. She somehow need to know all about him for some odd reason.

"A war." He said simply.

"Ah." She said, and then they at silence for a few minutes.

"Now I get to ask a question." Said Mr. Gold; she looked up and saw him leaning back with a smile.

"Oh really?" she asked sly smiling.

"Yes," he said, "now here is my question: Why are you so fond of roses?" At this she blushed and looked slightly down.

"I don't know." She said, "I just like the way they smell and, it might sound silly, but I love how their beauty is surrouned by thorns."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked up and then said smiling, "Because it shows that beauty can come from the oddest places. You would never guess that a rose can come from such a sharp and not really beautiful bush. I think I also remember something else… I think before I was put in, you know, I-I remember a guy giving me one once." She laughed and shook her head smiling.

"I hope that man was kind to you," he said, "he probably didn't deserve you really." He seemed to say this ruefully a hint of something else in his voice. He then got up and took his and her dishes. "I'll do the cleaning," he said, "you can go back to your book."

She smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Gold." She then got up and walked over to the couch. She didn't know how long she read, but it was probably for an hour or so. She closed the book; just finishing it. She looked up; Mr. Gold was nowhere in sight. She then walked to the sink getting a glass of water as she passed the toaster she stopped. She saw that her hair took on a mousy colour and it as heavy with oil. She grimaced a little; she couldn't believe she looked like in front of him. Wait, why should she care what he thinks? But still it would hurt to take a shower. She then walked to the bathroom; she then got a new outfit. It was a long sleeved red shirt; she also had black bellbottom pants. She then turned on the hot water; she then stripped her sticky cloths and hopped in. The hot water stung her in a good welcoming way; she sighed in relief letting all her was away. She then felt herself start singing.

"I princess slept in a tower, for seventeen years. Awaiting for a prince she was told would appear. His kiss had to be strong, yet tender and sweet. To awaken her from her restful retreat. But when her mother, the witch, had caught word of the news. That such a prince had arrived, then she kindly refused." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Well I'm not in a tower, and I'm not locked away." She continued, "And so I'll close my eyes, and shut them real tight. And I'll make a wish with all my might." She then finished washing and her singing. She then got out humming a bit. She was drying her hair when suddenly clicked, and she gasped. She wrapped her towel around her; she then watched Mr. Gold enter and then freeze. He looked at her with a surprised look. "Ever heard of knocking?" she asked silently; slightly afraid.

"Sorry." He said; he then walked out quickly and firmly shut the door behind him. She sighed and then quickly dressed. She then went out of the bathroom, and she saw him sitting in his chair; his head in his hands.

She walked up to him and whispered, "Mr. Gold, are you ok?" his head instantly shot up, and he turned away.

"I'm sorry for seeing you… I didn't know you were taking a shower." He said quietly.

"Hey," she said kneeling and resting a hand on his hands, "it's ok. You didn't advance on me or anything. Everything is ok."

He looked at her in the eyes; not saying a word. He then silently whispered, "I know you believe in everything Regina claims, and I'm trying to prove her wrong, but after this event. I don't you'll ever believe me." she tilted her head; what was he talking about? She shook her head standing.

"You don't know what I believe in." she whispered, "Maybe you will someday, but not today." With that she turned and walked away.

**That was an awkward moment, wasn't it? Now you see that I changed Belle to Rose when she's in Storybrooke. But she's still called Belle. I hope you can eat and digest that bit of info. I also have to sadly inform you that next week I will be gone on a short trip (family business), for a few days. I will not be able to post or write. But I promise that I will try to write a chapter before I leave and after I come back. Just please hang in there and try not to starve from lack of new chapters. :) Hope to see you soon. Read on! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting yesterday; I was packing. ****Some people have asked me where that song that Belle (Rose), sang in the shower. Well you can listen it at this link: .com/. Just press the song that says "I wish" and press play. It's a really nice song. Anyways, please review and I'm so excited for tonight's episode. **

**Chapter 11**

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

It was time; he was ready. He then quickly transported himself to the outskirts of the forest. He then donned his cloak and then started walking into the forest. He quickly walked through the forest; pausing once in a while to listen if anyone was following him. He then entered a small clearing where he saw the wide opening of the cave; he then knelt down behind a stump. He felt his body slightly shudder; he could already feel that repulsive fairy power. He then swallowed his disgust; he took a deep breath. He then released all his stored power; he had to do this correctly. He felt his dark magic slowly snip a small unnoticeable hole in the fairies shield. He felt his energy quickly deplete, but he pushed forwards. He then felt the magic shield crumble slightly, and he shot up and stumble towards the cave. He then entered the cave collapsing against a wall; he breathed heavily as if he just ran a marathon. His head spun rapidly, and he shook his head. He gave off a small evil smile creep on his lips, sure he was tired now, but he got in. He wished that he could see the Blue Fairy's look if he waltzed in on her, but he had no time for that. He listened intently for any sounds of movement; he then looked around him. It was all clear; he pulled his hood closer towards him hoping no one will notice him. He then quickly walked down a dark narrow hallway; he felt some energy return to him. He then stopped at an intersection; he then suddenly heard the merry whistles of dwarves. He was glad, for the first time, of their annoying singing. He then heard their voices fade away; he then quickly walked towards the opposite direction in which the dwarves came from. He knew that this was the place that he last saw her. He threw off his hood, and looked around.

"Belle?" he whispered. He walked around; he then went up to a wooden counter with tons of cups. He then noticed one that had a chip in it; he lightly traced his finger around the rim.

"Who the hell are you?" said a menacing voice. Rumpelstiltskin spun around to see one of the dwarfs staring at him. "You're Rumpelstiltskin." The dwarf spat out. He then pointed his pickaxe right up to his throat.

"You must be Grumpy." He said calmly.

"How did you know my name?" Grumpy asked.

"I read what was written on your little axe." He replied as if he was talking to an incompetent child; which he was really.

"This axe," Grumpy said shoving the axe further in his throat, "is specially made to cut out diamonds; did you know that it could break your skull like it was made of butter?" He didn't need this right now; all he need to do is find Belle.

"Where's Belle?" he asked sharply.

"Why do you need to know?" snapped Grumpy, "Maybe I should just get the Blue Fairy to come over here. She would know what to do with you." He felt himself bristle; somehow he needed to find this man's weakness. He then stared into the man's coal black eyes; he then saw images flash before his eyes. He smiled evilly as he found his weakness.

"Or will you just call the Blue Fairy just so you can hope to see her? What's her name? Oh yes, Nova. Such a pretty name. Pity you left her." he said menacily.

"How do you know about her?" he growled, but Rumpelstiltskin saw that fear and sadness flashed in his eyes.

"I'm all knowing of course." He snapped. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me where dear Belle is, I'll tell you how to win Nova back. You did break her heart right? Such a pity; she did love you, you know."

"I can get her back?" he asked.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smile, "just lower your little pickaxe please. Thank you."

"So," said Grumpy lowering his pickaxe, "how do I win her back?"

"Easy," said Rumpelstiltskin brandishing his hand, "you have to show your love for her; since of course you never showed it to her."

"How do I show my love for her?" he asked.

He leaned in and said sneering, "I think you can figure that on your own. So, where is Belle." There was no reply from him and growled, "Don't test me. I gave my end of the bargain, now you give me yours."

"She's been gone for days." Grumpy replied hesitantly.

"What happened to her? Where was she last?" he asked fiercely; he needed to get to her. The longer he waited the father she is away from her.

"She went into town to get some supplies. That's all I know." He replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said and then stalked off; once he was outside, he then transported to the town square where that dwarf said she went last. He then stormed in; the first person he saw he went up to his booth.

"Did you see a girl?" he asked, "She has blue eyes and brown hair." The merchant looked up and jumped up in surprise. "Answer me!" he snapped banging the table.

"There was a girl that y-you described. Her name was Rose; she left that way." The man stuttered. He then walked towards the direction the man pointed; he knew it was risky to walk in the open like this, but he felt a desperation that he hadn't felt for centuries. He needed to find Belle; he felt something inside of him tell him that he had to find her fast. He then followed a path that was recently trampled on; which his guessed Belle took, and he searched franticly for her. He then walked up to a small clearing, and he saw a blue silk cloak lay on the ground. He went up to her, and knelt down and grasped the cloak.

"Belle? Belle!" he yelled out. He stood up and looked around him, but she was nowhere in sight. He then heard a soft thump noise; he looked down. Something fell from her cloak; he gingerly picked it up. He then turned it in his hands; he saw that it was a perfectly round apple. It was red as blood. He felt anger take over him; he crushed the apple in his palm. Only one person would have done this. Regina. He let out a yell; it was full of fury that it could have belonged to a wild animal. "I'm going to find you Belle," he whispered, "and I'll make Regina pay." he then got up and walked with the cloak in his hands.

~*Rose*~

It's been three days, and she finished Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. She was now reading the Grimm's fairytale book; she was always intrigued by the stories. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret have been visiting in the afternoons a lot. They decided that it would be best for her to stay with Mr. Gold for a while until Emma gets hard evidence to win the case. She didn't mind; she also saw that it relieved Mary a lot because her small apartment was getting crowded. She also liked Mr. Gold's cabin; it was quiet and open, and he always left her a nice comfortable distance. He left on some days to open his shop, but mostly he stayed.

"Aren't you worried about your business." She asked one day.

"What about it dear?" he asked.

"I mean," she said, "you stay here, so if anyone wants to pawn or buy you won't be there. So won't you lose costumers?"

"People rarely come by my shop." He replied, "I just go there to check up on things."

"Oh." She said. She then walked around the room; tidying up here and there. She bit her lip a bit; why was that reply making her feel sad? What did she really want to hear? She shook her head; although this cabin was far away it didn't mean that her worries didn't disappear. She couldn't wait until the court date until everything will be solved, but something inside of her told her that the court date wasn't the true answer.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He watched her as she walked around dusting things that were already dusted. He continued to watch as she walked around straitening things, and cleaning dishes; she was like a bee, never stopping. It reminded him of when she worked at his castle; he use to do this too. Watch her diligently work; he shook his head. She was always so active that it made him tired just looking at her. He sometimes to stand up and just tell her to hold still, but nothing could stop her and he knew that. He sighed as he remembered; he felt emotions cascade down on his weary body.

~*Regina*~

"Regina!" she heard someone bellow. She smiled; the timing couldn't be more perfect. She turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin storming towards her; she felt a small shiver of fear. He looked like she never saw him before; his eyes were like animals, ready to rip out anyone's throat.

"Hello," she said, keeping her composer, "and what do I owe the pleasure."

"Please be damned!" he spat in her face, he then leaned in and said in a low voice, "You took someone of mine and I want her back!"

"Excuse me," she snapped back, "but I think she doesn't belong to you. Remember, you sent her away. She is all free game."

"What do you want Regina?" he said in a low menacing voice.

"Why do want to see her so much?" she asked, "She defiantly doesn't want to see you."

"And how do you know?" he asked, "You lied to me before, and you could be lying to me again."

"Just because I'm so nice, I'll let you see her." Regina said smiling. Her then face became serious and she then said, "But if she says that she'll never want to see her again, you'll leave her alone."

"What are you going to give up?" he asked.

She smiled, she knew that he could never resist a deal, "If she agrees to go with you then I'll let her go with you, and I'll never interfere with her again."

"Deal." He said, "Where is she?"

"Come this way." Regina said, and she gave off a silently evil laugh; she finally got him trapped in her web.

~*Belle*~

She sat in the corner of the room; it was a simple one, it had a bed, a table, and a chair. She also had a closet, but it held nothing but a few dead moths. Finally there was a mirror, but she covered it with one of her bed sheets. She heard the door open and close. She slowly turned around expecting Regina to come in; giving another of her lectures with her, but she then saw him standing there.

"Belle." He breathed out. He just stood there and she wanted to cry; both in joy and dread.

"_No,"_ she thought, _"why now? Why here?"_

"I'm sorry Belle." He said, looking at her with sadden eyes.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I came for you." He said, "I can free you from Regina." At this she felt tears slip from her eyes. "Hey," he said gently coming next to her and knelt down; he then gently whipped tears from her eyes. "It's ok."

"Why me?" she asked, "Why do you want me?" at this he sighed and looked away.

"I don't know," he replied looking at her, "it's just you made me feel something inside that I hadn't felt in centuries."

"But you pushed me away." She replied bitterly.

"It's complicated." He replied sadly.

"Well, at least try to explain." She said quietly. He sighed and, and looked down.

"You're the thing that I love most, and I never want you to get hurt." He said. She then got off the chair and knelt in front of him.

"How do I know that you even love me?" she asked searching for any emotions in his eyes.

"I came here, didn't I dear?" he said, an old flicker of mischief dancing in his eyes. "Come with me, please." He said, his mischief fading, "I'll leave you when we get out, but at least get away from here."

"I-I," she stuttered shaking her head, "I'll go with you." A smile went across his face and he stood up. She then felt the wind get sucked out of lungs and they were instantly outside of the castle; quite far away actually. She could only see the small peaks of Regina's tower. He then presented her the blue silk cloak that she lost all those days ago.

"Come on." He said extending a hand. She sadly looked at him; she wanted so badly to tell him everything, but she couldn't; for his safety.

"No." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Regina will leave me alone; you said that you'll leave me alone if I went with you. All I want is to be alone." She said; every word felt like vinegar in her mouth.

"Belle," he said, "don't do this."

She shook her head, "I don't. Love. You, anymore." She whispered. She then started walking away. Suddenly she felt his firm grip grasp her wrist; she let out a small gasp. She turned around.

"Regina put you up to this didn't she?" he said; his eyes flashed with anger. It made her flinch. "Didn't she?" he pulled her closer towards her.

"Don't m-make this harder than it has to be." She stuttered; looking away. He then gently, but firmly turned her cheek so that she had to face him.

"Tell me." he said.

She shook her head laughing lowly, "I can't."

"I don't care if she threatened you; tell me." he snapped.

"She's still watching us you know." She said in a whisper, "I'm doing this for you."

"She can't see us; we're safe." He said gently. She then hugged him; she felt tear roll down her cheeks.

"She'll kill you if I don't leave you." She whispered.

"No one can kill me dear." He whispered; his arms wrapped protectively around her. She felt herself closer her eyes; she wanted to stay like this forever.

"As long as I stay away from you; you'll be safe." She whispered.

"I don't care. I'd rather have you." He said. She smiled sadly; breathing in his scent for maybe the last time.

"Remember," she whispered quickly, "I love you. Come and find me." she then painfully pulled away. She then walked quickly away, whipping tears away.

"You don't love me." he said; his voice yelling, "You wouldn't leave me if you did."

"I love you more than life itself." She whispered. She then walked; feeling his presence fade slowly. Soon she was all by herself, walking to who knows where. Suddenly she felt herself shiver as a dark force covered her.

"Such a pity," said a cold voice, "he would have given anything you wanted."

"Stop mocking me," she spat, "I gave my end of the deal. Now it's your turn to give your half," She turned towards the voice, "Regina."

"So hostile." She said, smiling, "But fine; I promise I neither interfere with your beloved Rumpelstiltskin nor interfere with you." She then pause and said, "I never knew you would be such a good dealer." She then gave off a evil laugh and said, "Well, I'm off." and with that she disappeared.

"I learned from the best." Belle said quietly and then she walked away.

**I like the last bit. I hope you liked it too. Please review, and I hope you enjoy tonight's episode. I'll post, hopefully, another chapter before I leave. Until then, read on. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I lied. I can fit in one more chapter before I leave for the rest of the week. It's short, but I hope you enjoy. Please review, and I set up a poll. So just read the question and answer what you think is right. I can't wait for the results. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

~*Mr. Gold*~

Sadly he had to leave Belle for the day; he did have to check up on his shop. He gently lifted the chipped teacup; the china cooled his hands. He felt his eyes wander towards the calendar next to the soft chiming clock. The court date was only a month away; he sighed. What happened to the time? He needed to win her over. At least now she didn't run away when he came near to her. He gazed out of the window; his heart stopping every time a brow haired girl walked by. He kept thinking it was her, but he knew that she was safe and sound. Tucked away in his cabin probably curled up with a book; he let out a low laugh. She was reading the fairy tales now, and he wondered when it will hit her; if ever. He placed the cup down carefully and then sighed; rubbing the bridge of his nose. Suddenly there was a gentle tinkle of the bell and he looked up; he then saw that it was Belle. She looked around; her eyes shifting at every little movement. She clutched the Grimm's fairytale book.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; she jumped a little, but the smiled.

"I came to see you." She replied.

"You shouldn't be here." he said sharply, "It's too dangerous."

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked innocently. This time he flinched a little; if only she knew, if only she knew. "Anyway," she continued, "you can't keep me lock me up forever; I will sooner or later have to face society. I thought I'll just dip my toe in; test out the waters a bit."

"Well," he said sifting his gaze from her to the door and back, "you can read in my office if you want. Just try to conceal your need to touch everything." he gave off a little smile, and she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you." She said and past him; his body shuddered slightly. She smelled of roses.

"You're welcome." He said, barley a whisper, and he watched her disappear into the next room.

~*Rose*~

He wasn't joking about suppressing her urge to touch everything, in his office there where piles of interesting antiques. Some where broken, others where mid-fixed, and some where fixed. She ran her finger on the surface of a table; its smooth surface gliding under her hands. She then found a small chair and gently sat down; she looked around some more from her chair. She then spotted a rather large spindle; she slowly got up, putting her book on the chair, and she walked towards the spindle. On close inspection she saw that it was fully repaired; it almost looked brand new. It was a simple spindle, nothing special, but something drew her towards it. She then gently touched the wheel; it then turned slightly letting out a solitary squeak. She ran her hands around the frame; her eyes searching for whatever drew her towards this. Something screamed at her in the back of her mind, but it was too far away for her to grasp it. She then shook her head and smiled. If only she was a normal girl, but ever since she was a little girl her life wasn't normal. She felt a tear slip, and she wiped it away quickly. She wondered who really killed her mother, or if that was a lie too. She leaned her head on the wheels frame.

"Well, I guess you couldn't hold it off." said a voice. She gasped and turned around and saw him standing only a few feet away from her. His face didn't show hatred, more like sad humor.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, "I didn't mean too. It's just…" her voice trailed off.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" he said walking slowly towards her.

"Yes." she replied softly, and she turned back the wheel; she then felt him walked up right behind her. She inhaled, rain, for some reason rain was her favorite scent; aside from roses of course.

"I bought this off a man; didn't want anything to do with it." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

He inhaled and then said, "He said that the wheel reminded him too much of something or someone. Can't remember."

"I wonder what hurt him so much." She replied.

"I bought this because I like to watch the wheel spin; it calms me somehow." He replied. She then reached out and gently pushed the wheel; it then let out a rhythmic pattern of squeaks.

"How can something so foreign be so familiar?" she asked, almost to herself.

"You remember something?" he asked.

"I don't know." She whispered and she then turned around; their faces where only inches away. Her eyes shifted; inhaling every single detail in his face. He then looked at her; his brown eyes gazing intently at her.

"Some things can never be explained." He said leaning in; they were so close that their noses touched. She then shut her eyes, and felt herself slowly close the small gap. Their lips grazed, and she felt him slightly move back.

"Don't leave me." she breathed out. He then answered by coming back to her and his lips softly enclose on hers. One of his hands cupped her cheek, and she lifted her hands. Her hands ran through his hair, and grazed his skin. Every movement felt right; it felt normal. They both went slow, which wasn't bad, it was the first time for her in a long time. But then it bloomed into a flower, and she felt energy pour in and out of her. They were like wires, passing a million watts of energy. Suddenly something crashed down on her like a waterfall, and she gave a quick inhale. She tried to ignore it, but it was too great. She pulled back a bit; putting a hand to her head.

"Belle?" he said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fi-" she then slightly keeled over, and he caught her.

"You don't look so great." He said; his brows furrowing. He then slowly brought her up; placing a firm hand on her back.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I probably just ruined the moment didn't I?"

"No." he said, shaking his head. Suddenly another wave crashed down, and she clutched her head. She shut her eyes, and when she did images flashed before her eyes. Roses, cages, teacups, and mirrors; it didn't make sense.

"Belle?" he asked, but his voice was distant and far away. It then left and she opened her eyes; she then realized that she had fallen down, and his face came into focus. She then sat up, and shook her head.

"You probably think that I'm a freak now. The girl who faints and has delusions after kissing." She said and angrily slapped the floor.

"You're not a freak." He said sternly, and helped her up. He then firmly held her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I think I might love you…" she whispered, and he slightly backed up in surprise. She instantly regretted saying that; why would someone love such a freak, no, a monster like her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, fighting back tears, "that was silly to say. I-I have to go. See you at the cabin." She then quickly walked away.

"Belle!" he called after her, "Wait!" but she continued walking away. She was in the shop area when he gently caught up with her. "Belle," he said gently, but firmly grasping her wrist, "just listen for a second."

"Let go of me." she said softly. Before he could reply the bell of the door rang and they both looked towards the door. A person came waling in, and when they did she couldn't believe her eyes.

**Cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed this. Remember, please vote on my poll. Also please, please review! I love each and every review I get (unless it's a flame). I'll post a very long chapter when I get back. Until then, read on!:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Been a long time! I had a great trip thank you very much. I hope you guys didn't go through withdrawal. :) Please review and please do my poll on my page. It's at the top. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; I have to give the writers thumbs up for writing these awesome characters. Also there is a romantic moment in this chapter, but it isn't inappropriate. **

**Chapter 13**

~*Mr. Gold*~

"You get your filthy hands off her." the person growled. Mr. Gold instantly let go of her wrist, but didn't back down.

"Dad," she said, almost a whisper, "what are you doing here?"

"I was here to sell some of my things," he said not taking his eyes from Mr. Gold, "but clearly I think I should take my business elsewhere."

"It's not what it looks like dad." She said meekly.

He gave off a harsh laugh and said, "Oh, it looked exactly what it looked like."

"Don't talk to your daughter like that." Mr. Gold said sharply.

"You do not get to speak to me about my parenting. You were never one, you don't have that right." He spat.

"Be careful what you say." He replied coldly, "There are many things you don't know about me."

"I can defiantly see that." He replied sharply, "Come on Rose, I'll take you to Mary's." he said gently, and held out his hand.

"I think I'll go on my own." She replied and without a word walked out. There was the soft tinkle of the bell, and they both watched her walk away. When she was out of sight Mr. Gold turned back to her father; he still had a the cold hard stare towards him.

"You stay away from her." he snapped, "I have people on my side now to take you down."

Mr. Gold leaned forwards and growled, "Try me. You don't scare me, and remember. I'm the one who got away with the trial." He threw in a malicious smile; which must of work because his eyes flashed with fear. "Maybe," he said in a low voice, "I have to beat you back into your place; _again_." Her father took a few steps back. "That's it." He said, he then pointed towards the door and said, "Now get the hell out of my shop." And with that her father instantly scampered away. After he left Mr. Gold sighed and placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. He shook his head slowly, that was too close. He silently cursed under his breath, she shouldn't have come here at the first place, but he felt something inside of him feel hope for the first time in years. She remembered, well almost, she was so close. But the wretched curse prevented her from remembering. He hoped that she would remember soon; she had too. He then felt dread because now that her father saw, he'll probably spread rumor, and then she'll be taken away from him. He then got up and angrily flipped the sign, and walked out. That was enough excitement today and he wanted to get back to cabin to see if she was alright. He then walked towards his car; although he preferred walking he wanted to drive to get to the cabin sooner. He then pulled over on the edge of the forest; he then got out of the car and started walking. He then walked in, and put his keys in a small bowl.

"Belle?" he said, looking around.

"In here." She called softly. He walked towards her voice and entered her room. He opened the door to see her sitting in a chair facing a window; he then saw that she gently twirled a rose in her fingers. He then walked up to her; she didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"You know," she said, not even answering his question, "my father used to be so happy. I remember how I helped him sell flowers when I was very little, and he would always give me the biggest rose when he got the shipment of them." he then sat down, and she gave a sideways at him.

"Go on dear." He said quietly.

She sighed and said barley a whisper, "When he got home, sometimes he had extra flowers and my mother would weave them together into a crown and place it on my head. We then would dance around the house and father would twirl me around. Then when I was tired my mother and father would dance, and I would love to watch them dance. The way they would whisper to each other, and he would dip her and she would laugh as he winked at me." a small smile crept on her lips. "Those where the days." She said.

"Come with me." he said and he took her hand. She got up and gently placed the flower on the table besides her and silently followed him. He then gently led her to the living room.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"This," he replied with a smile, and he put his cane down.

~*Rose*~

He then walk towards an old radio and turned it on; there was white fuzz at first, but then music shot through the crackle of sound. He then walked back towards her, and offered his hand. She gently took it; not sure what his intentions were. He then spun her gently and wrapped her arms around her. She felt a small smile creep on her mouth.

"All of these lines across my face,

tell me the story of who I am.

So many stories of where I've been..." the women's voice rang through the speakers. He gently spun her around and dipped her.

"Where did you learn those moves." She asked.

"Oh, picked them up here and there." He replied lifting her up slowly. Their faces only inches away; his hand came up and gently stroked her cheek. "And about you being a monster," he said, "that's not true."

"Of course you'll say that…" she replied.

"It's been a long time for you, and a long time for me." he said, 'It's not your fault."

"Thanks for making me feel better." she said.

"You're welcome." He whispered in her ear.

"Because even when I was flat broke,

you made me feel like a million buck.

You do, and I was meant for you." the lady continued. He then twirled her around again, and firmly placed his hand on her waist. She felt herself shiver in a good way. He then puller her closer, so that their bodies grazed once in awhile. She then rested her head in the nook of his shoulder, and rubbed his head against hers.

"You see the smile that's one my face,

it's part of the words that don't come out." the women said; sadly the song was coming to an end.

"I never want it to end." She said to herself.

"I know." He replied. She leaned back and looked at him.

"That's not fair." She said smiling.

"I know." He said, and then leaned, but then stopped hesitantly.

"It's ok, I'll try not to faint." She said, and she saw him slightly smile. He then leaned in closed the gap. She then herself explode like a firework; she then felt herself bloom again and she smiled. She then lifted her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and comb her fingers through his hair. It felt like rain, but soon it poured and he leaned in. She felt him pour all his passion; it felt like a waterfall. She then felt his arms circle under her and scoop her up; he then walked over and she felt her back press against the wall. She then broke free and looked up; her eyes closed. She felt his lips graze her neck and she then looked down and smiled. They then continued their kissing and she felt him smile. She then felt herself getting moved again, and then she felt herself get gently dropped down onto the couch. She then dropped one of her hands and felt around to balance herself. She then again ran her hands through his hair; he then caressed her face. His hands leaving a trail of electric trail across her skin and she closed her eyes in joy; she then thought she heard the door open and close, but thought it was just her imagination. Suddenly she heard yelling and she felt him get pulled off of her, but he tried to cling back to her. She opened her eyes to see David, Emma, and Mary standing there.

"Get off of her!" yelled David, and he pulled him off of her. David then swung a punch to Mr. Gold and he impacted with his face with a loud crunch and he stumble back and fell down on the ground, and she saw a thick stream of blood flow from his nose; she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It didn't do anything!" she said, and she tried to get up and help him, but Emma just pushed her down.

"It's ok," she said, "you can tell us if you want to."

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Mary," said Emma, "I think you need to bring her to our house."

"I'm fine!" she said trying to push Emma's hands away.

"David, you have Mr. Gold?" asked Emma.

"Yeah." Replied David.

"I'm right here! And I am perfectly fine!" she said her voice raised. She then got up, and pushed her way through.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

Belle took a deep breath and said, "I'm going for a walk." And with that she walked off.

**I always go on walks when I have issues. People should try it; it works wonders. Anyways, please review! And do my poll! Thanks, and I hope to write another chapter in a day or two. Read on!**


	15. Chapter 15

******Hey! Thanks for all the lovely review! Hot chocolate and cinnamon for everyone! I really hope you like this chapter, and please review some more! **

**Chapter 14**

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

It's been a few months since she walked away, and he felt like an empty shell of himself. But there was the tether that seemed to get him through the days; he could feel her. He knew that she was far away from him, but he felt as if she was right there next to him. He also liked it when he could sense her desires; some of them were simple like the fire to start for her, and sometimes it was much more like for him to be there with her. He was able to give her the little things she wanted; without even flinching, but he hated when he was powerless when she asked for him. She never asked for much, and that's what bothered him. She wasn't demanding, and she wasn't spoiled. He let out a little sigh; maybe he was wrong all along about her father raising her. He also felt himself change; he felt the Dark One's power creep back into his skin. He felt his blood boil every time he saw a mirror or heard Regina's name. She was the one who caused all of this to happen; she was the reason why he couldn't go to her. He then got up; he wanted to push aside all of his worries and foolish lamenting. He wanted to distract himself, and so he went out in search of a fairy godmother.

~*Belle*~

She knew that he was keeping an eye on her; how could she not know? Almost every time she wished for something. One time she was trying to light the fire in her small abode, but it wouldn't. She then shivered and said to herself that she wished that the fire would start. She then went into the other room in search of any oil she could use to better start the fire. When she came back she saw that the fire was lit and roaring with life. She looked around, but not a soul was in sight. She then noticed something on the mantel, and she walked over. She then saw that it was a single rose and a note was next to it.

_As you wish, dear._ She gave off a small smile and picked up the rose; she inhaled the sweet scent. She then sat down in a small rocking chair and gazed out of the window as she twirled the rose in her fingers. She loved this house; it was small, but wasn't too small. It was in the middle of a calm meadow; it was open and vast, and she didn't feel trapped. She usually went for afternoon walks barefoot. There was a tow nearby, of course, and she went there when she really needed to. She closed her eyes; feeling a small tear slip past her eye lid. If only he could be here, and he would sit across from her and listen to all she has to say. She shook her head opening her eyes; she knew the deal that she made, and she couldn't take it back. As long as he was safe; she was happy. She then put her dark swirling emotions in a box and then pushed it into the back of her mind. She then got up and gently placed the rose on a counter next to her bed; she then lied on the bed. Her body facing away from the fire, and she then closed her eyes, dreaming of him lying beside her.

~*Emma*~

"What were you thinking?" she yelled, "What were you doing?"

"Clearly," Mr. Gold spat as he slowly got up, "the whole lot of you already made up your mind of what I was doing." He then grabbed his cane and leaned into it; she could see that he gripped it fiercely.

"She's moving out," she said to the others, "I cannot trust him to be all alone with her. How dare you!"

"How dare I?" he said, his voice rising, "How dare I! You could clearly see that she was fine with that!"

"Don't you dare say that!" she spat back, "I cannot believe you were taking advantage at her! She is vulnerable right now!"

"I was not taking advantage at her!" he said, he then took a strode forwards and said in a low menacing voice, "Maybe you're just making an excuses to rehash your own little vulnerability... Maybe, and correct me if I'm wrong, you're just trying to right the wrong all those years ago. Who was it again? Oh, yes. A fireman…" Emma felt her blood run cold; how dare he speak of her own business.

"Mary and David," she said turning away from them, "help me get Belle's things. She is moving back in with us." Mary nodded and then they walked away.

"You're just afraid Miss Swan." He called after her; she paused but then just continued walking away. She got into Belle's room, and Mary was there. She then sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mary asked sitting next to her.

"No." she replied, she then looked up at her. "Is it true?" she asked, "Am I just trying to right the wrong in my life? But use hers?"

"Of course not." Said Mary giving a reassuring pat, "He's just trying to get you to feel bad. But in the end; you saved her from who knows what."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Come on," she replied smiling, "help me pack her things." Emma nodded and then got up to help Mary.

Soon, they were all done, and David helped load all the boxes into his truck. She then saw out the corner of her eye Mr. Gold just casually sitting in his chair by the fireplace as she walked in and out of the cabin. When they were finished packing the three of them walked out towards the car. As they climbed in she watched as Mr. Gold walked out slowly.

"What's with the smug expression?" she asked bitterly.

"I think you are forgetting the most important thing to bring with you." He replied casually.

"Oh yeah?" she said, "What?"

He looked at her and said simply, "Belle."

~*Mr. Gold*~

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

He felt his blood boil and he coldly replied, "Not only do you assume things, but you forget quiet quickly don't you? She went out for a walk after you terrified her. I bet she isn't coming back." he wasn't sure about this, but he prayed that she stayed away. But it seemed that the world wasn't on his side, for he saw her walk in carrying a bag of ice.

"I'm back." she said, and passed Emma without a word. She went right up to him and said holding the bag, "And I brought ice."

"Thank you dear." He said, and he looked towards Emma. Belle turned around and finally saw the truck filled with her things.

"Wha-what are you guys doing with my stuff?" she asked.

"We're taking back to our house," replied Mary gently, "we don't want you hurt."

"I… Wasn't hurt… He didn't hurt me; I-I kissed him. H-he didn't hurt me in-" she stuttered, and shook her head.

"Clearly she's in shock…" said Emma, "You know Mr. Gold, I think we should make a deal. If she comes with us; I will neither arrest nor press charges against you for her." Mr. Gold felt like she could tackle Emma to the ground right now, but he knew he couldn't. He then gently touched and she spun around; her eyes glassy with tears.

"Belle," he said softly, "you have to go with them."

"N-no, I won't." she said shaking her head a bit, "T-they don't know about i-it. They don't understand…"

"Belle," he said whispering, "everything will be fine. Just go with them; don't make it harder than it has to be." She then nodded slowly, and then gently caressed his face.

"You take care, ok?" she said quietly, "I'll come by your house or shop… I'll see you soon. I promise." She then turned and left, and walked up to Mary. Emma then opened the door for Belle, and she turned to look at him again, but then she slid into the car. The rest of them then piled into the car too, and he watched painfully as the truck drove away. He then stood there; still watching the trail even though it was far gone. He then numbly walked back into the cabin, and when he got there he felt something cold sting his hands. He then looked down and saw the ice back slowly melting in his hands… That's when he felt the anger explode through him; he flung the bag across the room. It smashed into the wall with a loud crack; ice chips scattering everywhere. He breathed heavily; he was so close, and better yet, she had let him be that close. He then shook his head; he shouldn't be that angry; she did promise to visit him… But he knew that he had to leave her be for the time being; at least for a few days. He then collapsed in his chair and put his head in his hands.

~*Rose*~

They got back to Mary's house, and unpacked. To "cheer" her up Mary and Emma took her to the local bar for a few drinks.

"Cheer up," said Mary smiling, "it's not so bad." Belle gave of a small smile; she knew it wasn't their faults really. They were just protecting her; she just wished that they could trust her enough to be on her own. She then took a sip of her club soda, and looked around. She then saw Ruby walk over with four glasses full of a dark brown liquid.

"Hey guys," said Ruby smiling. She then smiled at Belle and said, "Oh, Belle you need something much more that soda pop." She then gently took the soda and placed the brown liquid in her hands. "Go on," she said, "try." She then took a tentative sip and instantly coghed. It burned her mouth and left a bitter tast.

"You'll get use to it…" said Emma taking a swig of her drink.

"Oh," said Ruby giving a sly wolf like smile, "and check out who's giving you the looks, Belle." She then nodded towards a table in the corner. She then saw that a man was smiling towards her; he had raven hair and thick eyebrows.

"He kind of looks cocky." She said.

"That's Richards Sage…" said Ruby, "Never met him in person, but I heard he's a real gentleman. He lives on the edge of town."

"I wonder why…" asked Mary.

"I heard he lost his fiancé to a monster… That's what Granny said." Ruby replied.

"You should go to him…" said Emma, "You never know, you may hit it off."

"I guess…" Belle said.

"Go on… Get him tiger…"said Ruby as she gently pushed her towards him. She smiled and shook her head, and she then walked towards her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"I was wondering when you would come." He said smiling. He then stood up and said, "I'm Richard."

"I'm B-Rose. Rose French." She said; she didn't know why she stopped herself from saying Belle, but something said to her that that name only belonged to her friend and her Mr. Gold.

"Well, Rose," he said, "care for a drink?"

"Ok," she said smiling, and they sat down.

"So," he asked as he waved for a drink, "what do you do?"

"Nothing really," she replied, "I just read a lot. Thank you." She said as she excepted a drink from the waitress. "How about you?"

"I got most of my money from my father's will and stocks." He said leaning back, "But I love to hunt in my free time."

"That's… Nice…" she said, and took a sip of her drink; she fought back the urge to cough it back up.

He laughed and said, "Most girls by this moment run away…"

"I'm very tough for a girl…" she replied smiling.

"Indeed you are." He said and flashed another grin. She laughed, and took another drink. Maybe this won't be a bad night after all…

**Can you guess who Richard Sage is? Find out in the next chapter which I will post in a day or two! Till then, read on!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys? Can you figure out who Richard Sage is yet? Please review! Hot chocolate with cinnamon to anyone who reviews. :) Oh, and this chapter is a little more for teens, no swears, but it does have a bit sexual talk. So if you don't want to read it then just wait for the next one. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

~*Mr. Gold*~

He just finished settling back into his old house; leaving the cabin just as it is. He didn't want to ruin the precious moments; he then decided to bring back his old routine and go for a stole. He walked a few ways; finding himself walking towards the local bar. He didn't know why; something just called him there, maybe it was the temptation of scotch. He let out a sigh; he would love a drink right now. Just enough for his mind to fuzz out and let him be at peace; he was about to turn around and go home when he heard the door slam open. He then turned around again to face the bar, and saw two people come out; one of them clearly intoxicated. He then felt his blood run cold and then hot; the other person who was trying to half carry and half support the drunk man was no other than Belle. He then briskly walked towards them, and she looked up when he approached her. Something flashed across her face, but he couldn't tell what it was. Fear? Relief? Guilt?

"Do you need some help dear?" he asked politely; he tried to make out the face of the drunken man, but the man's hair covered his face.

"I-I think we can manage…" she mumbled.

"I think you shouldn't be alone with him…" he replied. Suddenly the man seemed to perk up and he looked up. Mr. Gold almost teetered back in shock. "It can't be…" he said to himself.

"The gurl i-is with moi…" the man slurred. He then wrapped his free arm around her, and she seemed to turn red with embarrassment.

"Ah, Richard," she said clearing her throat, "meet Mr. Gold."

"You're the guy who raped her?" he said, and he saw Belle hang her head. Mr. Gold gave him an icy stare. "What? Everyone talking about you, tramp." he asked laughing, "It's ok, I like dirty little girls."

"Ok," Mr. Gold said; his temper rising, "I think that's enough talk. I'll get a cab; Belle dear you better come with me."

"No." Richard replied, sounding like a whiny kid, "She's coming with me."

"I said, you should stop right there…" he replied in a warning voice.

"Oh yeah?" he slurred, and he roughly shoved Belle to the side. He then came up towards him. His breath strongly smelling of Bourbon, "Fight me old man… The girl belongs to me…"

"Let's not start a bar fight, shall we?" he replied calmly, "Just walk back to the pub; call a taxi and leave."

"No." he said, and he then pointed at Belle, "I'm going to take her home and give her the time of her life." He then nodded towards Belle and said grinning, "Bet I can do better that this old geezer here." She opened her mouth; her face showing pure and utter disgust.

"That's it." Mr. Gold said, and he threw a punch; it collided it Richard's face with a loud smack and he fell down. By now a few people ran out of the bar, and watched in both horror and amazement. "Somebody get a taxi," he said, "I want this filth cleaned up right now." At that moment everyone scurried back into the bar; probably to call a taxi, and most likely tell what they just saw. He then walked up to Belle who was shaking like a leaf. "Are you ok dear?" he asked.

"I-I never knew everyone thinks that…." She said; her brow furrowing and she shook her head.

"Come on dear," he said, "my house it just a few minutes away. We'll get you cleaned up just in time for you to go back to Mary's without any suspicion." She nodded and then followed him.

~*Rose*~

They got to his house; it was the biggest one that she ever saw, and she walked in. She looked around a bit; not meeting his eyes. She didn't want to; she felt so ashamed of what just happened. Why did she even agree to spend time with a man like Richard? First his was kind and funny, but then after a drink or two he became abusive, pompous, narcissistic, and a control freak. She shivered the way his eyes lost their warmth and how he openly verbally abused her. She also felt terrible because she went out with a guy right after she kissed another. But something made her drawn to Richard; she shook her head. She knew now to never go back to him, because whatever that was it didn't makeup for all he did.

"The bathroom is in there…" he said walking away. She wanted to call after him, but then decided not to bother him; he already did so much for her. She then walked down the hallway; when she got there she saw that the bathroom was larger than her room at the cottage. She looked around in amazement; absorbing in the beautiful details. The wall were a beautiful blue colour with gold stencils of roses. She gently touched one of the rose stencils; wondering why he would have such a feminine bathroom. She then shook her head and smiled; she then undressed and turned on the water. She then took a shower; she then surprisingly realized that it was the same rose scented shampoo that she loved. She wondered how he knew that, but he probably knew that she loved roses and made the connection. She remembered how her mother use to make homemade rose scented soap; it was an old, probably ancient, recipe. Then when her mother left she tried making her own, but failed terribly; luckily she found someone who sold soap just like her mothers. But then she went into that terrible prison, and she was giving only bland soap. She shook her head smiling; why was she remembering such silly things? But knowing little things is better than knowing anything. She then finished washing and she got out and dried herself. She then was about to get her old cloths when she saw that there was a new set of cloths for her. A blood red long sleeve shirt with black pants; she then quickly got dressed. She then walked out, and looked to her right. She saw a light in a room, and she felt herself walk towards it. She then came into a large room; which she guessed was a lounge room or a living room. She then saw that he was sitting casually on a couch.

"Thank you…" she said looking down, "For saving me again."

"I would prefer it if you give me eye contact dear." He said. She looked at him and he turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I just feel so ashamed."

"Don't feel bad dear," he said simply, "everyone has their downs. It wasn't your fault. Come, sit." He said, and she walked towards him and sat down close to him. She then wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I-I just cannot believe how he talked to you…" she whispered.

"I really don't care what he said about me…" Mr. Gold said, "What I really care about is what he said about you." She sifted closer to him; their hips slightly bumping into each other.

"I think I'm fine." She said softly.

"I don't think you are." He said.

"I-I'm fine. Really." She said. He just nodded, and then he gently stroked her arm. She then leaned in; her head fitting in the nook of his shoulder. He then gently wrapped a hand around her waitst. She felt his nose nuzzle her head.

"Roses…" he mumbled out.

"Yeah." She said, she then inhaled and asked, "I saw that you have something's that used to belong to a woman… Is there a woman in the house?"

"No." he replied, "Use to be, a long time ago."

"What happened to her?" she asked. There was a long silence and he sighed.

"She left." He replied.

"Why?" she asked, not able to help it.

"I'm a difficult man to love." He said looking away.

"Hey," she said, and she placed her hands on his face. He turned to look at her. "I love you." She said. She then kissed him on the lips; he then let out a wince and backed a bit.

"Sorry," he said, "my nose."

"I'll fix that." She said, and she tenderly kissed his nose. She back away and he smiled.

"If only kisses where magic." He said smiling, "But I guess I'll just fight through it." He then kissed her lips, and then his worked his way down. She smiled closing her eyes; this is where she belonged. She ran her hands across his face and in his hair. He then gently pushed her down so that she laid on the couch. The tips of his hair tickling her cheeks; his other hand on her face found its way behind her back. He then slightly lifted her; adjusting her and she let out a soft moan. He then continued to kiss her on her neck.

"I-I need to tell you something…" she said.

"And. What. Is. That?" he mumbled between kisses.

"I think we're… going a bit fast…" she whispered. He then stopped kissing and looked at her."It's not that I don't enjoy this…" she said, "But it's just…. I never got around too. You know…" he then sat strait up and backed a bit away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry if I just ruined the moment. I hope you're not that angry." She said feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not mad." he replied looking at her, "I just don't want to take advantage of you. If it's your first time and your worried; we don't have to do it. Only when you're ready…"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I never had a man do that for me before." She whispered. He seemed to smile at this and then run his hand through his hair.

"Well," he said, "it's late. Might as well stay here." He then got up, and walked towards the door. "The guest room is upstairs, down the hall, first door to the right."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." She replied. He then nodded and left; she then got up and found the guest room. She then flopped down on the soft bed, and shut her eyes. She felt a bit guilty for ending the moment, but she was more surprised by the fact that he was fine with it. She then seemed to remember a distant memory, but it left as quickly as it came. She then rolled over and sighed; she then fell into a blissful sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I'll post another chapter soon. Till then, read on! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Congrats to Grace5231973 who guessed the right guy! (Hey, that should be a show "Guess the right Guy!" Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**Chapter 16**

~*Mary*~

"I knew we shouldn't have left her there." Said Mary; she shook her head. She paced the floor as Emma calmly sat in one of the chairs by the table; sipping some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"She can handle herself." Emma replied.

"Oh, well you defiantly think that back at Mr. Gold's cabin!" she said.

"Well sorry for trying to protect her!" Emma snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," she said shaking her head, "it's just…"

"David?" she asked.

She shook her head yes and said, "I feel terrible, sneaking around with him."

"Like I told you before," Emma said her temper subsiding, "you should never get caught up with a married man." Mary then came over and sat down next to Emma.

"I know," she said sighing, "but I can't help myself."

"Well," Emma replied, "if you want to go on with this I want you to talk to him. Really talk to him, and tell him how you're feeling."

She nodded and said, "I know, I'm planning on telling him to tell Katherine about us…"

"Good." Said Emma and then gave her a small pat on the back. Suddenly they hear the door open and close. They both looked up to see Belle walk in.

"Belle!" said Mary, and she got up relief flooding her body.

"Hey," she said smiling. They then embraced into a small hug.

"We were so worried about you." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that; ran into a bit of trouble." Belle replied smiling.

"Well we shouldn't have left you in the first place." Mary said giving a slightly look at Emma.

"It's fine; I was saved by a very nice man." Belle said smiling.

"That's good." Said Emma.

"I think I'm going to go to the library." Belle said, "I be back soon, I promise."

"Ok," Mary said her brows furrowing a bit, "have fun." Belle waved and was out the door as quickly as she came in, and Mary turned to see Emma smiling as she sipped her drink.

"See?" she said, "She's fine."

"I hope so." Mary said under her breath.

~*Mr. Gold*~

Sadly Belle had to leave his house and he felt a small twinge of pain. He also felt mad, not at her, but for him being so foolish into not thinking that she was still a virgin. He was also a bit relived because now he knew that she never gave away her love when they were apart. He swirled the black tea in his cup; the loose leaves now continuing their waltz in the liquid. He looked outside of his windowpane. The world seemed to be brighter now; ever since Emma came and especially ever since Belle came back into her life. He then looked at his grandfather clock; its arms pointing out obnoxiously that it was time for him to leave. He then took a sip of his lukewarm tea and then slowly got up; his leg letting out a small cry in protest. He then walked out of his house; locking it behind him. He then inhale the beautiful air and then started making his was towards his shop.

~*Belle*~

Today she had to go into town; she really didn't enjoy these days. It was always loud and bright; with too many people pushing each other side. She shook her head smiling; who knew that a year will make you so indifferent to the 'wonders' of town. She then put on her blue silk cloak and her basket and then walked out of her house; locking it securely. She then walked through a small pathway from all the days of walking; her legs grazing the tall grass and flowers. She wanted to stop and pick some flowers, but she knew that she was just trying to delay her time. So she just continued walking on the path; soon she was on the main trail to the nearby town. She then arrived to the gates, and waited a bit until they opened. She then took a deep breath and then walked in. She then was attacked with a wave of vibrant life. Hundreds of people, if not thousands, were all hustling and bustling around. She was in wonder; she never saw this many people in the town. She then saw that there were many guards surrounding the town; epically near the gate the led towards the castle. Which prince does it belong to? Oh, yes, Thomas. She then pushed her way towards one of the stands that was selling bread and flour.

"Hello, Frank." Belle said.

"Hello, Belle, and how are you today?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine." She said, "What's with all the people?" she asked looking around; getting slightly pushed closer to the stand.

"Didn't you hear?" Frank replied smiling, "It's Thomas's wedding! He's getting married to a beautiful women."

"That's so great!" she exclaimed, "Well, I better be going." She then got a sack of flour and paid him.

"Have a nice day!" he said waving her off. She then walked away waving; she then got her other things. She was about to leave when she spotted a dress, and she felt herself stop. It was a blue silk dress with silver embroidering, and a long skirt. She felt herself go up to the stand, and tap the lady on the shoulder.

"Pardon me," she said, "how much is that dress?"

"How much do you have?" the lady asked. She knew that she didn't have any money left, but she still looked in her basket to see if she left any spare change. When she did she was surprised to see that she did have a lot left over; probably the workings of you know who. She then presented half of the money to the women. The women nodded and took the money; she then handed Belle the dress. Belle carefully tucked it in her basket and went on her way. She then walked put and headed home.

She then returned home in the evening; quite tired from all the excitement. She then was about to enter when she saw that her house door was slightly ajar. She then cautiously looked around; not a soul was in sight. She then pushed the door open, and she walked in. But before she could take another step she heard footsteps.

"What a quaint little house." Came a voice, the person then entered the room and Belle almost dropped her basket: It was Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Belle snapped, "We made a deal."

"M-my a year in the wood turned you quite hostile…" Regina purred.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly; she then walked over and placed her basket on the table.

"I'm just here to check on you; see how you're doing." Replied Regina; Belle scoffed.

"There's got to be a real reason you're here." She said turning to face Regina, "There is always a reason."

"You must be familiar with the wedding the prince is having…" Regina said.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Well, there's something else going on. But I'm not one to ruin surprises, so I am here to take you to the ball. Think of me as you fairy godmother." She then gave a snake like smile.

"I won't go." She replied crossing her arms.

"Well, you should." Replied Regina, "Because it involves your little lover." At this Belle perked up a bit and Regina gave off another poisonous stare. "It seems now that you'll cooperate. Oh, good, you bought a dress. You'll need it." She then laughed. "I'll be outside waiting…" with that she left with Belle standing there.

~*Regina*~

She dialed the telephone, and then waited impatiently for the person to pick up. After several rings the person picked up.

"What?"said a gruff voice.

"You disappoint me Mr. Sage," Regina spat, "I thought you would be better than this."

"I messed up ok?" he said gruffly, "I'll get her back don't you worry."

"You better, you I'll have your head!" she snapped.

"Don't worry; I sweep her off her feet before the old man even knows. But you know my end of the bargain right?" he said; his voice making sound like he was giving off a sly smile.

"Yes," she replied, "I very aware. Just get her back now!" she then hung the phone without his response and leaned back on the wall. She felt a smile creep its way on her face. She was going to win this time. No one will get their happy ending except her.

**Ohhh…. Evil plotting by Regina; next chapter will be more frustrating and intense. But bare with me. Cheers everyone, can't wait for tomorrows last episode. Finally we know that there will be a season 2. Till then, read on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, today I will be posting two chapters since this one is really short. I am so excited for tonight's episode! Cannot wait! Please review! **

**Chapter 17**

~*Mr. Gold*~

It's been two days since that issue with Belle and… Richard; he gripped his cane tightly. How did he live? How did he escape? Last time he saw him was in the Dark Castle as he tried to 'challenge' him to a duel. It was impossible; he couldn't have been alive. He killed him… He shook his head; he shouldn't dwell on these things. He knew that she would never go back to a snake like Gaston. He then heard the door ring; he looked up to see Belle walking in.

"Hey," she said; closing the door behind her.

"Hello dear." He replied.

"I just came by to see if you're all right." She said.

He nodded, "Thank you," he replied, "but you better leave. It's not safe."

"What?" she asked smiling, "No one is here; unless you're talking about the mirrors." She laughed again.

"You have no idea…" he muttered. She then went over to him and gave a quick kiss.

"Don't worry so much." She said smiling, "Bye." She then walked out. He felt a smile grow on his face; what was he going to do with her?

~*Mary*~

"You're going to have to tell her about us." Mary said looking at David.

"I know…" he said running his hand through his hair, "It's just… I don't want to hurt her."

"You're hurting her by not telling her anything." Mary replied.

"I know…" he said, "But what am I going to tell her?"

"Just the truth." She replied.

"Ok," he replied, and then leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We shouldn't do this," she said back a bit, "people may see us."

"I don't care." He murmured, and then kissed her again. She tried to fight him, but she melted into his like butter. She felt like this was meant to be, and right here and right now nothing mattered. This was her happy ending.

~*Regina*~

She watched as Belle landed feet first on the ground; slightly gasping for breath.

"We're here." Regina said coldly. Belle then looked around her to see that she was inside the castle walls; the town she just went to was behind ironed gates.

"What do I do now?" she asked. Regina turned to her and looked at her like she was some dense child.

"You walk in of course." She said, "Enjoy yourself now." She then gave off a snake like sneer.

"You're not coming?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course," she replied, "I want to see your face when you enter." She then gave off an evil laugh, and started walking. Belle lifted her skirt a bit and ran after her.

They then entered the main area where the entire guest gathered; there was music and dancing. She heard the soft clinks of glass and the settle soft breeze of whispers. She looked around to see people dancing, eating, or just chatting.

"I don't see him." Belle said, sounding relieved.

"Oh, you will." Regina said and then, as if on cue she saw Belle turn her head to spot him, and she smiled as she watched Belle's world crumble around her.

~*Rose*~

Time seemed to fly, for a week has already past. She was at Mary's home reading a book Mr. Gold gave her before she was taken away from him. She then finished reading Wicked and the Fairytale book, so she decided to return them to Mr. Gold since she was done with more than half. She then got up, and gathered her books. She then walked outside; it was a beautiful day. She then was about to walk down the steps when someone stopped her. Her blood ran cold: It was Richard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter; this one is a bit sad and frustrating. But don't fret dearies it will all turn out well. This chapter I thought that maybe you can listen to So Cold (the theme song to The Good Wife), because it set the mood a bit better. If you can think of any good Rumpel/Belle songs please tell and I will try to add it to one of the chapters. Please review! Hot chocolate with cinnamon to anyone who does!**

**Chapter 18**

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

"We had a deal." He snapped in Cinder's ear. How could this girl back out of the deal? She had everything she wanted, and she could always have a child again. She was about to talk when he froze; he felt something. He then turned to see Belle standing there; only a few feet away. She was beautiful… Her long dark curls cascading down her back, her bright blue eyes staring at him. She was in a long sleek blue and silver dress. He felt his heart exist once again; no longer had he felt like a monster, he almost felt human again. Suddenly his blood ran cold, because he saw behind her Regina. Regina leaned in and said something, and her voice carried over to him like a dark omen.

"Looks like he got himself a new maid." She whispered in her ear, and she cackled. At this he watched her disappear, leaving Belle looking very heart broken. She just stared at him, at first her eyes full of confusion and hurt, but then it changed to hatred and anger. She then turned around and started walking away.

"Belle," he said, and then remembered he was still with Cinder. He turned to her; realizing Regina must have known. He cursed under his breath and then wretched his was off of her. He then looked at Cinder and snapped, "Our deal is not over yet!" he then walked away. He then walked after Belle, calling her name, but she didn't turn around. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her hand. She spun around surprised.

"You… We shouldn't be together." she said and tried to pull away. He just pulled her closer.

"I heard what Regina told you," he said, "and why do you believe her?"

"I don't…" she said looking away.

"Look at me." he said, and she turned to face him; her eyes full of pain.

"I asked you to come and find me…" she whispered, "I-I was waiting for you… Waiting for a year…"

"For what?" he snapped, unable to contain his frustration, "You are the one who left me."

"Don't you see?" she said tears streaming down her face, "She was going to use you to make a curse… I heard you made a curse to sent everyone away from here… To make everyone's happy ending disappear…"

"I would never give that to her…" he said.

Belle gave off a harsh laugh and said, "She was going to kill me you know… Force you to give her the curse… I left you; hoping you wouldn't make the curse, and find a way to defeat Regina and find me… And now," she said looking sadly into his eyes, "you came after me, and now the deal is broken… She tricked us all." Then, as if on cue, Regina appeared behind her.

"Believe that you broke our deal…" Regina said, and with a snap of her fingers Belle keeled over.

"Belle!" he said, he looked in horror at Belle. She lifted her hand to see it disappearing into dark purple smoke.

"Find me…" she whispered, and with that she turned into smoke and blew away.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you mean." She said matter-of-factly. "Now," she said smiling, "I want that little curse that you have…"

"I don't have it." He snapped.

"Then where is it?" she asked stooping down to face him.

"I think you know…" he said sharply.

"Amuse me then." She snapped.

"Free Belle." He replied.

"Tell me where it is, and I will." She said smiling evilly.

"I gave the curse to your only friend." He said, at this she straitened realizing what he was talking about. She then turned away and started walking away.

"What about our deal? We had a deal!" he said yelling. She turned and sneered.

"I didn't tell you when I'll free her." she snapped, and she laughed evilly as she walked away; leaving him broken.

~*Rose*~

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, trying to walk past him.

"Please, Rose, let me explain." He begged, "I brought flowers." He then showed a boque of a dozen roses.

I don't want you silly flowers." She snapped and pushed passed him and started walking. She then saw him run after her.

"I know what happened a week ago, and I'm so sorry." He said.

"Listen," she said stopping to face him, "I understand about you fiancé, but that gives you no right to take it out on me or anyone."

"I know…" he said looking down, "Ever since I hurt you I've been going to AA… I'm trying to fix my life. It's been rough."

"Well, that's good." Belle said, "But I'm still not forgiving you…" she then stalked off; crossing the street towards Mr. Gold's shop. Suddenly she heard a loud honking, and the squeal of tires. She stopped in the middle of the road to see a black car careening down the road. She couldn't move; her heart in her throat.

"Look out!" someone said, and shoved her off the road. She fell on the ground, dropping her books, and the person fell next to her. She looked to her right and saw that it was Richard; he let out a little moan, and she saw a trickle of blood run down his forehead. She also saw that the books were destroyed by the car, and she just stared at the tattered confetti of the books.

"Y-you saved me…" she stuttered.

"You're welcome." He sighed out.

"You're hurt…" she said and she got up and helped him up, "We better get you to Dr. Whale." He nodded and she helped him to the hospital.

"We'll fix this cut in a jiffy." Dr. Whale said as he pressed a gauze to the cut. Richard winced, and Belle couldn't help but smile a little seeing him admit to pain. "You're lucky that you're boyfriend here saved you." Dr. Whale said smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend." She replied sharply. Dr. Whale nodded; clearly uncomfortable by her reply. "And…" he said, changing the subject, "You are all better. Just take a few pain pills in the morning."

"Thanks," Richard said and then got up. He then looked at Belle and asked, "Can you walk me out?" she then nodded and helped him off the table. They then walked out, and Belle turned around to face Richard.

"Thanks…" she said, "For saving me…"

"You're welcome." He said, "Can you please give me another chance?"

"No." she said firmly shaking her head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she said sharply, "you called me a tramp, accused Mr. Gold of raping me." he then seemed to look past her but she continued, "And you-" but she wasn't able to finish because he dove in and kissed her. She tried to break free, but he just gripped her tightly. She finally broke free, and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smirk, "I just couldn't help myself."

"How dare you!" she said, and she then turned around. When she did she froze. Mr. Gold was standing there; with a sharp expression on his face. He glared at Richards, but then at her. He then turned around and stalked back to his shop.

"Wait!" she called, and ran after him.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He turned around and walked back to his shop. How dare she kiss him! Why? He felt his temper grow. He then went into his shop and slammed the door; the bell jingling too merrily. He then looked around for something he could smash, but before he could the bell rang again. He turned around to see Belle standing there.

"I can explain-" she said.

"Amuse me!" he snapped.

"I-I didn't kiss him…" she said.

"Then what were you doing?" he said almost yelling, "Where you giving him CPR?"

"H-he took advantage of me." she said quickly, "We came from the hospital-"

"Why where you at the hospital?" he asked.

"He got a bump from pushing me out of the way from a car." She replied.

"Oh," he said walking up to her, "so you where just 'thanking' your hero."

"No!" she snapped.

"How dare you…" he said leaning in, "How dare you kiss me, and then kiss him."

"I didn't kiss him! He grabbed me!" she snapped, "How dare you just assume things! Don't you know that I love you? He came crawling back to me, and I refused over and over."

"Get out." he said pointing to the door. She then, without a word, stormed out, slamming the door behind her. He then leaned back; his anger still pulsing through him. He hated her; he hated everyone and everything. How dare she say that it wasn't her fault? If she wanted to hop from man to man that she could, but count him out. He then saw his mug sitting next to him; he then grasped it and flung it across the room. It landed with a loud crack and it rolled back to him. He picked it up to find that it had a chip in it. He let out a harsh laugh. Now he had two chip cups and a broken heart.

~*Rose*~

She ran back to Mary's, luckily no one was home, and she flung herself on the bed. She then felt her body shudder and she let it all out. She felt the hot tears cascade down her face, and she felt her hands clench and unclench. It wasn't fair; he didn't listen to her. Didn't he realize that he was the only one that she ever will love? Now he was gone forever and there was nothing she could do. She needed a drink. She got up and walked towards the door. She then briskly walked towards the bar. She then got in and sat on the counter.

"Hello, and what can I get you?" asked a man.

"Anything that will take the pain away…" she muttered.

"And I'll just have some club soda." Said a voice behind her; she turned to see Richard looking at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just here to help; if you need any." He said, and she scoffed.

"Here you go." Said the bartender and Belle took her glass. She then took a sip of the drink; it burnt her throat but then left a tingling feeling. She felt her body ease up a bit.

"Slow down a bit, or you'll throw it right back up, trust me." he said. She just gave him and icy stare. "Seems to me you just your heart broken…" he said.

"You don't know half of it." She snapped.

"Fiancé leaving me, remember?" he said warmly.

"Oh, right. Sorry…" she said; trying to sound not as cold.

"No big deal. Hey," he said raising his glass, "here's to two broken and lonely hearts." She then lifted her glass and collided with his. She then took another swig of her drink and felt herself fall into an almost blissful peace.

**Poor Belle, poor Rumpel, but I do not feel sorry for Gaston! :) This also brings up a serious topic; I know I made Belle drink to feel better, and I did this because society thinks too highly of alcohol. I've seen what it does; my family was almost destroyed because of it. I just want to tell you that drinking is not ok; it's doesn't solve any problems. And you'll see very soon that it won't solve Belle's problems. It may even create more. I'll post as soon as I can; because I know how frustrating endings can get you antsy. Just hang in there. Till then, read on!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was really trying to write better. Thanks for the tips Twilightgirl; I really tried not to be bland this time. :) Please review! I love every single review, unless it's a flame :) I also didn't post yesterday because I was going through withdraw from not having any more Once Upon a Time episodes. But don't fret I will continue onward and upward (did anyone catch my little joke?). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

~*Mr. Gold*~

"_Come and find me._"her voice echoed through his mind. He woke up with a jolt; a fine coat of sweat soaking his chest. He bended over and put his head in his hands; his whole body shook. He felt tears quickly fall down his face; he quickly wiped them away.

"Belle, what did I do to you?" he whispered under his breath. He sent her away, and he sent her so far away she will never come back. He should have listened to her; he should have, but he didn't. Now he had to pay the price. It was happening all over for him again; he fell back on his damp sheets. He then rolled over, and got up. He then stumbled towards the door, and walked down the hallway. He then went into the room where she last slept; he then collapsed on the floor. He then cried as he to the sheet in his hands and smothered his face in her scent. Roses; how appropriate and ironic. He then felt himself just weep silently in dry heaves; his tears running out. He then heard a soft name echo in the back of his mind: Regina. Regina, he should have known. He should have known that she was going to do this. He felt his hands clench tightly; he was going to kill her. But he had to wait, yes, he had to play the grateful guest. But when the lights go out; he'll pull out his knife and attack her before she even know. Know he knew what to do; he had a plan already, but now he was going to add a little something to make it the ultimate revenge. He chuckled lowly; she thought she was making Mary's life miserable, but wait until she saw his plan. He didn't know when, but he fell into a deep sleep haunted by her face.

~*Belle*~

She only knew pain and torment. She didn't know where she was, but she was somewhere high up. There was a window about her height, but it was three or four feet above her. But she could see the horizon in the bottom of the window. She remembered once, before she went into the dull days, that she climbed up and stood on the windowsill; that's when she saw that she was about a good fifty feet up. She tried finding ways of escaping, but there was no way. That was when she just lied on her bed; the days blurring into each others, and those where the dull days. Her hair was mousy and tangled; she was thin and pale. Food did come while she was sleeping, but it was just mush and stale bread. Regina then gave her frequent visits and would torture her, not physically, but mentally. She would say that a year passed and her Rumpelstiltskin was married and would never come back for her. The next day she would say that it's been a month and she caught wind that he was on his way to get her, but she would kill him first. Everything just became a blur of lies to her, and she no longer cared, she didn't care if she lived, she didn't care if she died, but what she did care about secretly was that he was all right. And maybe, just maybe, he would come and save her.

"Save me." she whispered; she then closed her eyes. Her mind was her sweet escape; it was her wonderland. She would dream of him coming and defeating Regina, and then scooping her in his arms. He would then kiss her; without caring that he loses his powers. She smiled; she could almost feel his lips on his. She fell into a beautiful sleep.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

"Caged like an animal, just what you deserve." Said a harsh voice of a guard; he then laughed as he spat at him. Rumpelstiltskin recoiled a bit, and he wiped the spit off his face. He hunched in the cage; he felt too weak to kill that man right now. Because of that foolish Cinderella 'tricking' him into signing that contract, but before she did he let out a little pulse of magic. Yes, he made her little Prince Thomas disappear. That was the price she deserved to pay for betraying. He angrily slammed a fist on the bars. He then told himself to calm down; he needed to gather strength if he was to escape from this wretched cage. He then sat very still, and breathed in. He then felt magic return to him, and it prickled his skin. He then smiled deviously as he felt himself conjure a spell. Without even blinking he shot the spell. He then felt himself get transported and he stood in the middle of the road in front of the carriage.

"What the-?" the guard said as he pulled the reins. The carriage stopped as the horse reared back; even it knew what was coming.

"You couldn't seriously think you could trap me?" he asked. He then flourished his hands, and gave a deadly smile. "Oh," he said sneering, "about what you said, I was very offended. And you what happens to very rude people?"

"W-w-what?" stuttered the not so tough now guard.

Rumpelstiltskin's smile disappeared and turned into a deadly stare. "They pay for it."

~*Rose*~

She woke up; it's been what? One day? Maybe two? She rolled to her side; her whole head beating like an African drum. She groaned; so this is what it felt like to have a hangover. She wondered how she got back to Mary's; she then slowly sat up. The room spun, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them they finally went into focus, but when they did she turned pale. This wasn't Mary's house… She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. What the happened? She then tried to stand up, but the world spun to fast. Her stomach felt like it was in her throat; she let out a gag. She then spotted a small room; she then ran towards it; luckily it was a bathroom, and she dove for the toilet. She just made it in time; spewing whatever she last ate. She crinkled her nose; gagging at the acrid smell. She spat into the toilet; trying to get rid of the horrible taste. She reached over and roughly flushed the toilet; closing her eyes as she listened to the slow flushing of the toilet.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Said a voice.

She gasped and spun around; she saw that in the doorway was Richard standing over her. He wore an expression; whether it was concern or disgust; she didn't care. She stared at him with fear and confusion, and she tried to edge her way away from him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, "W-what did you do to me?"

"Nothing," he said sounding a bit hurt, "and I brought you here because you couldn't stop holding onto me. You kept crying and talking about Rum…" he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh," she said, "sorry about that then."

"It's ok…" he said, he then turned and started to leave, but before he did he turned his head and said, "I'm having breakfast right now… You can join me if you want." He then left. She sat there; dumbfounded, how can a man who called her a slut before be so kind to her right now. She then flushed the toilet one more time just to make sure all her remains went away, and she got up. She walked over and washed her hands, and when she did she looked at the mirror. She almost backed away from surprise. There were huge bags under her eyes, and she wore a tine frown. She shook her head; it was amazing on how she could change in just one night. She bit her lip; what should she do? She defiantly couldn't go back to Mr. Gold, for he had clearly shown his disgust towards her. She sighed, leaning all her wait on the sink, she hit rock bottom. She put her head in her hands, and she felt her body shake. What was she going to do? What was she going to do? She looked back at her reflection and sighed. She looked towards the open door; she inhaled and could slightly smell pancakes. She could stay… Maybe even get to know him; truly know him. She could, because what else does she have? After losing Mr. Gold she felt like an empty shell. What choice does she have? No one will ever love her again, so maybe it's best if she tried it out. She stood strait, plastered on a smile, and then walked out. She then walked out and found her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," she said, and he looked up. She smiled a bit broader and said, "I think I'll join you."

"Great!" he said and offered a seat. She sat down and dug into her breakfast; trying to put the past behind her.

~*Mr. Gold*~

It's been two days, five hours, 12 minutes, and eleven… twelve seconds. Since he last saw Belle; he sat in the middle of his shop. He felt his whole back tense with anxiety; was she alright? Is she gone forever? Does she still love him? He felt like he could tear into two; half of him felt like he shouldn't care, but the other was desperately waiting for Belle to return. He looked out of his window almost leaping out of his chair whenever he saw a brunette walk past, and feel even heavier when it wasn't her. Suddenly he saw her walking; he knew it was her. He walked out of the shop, and walked down the sidewalk.

"Belle!" he said, and she turned, and he gave a small smile towards her.

"Oh," she said and looked at him, "hey."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine…" she said. Suddenly he saw someone walking towards him and he realized in horror it was none other than Richard.

"Hey," Richard coming up to Belle and wrapped his arm around her. "Is he giving her any problem Rose?"

"No…" she said, and she put her hair behind her ear and looked away from him.

"What are you doing with him?" Mr. Gold asked trying to search Belle's face.

"She's with me now." Richard said smiling, "And I am one lucky man."

"Why Belle?" he whispered, "Why?" then, for the first time since Richard came she looked up right to him. Her eyes boring into his, and he almost stumbled back. Her eyes held both hurt and a little bit of anger and he knew what she was silently saying. She was saying, _"Why? Why are you concerned now, after you left me?"_ he felt his heart crack; he's too late. He already lost her; she thought she hit rock bottom so that's why she's going out with this prick. He wanted to pull her out of her pit of despair, but he couldn't. He knew that she wouldn't let him; that she would drown and he would have to painfully watch.

~*Rose*~

It hurt her to talk to him; her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Why was he doing this? Why did he show concern for her after he abandoned her? He was taunting her; he was telling her that he could do much better than Richard, but no one would love her like he did. Didn't he know that? Didn't she know that she was with Richard just because she was trying to stop the aching? She felt angry, sad, and almost everything between.

"I think we should go now." said Richard, reading her mind. He then slipped his hand in hers and gave a small squeeze. She gave a small smile, and they started walking away from him.

She turned her head and said, "Bye." Mr. Gold just stood there looking at her, and his jaw moved as he was trying to come up with words, but she was pulled away before he could say anything. Her arm let out a small protest as Richard roughly pulled her away.

"Hey," she said, "ease up a bit."

"I'm sorry," he said not pulling her anymore, "it's just…" she watched as his other hand curled up into a fist. "You still have feelings for him, I just know it!" he said.

"Hey," she said stopping him she then held his hands in hers and said, "I don't feel anything for him anymore. I'm going out with you right?" he nodded and then his fist loosened. "Come on," she said smiling, "let's go to Granny's. I heard her apple pie is delicious." He smiled and they both walked off towards Granny's diner.

~*Regina*~

Her black car rolled up towards Mr. Gold's shop; she smiled as she saw Mr. Gold sitting in his shop. His body looked like it live a thousand years; he was vulnerable, and he was ripe for the picking. She walked into the store and came up to his counter.

"What do you want, Regina?" he said bitterly.

"So hostile…" she purred.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I am not in the mood." He snapped.

"Oh, yes… Your precious little Belle." She said and gave off a small smirk. "Pity isn't it? It's happening all over again. You're losing her, and to court date is when? Oh yes, in only one week."

"I know the bloody date!" he snapped.

"You may never have a chance to get her back after you pushed her away. It's sad too because I heard Richard can get quite angry sometimes…" she said, and she watched him freeze.

"What do know about Richard?" he said in a low voice. She let out a small laugh and pretended not to notice her. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"Calm down, your little Belle won't get hurt. At least she won't, I believe." She replied smiling evilly.

"Enough games, your majesty." He growled, "What you want?"

"Wouldn't it be so convenient if Kathryn disappeared and Mary was to blame? Then they would certainly bump your court date later or even drop it…"

"What are you implying…" he said.

She leaned over and said in a hushed voice, "Help me frame Mary Margaret and I'll pull a few strings so that your court date will get lost in the files."

"You're just trying to weasel your way out of people finding out you're guilty…" he hissed. She let out a low chuckle.

"You better not," she threatened, "or Belle may be in terrible danger. Also, you may not know it, but I have proof that would make the case end before you can even utter her name."

"How dare you…" he started.

"So," she said interrupting him, "do we have a deal?" Mr. Gold looked like he could strangle her and she smirked.

"Whatever you say, _your majesty_." He spat.

"Good," she said, "I knew you would come through." And with that she turned and left.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

He despised Regina; before she was just a pesky fly, but now she was getting to big and he had to destroy her before she became a menace. He had to go into hiding in the Infinite Forest; he despised being powerless for now. But he knew that he won't be powerless in a few days. He just had to wait; he started at the horizon above the tree line and could see the tip of Regina's castle tower.

"Don't worry dear Belle." He said, "I'm coming for you." And with that he walked off as he got ready to meet the prince.

**So what do you think will happen? Review and tell me and I may even put it in the story. And don't worry for all you angst readers out there; Belle and Rumpel will get back together. They just need this so that they will get a dose of reality that they need each other. I'll post again in a day or so. Till then, read on! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not posting for long, but here is a chapter. It's short so I will post another one today or early tomorrow. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

~*Mary*~

Her face stung; she had never been slapped before, but now she did. By Kathryn, but that was not the thing that hurt her the most. What hurt her was David lied to Kathryn and her. Why did he lie?

"Hey, are you ok?" someone asked behind her, she turned to see a teacher stare at her with concern.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I-I'll be fine. I… I just need to step out for a bit…" and she left without a word or a reply. She walked out of the school, and briskly walked down the street. She felt tears run down her face; her body slightly shook. Kathryn was right, he cheated on them both. She let out a small rueful laugh. Before she loved him and thought she was always be with him, but now she wasn't sure. She had to see David. She had to talk to him.

~*Rose*~

"Slut!" he snapped; as he threw her across the room. Her body banged into the wall; making the china shudder next to the cabinet. She winced in pain; it's been four days. The worst days in her life. He always did this, and she didn't know why she wouldn't leave. But after his rampage his would always get down on his knees and ask to forgive him. She didn't know why should couldn't just leave. But he was right every time he yelled at her; she hit rock bottom and no one else will love her. She couldn't get out; it was like she was trapped.

"Every single day!" he yelled, "You gone! And I know you go to Mr. Gold's!" he roughly grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't go there…" she mumbled. He slapped her and she felt her face sting.

"Don't lie to me!" he said, "And how come you never want to live here?"

"I told you," she whispered, "I'm under a court decision that I have to stay with Mary until the next court date." He then just threw her against the wall again. She let out another wince in harmony with the shaking china. He turned his back to her, but the swung around. She ducked; his fist missing her by just a few inches. He hit the wall and then yelled a curse, and walked away from her. She then saw the chance to escape so she made a break for it, but he noticed. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" she snapped.

"Don't leave Rose… I'm sorry…" he said; his eyes shinny with tears.

"No you're not." She replied.

"I-I," he stuttered shaking, "I am really sorry. Just stay please." She froze; she knew that she couldn't leave or he could get angry again. She shook her head; she felt like a blackbird.

"Fine." She said.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He was in his shop spinning his chipped cup in his hands; when the bell let out a little trickle of sound. "Well congratulations Mr. Gold, you court date has been lost in the files." Regina said smirking as she walked in.

"Very well," he replied curtly, "now get out." he pointed towards the door.

"Enjoy it while you can!" she said and then evilly laughed as she walked away. When she left he sighed and felt a weight lift from his weary body, but also his body weighed down by more concern. He then looked at the clock; maybe he can close up earlier. He needed a break; maybe even a small drink. He walked out and closed the door, and when he turned around he saw her. Standing in front of him; he felt himself bristle. Everywhere on her body where bruises like spots on a hunted animal, and he knew exactly who did this: Gaston.

~*Rose*~

She didn't mean to run into him; she was just walking back to Mary's house. She was walking by and he happened to bump into her. Instantly he looked at her bruises and she felt herself look around in embarrassment.

"Boyfriend treating you well?" he asked sharply.

"I-I fell down the stairs…" she stuttered; yes, Richard and she went over this when people asked her about them.

"Funny how you bruised on the arms and not anywhere else, _dearie_." He said.

"You know what?" she said feeling angry, "You don't own me."

"I know I don't," he snapped, "but I don't want to pay for your funeral." He turned around and started walking away.

"He isn't abusing me!" she snapped walking after him, "I love his company."

"That's a lie." He muttered.

"Why can't you believe? Why do you even care?" she asked. He suddenly stopped and turned around towards her.

"Listen, I don't even care what you do, but do this one thing for me…" he said and looked her in the eyes, "Get out of there."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly.

"I think you know." He said leaning in and he gently grazed a bruise; she stepped back as if stung. "Get out of there." He said again and he turned and walked away. Leaving her feeling as if struck by lightning.

**Cliffhanger! But don't fret; your fetish will be fed soon. Till then, read on!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, it's me again. I hope this satisfies anyone hunger for now. Please review! For the beginning you can listen to the song **_**Shake It Out**_** by Florence + The Machine. Then where Belle's POV come up again (as Rose), you can listen to the song **_**Spell**_** by Marie Digby. The second part is a fluff kind of; they do the horizontal tango but you I didn't write the details. You only get to see the beginning, so if you don't want to read that part just skip it when the time comes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

~*Mr. Gold*~

He hated this: all of it. He hated waiting, wishing, hoping. He remembered that he told her to get out of her relationship with Gaston. He knew he couldn't do anything; he was powerless. If only he had magic, but he'll have it soon. But for now he had to wait, which he despised. His eyes sifting to the clock, and every minute reminded him of how Belle could be in grave danger. He couldn't do anything; he just had to sit and watch.

"Hurry Belle," he whispered, "come back to me."

~*Rose*~

She knew what to do, but she shivered with fear. She walked into Richard's house, and entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" he said smiling; well, at least he isn't drunk. "Come and sit; I ordered Italian tonight."

"No." she said firmly; her voice shaking a bit, but she remained firm. His smile faltered a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," she said, "that I can stay… because I'm leaving you."

"What?" he said laughing a bit, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No." she said again.

"B-but," he stuttered, sounding like a whiny kid, "you can't leave me."

"I can, and I will." She said; feeling her strength grow. Suddenly he got up and flipped the table making all the food fly for a short while before falling onto the tile floor.

"Damit, Rose!" he yelled, "How dare you leave me? You can't!"

"I can!" she said, not raising her voice.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "If you leave who's gonna love you like I did?"

"You never loved me." she replied.

"You don't know that!" he snapped, "So? Answer my question! Who's gonna love a little whore like you?"

"_Me._" she replied, and she watched him stumbled back in surprise. Then she saw hatred flare up in his eyes.

"I hate you." He spat.

"Listen," she said, "I know what happened to you, but that's no excuse. I kept thinking it was, but now I realized it isn't. You'll find that someone someday, but not today and not with me."

"What if that someone is you?" he yelled; desperation in his eyes.

"It would be unfair for me and you to stay here." She replied firmly.

"What if I make you stay?" he threatened.

"Then I'll the truth to Emma and to everyone." She threatened.

"No one would believe you." He snapped.

"I have proof, Richard!" she said raising her voice; she lifted her long sleeve shirt to show off her bruises and cuts.

"You told everyone that you fell, so what about that?" he spat.

"I would just tell the truth." She said calmly.

"If y-you leave you'll be in big trouble." He said; his voice quavering.

"See that's the problem," she said looking him square in the face, "_I'm no longer afraid of you._"

"You can't just walk out; I'll find you." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Watch me." she spat. With that she walked out of the house. When she did she felt light; she felt like she was free. She couldn't help but smile; she then started running as far as she can away from the house. She heard thunder rumble in the distance; she felt some rain cling to her hair. Now that the worst over she had to find Mr. Gold; she had to apologize for being so foolish. It then started pouring of course, but she still continued running. She then finally got to his house.

~*Rumpelstiltskin*~

"This ring can reunite you and your beloved Snow, for a price of course…" he said smirking as he held a sword again Charming's neck. Charming slowly got up; utter hatred flashing in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he said in a dangerously even tone.

"I need you to hide something for me." he replied lowering the sword; he then took out a small vial.

"What's that?" asked Charming.

"The most powerful thing in the world," he said, "true love."

"And what do you know about love?" he retorted. He flashed the Prince a warning look; how dare he make such assumptions.

"Less that you, but more that you think…" he replied.

"Oh really?" he replied.

"Yes, yes. She was a flicker of light among the darkness." He said; she was more than that. She was the sun to him, but he didn't want to admit that to Charming. Charming nodded; his eyes suddenly filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said; which threw him a bit.

"Well, I want to save this for a rainy day, and I need you to hide it for me." he said; changing the subject.

"Ok," he said, and reached for it.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he said, "You can't just hide it anywhere. I want you to hide it in the belly of a beast." He got out a giant golden egg and carefully opened it; he placed the vial in the egg and closed it. He threw the egg to Charming as he caught it and looked dumbly at him.

"What beast do you want me to put it in?" he asked.

"A dragon of course, dearie." He said and let out an impish laugh. His plan was almost compete.

~*Rose*~

She walked up to his door of his house; her body soaked to the bone. She knocked on the door repeatedly; waiting for him to answer. After a minute of knocking she sighed in frustration; she knew it was not use. She leaned her head on the door; feeling tears run down her already wet face. Suddenly a light illuminated over her head and she looked up.

"Belle?" said a voice behind her. She turned; the light blinding her. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes and when she got use to the light she lowered her hand. There, standing just a few steps down from her was him. Mr. Gold.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He was holding a black umbrella in his hand and his cane in the other. He stood only a few steps away from her, and he wanted to run up and hug her, but he remained still. She was soaking wet and shivering; her bruises showing through her wet t-shirt. She looked at him; tears on her face, or was that just rain?

"You're wet…" he said.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quickly not replying to his comment, "I should have listened. I-I shouldn't have even talked to him. I-I-" her voice went quiet. "Where were you?" she asked once she regained her voice.

"Looking for you." He said not moving.

"Why?" she sniffled.

"I wanted to find you," he said making his way up the stairs, "and I wanted to say I am sorry too." He whispered and put down his umbrella. They now faced each other, both saying nothing, but also everything at the same time.

"I-" she began, but he gently touched her lips with his finger.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "The past is the past; you don't have to talk about it."

"Why do you have to be so nice?" she asked; putting a wet hand against his cheek.

"I love you, Belle," he said searching her eyes, "without you my world is nothing… You don't know how long I waited-" now it was her turn to put a finger to his lips.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." She whispered smiling and then pulled him into a kiss. He ran his hand through her wet hair, and across her cheek. He then dropped his cane; his leg letting out a little sigh of pain, but he ignored it. He scoop her up into his arms and carried her in his house. She positioned her body to face him as the continued to kiss; they walked into the closest bed room as he gently laid her down. He made his way onto her, but then stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, "I don't want this to be just because you're lonely or desperate…"

"I'm ready." She whispered, and he saw that she was telling the truth. They then continued to kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and he pull off her shirt. He then threw her wet shirt aside, and continued kissing. He lightly traced her arm; carful to be gentle, and she wrapped her arms around his back.

~*Rose*~

His arms ran up and down her body, and he gently killed each bruise. She wanted to cry, for each kiss made the pain go away and made her feel lighter. So much that she was afraid that she would float away. She closed her eyes; if this was a dream she would never want to wake up, but if this was real she never wanted to go to sleep. Right now the fog in her mind cleared and she knew right now how she felt and who she was. She was happy, she was at peace, she was loved. She was Belle… Just plain Belle…

**I hope you liked their mushy reuniting; please review and tell me what you think. Apple turnovers to anyone who reviews (and I promise it won't be poisoned). I'll be post soon hopefully. Till then, read on! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took so long to post. I hope you like it! Please review! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22**

~*Mr. Gold*~

He shaded his eyes when the first rays of sunlight streamed into the bedroom. He let out a little grunt and rolled over; wrapping his arm protectively around Belle. Their legs intertwining; he felt as if they were one person. He smiled as he closed in and felt the warmth of her body. He drowned himself in the beautiful smell of roses. She then let out a little murmur and turned around facing him. She wore a bright smile.

"Hey," she said. He leaned in and kissed her and she let out a little laugh. He then placed his hand on her cheek.

"Last night was wonderful…" he murmured.

"I know." She whispered smiling.

"And it wasn't-?" he began, but she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"It was perfect in every way." She replied. Suddenly there was a silent chime of the clock and he sighed.

"I have to go." He said getting up; she sat up too.

"Do you have to?" she asked, "Why can't we just stay here?"

"I'm sorry dear," he said sadly smiling, "but you have to go back to Marry and Emma and I need to find a way to keep Ga-Richard away from you." She sighed and got up; she started to pull on her damp cloths.

"Here," he said getting up and then offering her one of his shirts to her.

"Thanks," she said and smiled as she put on his shirt, "How do I look?" she asked laughing.

"Beautiful." He said and kissed her.

"Have a nice day," she said, "I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Bye dear." He said and kissed her stroking her cheek; she then left as he continued to dress. He walked out of the bedroom with a slight bounce in his step; his leg didn't even hurt. He walked into the kitchen to grab some of his things. Suddenly he heard tires screech and someone scream. His blood ran cold.

"Belle…" he whispered, "Belle!" he yelled and then ran.

~*Rose*~

She nuzzled the collar of the shirt; his scent engulfing her and surrounding her. She smiled and kept walking; she didn't care for anything right now. Right now she was happy and complete; she looked around. It was early in the morning and the rest of the town was waking up from their deep slumber. Everything seemed bright and beautiful now. She wanted to laugh out loud and skip all the way home. She looked both ways and started to cross the road; when she was halfway she heard a distant screech of tires. She stopped and looked to the left; she then saw that a silver came careening down the road. She gasped: it was coming right towards her. She tried to move, but her legs defiantly stayed put. She closed her eyes tight and readied herself for the blow. But nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

~*Emma*~

She was at Granny's trying to wake up her body with a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly she heard it. The screech of tires and a loud scream.

"Oh my…" Granny whispered hoarsely. Emma spun around to see Belle in the middle of the road as a silver car came careening down the road. She bolted out of her seat and ran outside.

"Belle! Move!" she yelled, but she was too late.

~*Mr. Gold*~

Everything was in slow motion. He watched as she flew into the air; hitting the roof of the car as it passed under her. She spun repeatedly in the air; graceful, almost like an acrobat, but he knew that with each turn she was in pain. He saw the car slow just a bit, and the window roll down. He saw that the driver was none other than Richard wearing a evil smirk. He'll kill that man. His attention went back to her as she slowly fell downwards. She landed with a loud crack; echoing in the silence of the morning. Then everything went fast again and the car zoomed away. There was a gunshot and he saw Emma aiming for the tires of the car. She cursed and ran towards her police car as she still looked at the silver car. She flashed him a look and then hopped into the car and went flying after Richard.

"No!" he said hoarsely and walked towards her. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled. He ran over to her and collapsed on the ground next to her. There was blood, so much blood. He carefully lifted her and brought her closer to him. Crushing her frail body into his; he slowly walked back and forth. He looked up to see that a large crowd gathered around Granny's diner all of them wearing faces of horror.

"Someone _please_ call 911." He begged. He saw several people get out their phones and dial. He then heard a soft cry. He looked down and saw Belle open her eyes.

"I-I think I got hit…" she whispered hoarsely. She looked down and stared at the blood soaked shirt. "I-I ruined you shirt," she said looking back at him, "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Shhh..." he whispered, "It's ok, they'll coming. Just hold on." She squeezed her eyes shut as if to will herself to hold on. He then saw lights flashing and the wail of a siren. "See?" he said, "They'll here, they'll fix you right up." He bit his lip; he wasn't sure if this small town would be able to fix her, but they had too. If only he had magic. Suddenly some people came up to him, and grabbed Belle. He tried to fight first, but then let them take her away and followed them.

~*Rose*~

"Lot of blood." A women said; it sounded like a distant echo. Every cell in her body hurt; a bright light flashed in her eyes and she winced. Was this heaven or hell? She looked around to see people in masks look at her; suddenly a different face looked at her. It was Mr. Gold; wait, no… That wasn't his name… No… He then mouthed a word, but she couldn't hear him. Suddenly she felt the world fall on her. The book… Fairytales… Towers… Rumpelstiltskin… She remembered! He's Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpel…" she breathed out, and he seemed to look confused. She had to tell him; she had to tell him that she was alive. That she was locked away. That she truly loved him. She then began to shake, and she heard a loud and fast beeping.

"She's going into a seizure; I need that now!" yelled a women. She tried to fight them, and reach for Rumpel. She grasped his hand; she felt a pinprick and she gasped. She looked him in the eye and he opened his mouth to say something, but she fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing she knew was that she was flying. She opened her eyes to see people running beside her. She looked around to see the white walls. Where was she; she then remembered that she got hit. She's probably at the ER.

"She's conscious." A women huffed out as she ran.

"Well put her to sleep; we're going to have to operate on her." said a man's voice; she then realized that it was Dr. Whale… Well, he wasn't really a doctor now is he?

"Out of my way!" said another gruff voice. She almost laughed out of relief to see her Rumpelstiltskin push through.

"Rumpel," she whispered, "I remember now… I remember us. I remember everything…"

"Shhh…" he whispered, "I know, but you have to stay still." He chewed his bottom lip.

"I-I," she stuttered, "Regina… She took me…"

"I know," he said quickly, "I know everything. Right now you need to hold on, just keep holding on." His voice then got distant and echo-like. She winced in pain. She knew that she wasn't going to make it. She could also see it in his eyes.

"Rumpel," she said taking his hand and pulling him forwards. He leaned in; his breath grazing her cheek.

"What is it?" he said; barley a whisper.

"T-the best thing about this life…" she choked out, "Was you…" she felt hot tears fall from her face, but then she realized it was from him.

"Don't say that!" he said bitterly, "You'll make this…"

"Kiss me…" she whispered. He bent down and kissed her; she smiled. She was fine; she was ready to go. He then got up as a nurse pulled him aside. She watched as he stood there as she was pulled further and further away from him.

"I love you." She said as loud as she can. He spoke too, but she was already out of sight. She looked up, and closed her eyes.

**Will she live? Will she die? Find out soon in my next chapter. I will post it as soon as possible. Please, please review. I love everyone. Till then, read on! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been so long; I had some stuff to do. I hope that this makes everyone not as intense. Please review. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 23**

~*Mr. Gold*~

"You have to stay back," said a nurse, "it's for precautionary reasons." He glared at her; he wanted to just turn her in a toad and walk strait in.

"I do not care for your precautionary reasons." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "but you'll just have to wait." He sighed. He knew that she was right. "You can wait right there…" she said point to a chair; he walked sadly and angrily towards the chair. He sat down and put his heads in his hands. He felt his body shake and he let out a sob. He looked at the clock; everything seemed to slow down and he waited anxiously. He waited, and in a few minutes he must have fallen asleep for the nurse nudged him and he jerked awake.

"Is she alright? Is she safe?" he asked. The nurse bit her bottom lip.

"They'll ready for you." She said quietly. He got up and walked with her.

"What happen to her? I-I-Is she dead?" he asked.

She abruptly stopped, and he almost crashed into her. She turned and said in a soft voice, "I have to warn you that what you're about to see may frighten you."

"I don't care!" he snapped, and then pushed past her. He then went in and when he did he felt like he the world fell beneath his feet. He almost collapsed as he walked towards her. She barley looked familiar; she had dark black rings around her eye and bruises all over. Dry blood encrusted her face and arms. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was about to say something. He then saw tubes run in and out of her; which was connected to a small computer with a settle beeping matching her shallow breathing.

"Belle," he choked out; gently stroking her cheek, "what did he do to you?" She didn't respond of course, but he wanted so badly for her to open her eyes. He would give up anything to get her back: Anything. It was happening again, and this time he didn't know if he could move on. He didn't know if he could live; without her it was like there was no air in the room.

Suddenly he heard the door open and close and he got up and spun around to see Mr. French storming towards him. Before he could said a word Mr. French lunged towards him and slammed his body into his. They both went flying across the room until Mr. Gold felt himself collide with the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he bellowed at him. Mr. Gold felt himself flare with anger. He shoved him back, and he went stumbling a bit.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled back, "AND WHY DO YOU CARE NOW? YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN SHE GOT BEATEN, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU!" Mr. French let out a yell and lunged towards him again, but he was ready; he threw a punch and it landed square on his face. Mr. French then out a yelp in surprise and stumbled back. He gingerly touched his nose which was bleeding. He glared and him and threw a punch at him; Mr. Gold felt pain shoot through his body as it collided with his stomach. He gritted his teeth, and they both went into an all round boxing match. His vision grew red and he thought he heard footsteps, but the ringing in his ears muted it.

"Break it up now!" someone yelled and he felt himself get pulled off Mr. French. He saw Emma push Mr. French away, as he felt one of the nurses pull him away too.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Mr. French yelled; Mr. Gold just stood there; he didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"What the hell is going on!" Emma yelled.

"SHE'S LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF HIM!" he replied pointing at him. He felt his blood boil again.

"Why do you think I would ever do that to her?" he said in an even tone.

"He has a right, Moe," Emma said, "I was there. Someone else hit your daughter with a car. Now I'm not saying Mr. Gold is a good guy, but he didn't do anything this time." Mr. French just glared at him. Suddenly Dr. Whale came in, and he stopped.

"No one told me that there would be a crowd." He said, and laughed, but everyone shot him a death look and he went quiet.

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Gold asked pushing aside the nurse and going up to Dr. Whale.

"She's in a coma due to trauma to the head; she's bleeding internally and has several broken bones. It doesn't look to good for her." he replied running his hand through his hair.

"Oh my god…" Mr. French said hoarsely and he turned to see him sitting down and putting his face in his hands. Mr. Gold wanted to collapse on the ground too, but he continued standing strong.

"Is there any signs of activity or response from her at least?" he asked; barley a whisper.

"Well she has high brain activity which is strange." He responded walking over and tapping the computer screen, "See that? Strange…"

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" asked Emma.

"Well, it almost looks like she's active, but her body isn't. I don't know; I only wish we could find out more." He said.

"Just make sure she gets better; I'll pay for everything." He replied. Dr. Whale nodded.

"You need to leave now, but you can visit again in a bit." The nurse said. At this Mr. French got up and stormed out; he paused by Mr. Gold and glared at him.

"This is not over." He hissed and then he pushed his way out. Mr. gold sighed; he didn't know what to do. He turned to Belle who was still the same to him behind all the tubes and bruises.

"You have to go now." the nurse said gently.

"Don't worry; I'll come back. I will get you back." He whispered; he painfully walked away from her as the door shut behind him.

~*Belle*~

He wasn't coming… He never will; why would he? She sighed as she looked out of the window; basking in the small sliver of sunlight. Trying to imagine the outside world; Regina stopped her visits here, which was both a relief and maddening. She didn't know the days, the months, or the years. She didn't know what to do anymore; she gave up hoping a long time ago. Maybe it wasn't so long ago, but it was long for her. Her eyes drifted up to the window; yes she thought about it. More than once actually, but she never dare put it to action. But now that window was starting to look friendly; very friendly.

"_And why would you do that?"_ said a voice. She shot strait up and looked around.

"Who's there?" she whispered; her voice foreign to her from the lack of use.

"_I'm going to ask again, why would you do that?"_

"I'm not going to do it…" she mumbled, "I just thought about doing it."

"_I you were going to do it."_ The voice replied, _"I saw it in your eyes."_

"Well," she snapped, "who are you to tell me what to and not to do?"

"_I'm not stopping you, I'm just asking why, dearie."_ The voice said. She slightly perked up, was that him? She shook her head; it could be him.

"_You never know."_ The voice replied softly.

"You never came…" she whispered.

"_Patience is a virtue, dear."_ The voice said in a mock voice.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting." She said, she then laughed, "But you always loved to add suspense. Always swooping in at the last moment."

The voice chuckled and then said in a serious voice, _"Wait, Belle, just wait. I'll come for you. I promise." _

"Ok," she whispered, "come and find me."

**So, she's alive. :) That's wonderful isn't it? Please review, and I'll try to post another chapter ASAP. Till then, read on! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, I am truly sorry for not posting for a while. Some stuff happened and well, we won't go into details but it prevented me from writing. But now I am back! :D And I am striving to finish this story and the Harry Potter story. I know that most of my fans are probably long gone, but for those you hopefully waited I thank a lot. It's going to be slow at first, but I promise that I will try to give you guys closure. Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Ok, I know you're dying to read, so here it is.**

**Chapter 24**

~*Mr. Gold*~

It's been days, and she still in her deep slumber as he watched helplessly. He visited her every single day; praying that she would get better. He would sometimes see Mr. French lurking in the corners of the hospital, but they never met eye to eye. He would frequently grill Dr. Whale if there was anything he could do to help her recovery. Who was he kidding? There was no improvement. She was gone, as quick as she came she was gone. Usually after he visited her he stumble home and pull out his special brandy and drink himself into a stupor. He then would collapse on the couch or the guest room, but never the master bedroom. That's where he last had Belle alive and happy in his arms; he didn't even bother to clean it up. He wanted it just the way it was. He would past it sometimes and could swear he felt her essence floating around in there. He wanted to go in there and wrap himself in her scent, but no. He will not give in; he couldn't. It was his fault she was half dead, all his fault.

After the hundredth time of visiting her he walked back to his house with a burden he could no longer bare. He flung open his door and walked strait to his kitchen. He got out his brandy and drank the rest of what was left, not even bothering to pour it in a glass. But it ran out too soon, and he wasn't nearly as satisfied as he wanted to be. He then limped towards the cabinet and threw the door open. He then grabbed the first thing on the shelf: vodka. He let out a cold laugh; this world was a strange one. He then opened the bottle and took a giant swig. The liquid burned his throat, but instantly numbed his mind. He let out a sigh, and leaned against the counter.

"It doesn't take the pain away." said a voice behind him; he turned to see Belle standing next to him. He let out a low laugh.

"Yes it does, _dearie_, it makes me forget that you're half dead." He snapped.

"Still," she said.

"You're not here!" he said angrily pointing the half empty bottle at her, "You're in the hospital dying and I can do nothing about it!"

"You just need to wait, just be-" she began.

"I've been waiting my whole life!" he yelled interrupting her.

"Just wait a little longer." She whispered.

"I can't!" he yelled; feeling tears slide down his face, "Don't you see? I can't wait, Belle. I tried, but it hurts too much."

"Rumpel," she said.

He then felt rage flow through his veins and he spoke in a low voice, "I hate you."

"You don't mean that." She said in a calm voice.

"Yes I do!" he yelled, and threw the bottle across the room at her, but she already disappeared as the bottle smashed into the wall. Glass and vodka flying everywhere; he breathed heavily and closed his eyes. When he finally opened then he noticed that she was gone.

"Belle?" he whispered; no one replied. "Belle, come back please. I'm sorry." He wept; he then yelled her name; his voice echoing through his empty house. He continued yelling until his voice became raw and he could no longer yell. He didn't know when, but he then collapsed on a bed and fell asleep in his own tears.

~*Mary Margaret*~

She stood in the hallway; her fellow teachers and students faces reflecting her own shocked expression. She gently rubbed her cheek which still slightly tingled; she had never been slapped before, but it wasn't the slap that hurt her. No, it was the realization that David lied. He lied. The truth stung her more that the slap.

"A-are you all right?" one of the teachers asked; she barley registered what she said.

"I-I'm fine…" she whispered, "I-er-I just need a minute…" and without delaying she walked straight out of the school. As soon as she walked out she felt the tears streaming down. She furiously whipped them away, she can't do this right here and now. She needed to be strong: She needed to go and talk to David. But then she felt the tears stream down her face; who was she kidding? And then, as fast as she could, she ran home in tears.

~*David*~

No matter where he went he always was hit with a small wave of disapproving looks, but what hurt the most to him was that some even pitied him. Saying it was all Mary's fault that he was ensnared into all of this. He then felt himself walking towards Mary's house; he needed to explain or at least apologize. He then stopped short, written in red paint across her car was the worst word he could ever think of calling Mary: Tramp. The very word sent a wave of anger inside of him, but also shame. It was his entire fault, not hers, but now she was the once that was being ostracized. He had to do something, but what? He then got an idea.

Moments later he came back with a bucket and a sponge. He let out a little exhale as he then soaked the sponge and started at the tedious job at hand. He didn't even notice when she walked up to him.

~*Mary Margaret*~

"David, what are you doing here?" she asked; he jumped a little and spun around.

"Oh, Mary, I uh- was just washing your car." He said; his face getting a little pink. At another moment this would have been a funny moment, but she knew what he was washing off. Her face didn't turn up into a smile.

"Why didn't you tell her?" she asked in a quiet voice. The colour in his face disappeared and he looked down on the soaked ground. 

"It's just…" he said and sighed, "I didn't want to get anyone hurt."

"That's the issue, David." She said walking up to him, tears welling in her eyes, "Not only you lied to her, but you lied to me…" she turned away not wanting to show him some tears running down her cheek.

"We just have to pick up the pieces and move on if this is really true love. Do you believe that? That this is true love?" David asked hopefully. Mary turned back to him, she didn't know what to say. She loved him than anything else. But she knew this was also very wrong. She felt her heart spilt in two, but she knew what she had to do.

"No," she said firmly, "what we have is destructive and we have to stop. We shouldn't be together." she bit her bottom lip in pain.

"Mary," he said.

"Just go," she said tearfully, "just. Go…" she turned away from him and felt tears come back to them. Maybe she was wrong; maybe she should try to be with him.

"David, wait." She said turning, but she was too late. He was already too far away to hear her and was walking further and further away. Leaving her alone and heartbroken.

~*Regina*~

She knew that it was the golden moment to attack; she wanted, no, needed her power back. So that meant making that stupid little imp on her side. She scowled at the thought of his stupid smirk as he gained one more step ahead. Before she knew it she was standing in front of his silly little shop; she then briskly walked in. She knew that this moment was very rare and she had to get it perfectly if she wanted him to succumb to her will.

"Sorry to hear about your dear, dear Rose. I tried to get a card, but couldn't find one." She said with a smirk as she walked in.

"I'd be careful where you tread right now." he growled.

"No, I believe you should be careful. I do have the card of whether or not your love lives." She said. Suddenly his scowling face faltered a bit.

"What do you want." He spat, but didn't hold the same venom as before. Hook, line, and sink.

"You broke our deal, you still need to give your end of the bargin."

"I remember, dearie, of my end of the deal. I just thought it wasn't the proper moment."

"I thought I said it pretty clearly…"

"I know what you said! I'll do it now, just let her live. Leave her alone."

"That's all you want, isn't it? Let her be."

"She has nothing to do with any of this."

"Is that a tear I see? Pity, I didn't bring a tissue box."

"Get. Out."

Slowly she turned around, but she knew that she won this battle.

~*Katherine*~

She had to get away, it wasn't so bad. She knew from the moment David woke up that their love was going to fray, but she never wanted to admit it. She just wanted to pretend that he would remember or at least fall in love with her again. That's all she wanted, true love like the love David had for Mary. She smiled as she saw the Storybrook sign up ahead like a beacon of hope. Yet she still felt a little dread in the pit of her stomach, but she shook it off. This was her chance, her chance to leave for Boston and start a new life: maybe even fall in love. She held her breath as she came closer and closer to the sign; she was almost home free when suddenly she felt her car skid. She tried to get it under control, but it was moot. A scream, a thud, and then darkness was all that she comprehended in those precious seconds. She collided with the wheel and groaned as she felt the impact; maybe this is what Mary felt when she slapped her. Her world now teetered and she tried to move, but saw that she was as useful as a drunken man.

"Help." She groaned, but there was no reply. Only the wind and the silent promise of that stupid sign, but maybe her plea was, for she saw a dark silhouette coming towards her.

"Help." She whispered again. She couldn't make her savoir out clearly, but she didn't care. She could thank them later. As the person approached she couldn't help but smile at her luck, but she was about to find out that this wasn't anything but a rescue. Suddenly she felt a firm hand grasp her mouth, she tried to scream, but felt a wooziness come over her. Her eyes fluttered a bit and then there was darkness.

~*Mr. Gold*~

The guilt still stuck to him like scum, but he shook it off, as much as he could. He knew that he would murder every person in this pathetic little town if that meant that getting her sweet Belle back. He dialed Regina's number; he only had to wait for one and half rings when Regina picked it up.

"Hel-"

"It's done." He spat, "Now bring back Belle." He hanged up before she could reply. He then briskly walked, as fast as his lame leg would let him, towards the hospital. He couldn't help but prepare himself that she would be in the same state, but he also knows that Regina desperately wanted Snow miserable. His emotions where conflicted as he enter the hospice. Immediately Dr. Whale approached him with a plastered smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Gold, it seems that Rose has woken from her coma." He said through his teeth.

"I would like to see her." Mr. Gold said. His heart, if he truly had one, nearly leaped out of his chest in joy.

"She's at a fragile state right now…" he said.

"I would _like_ to see her." he growled.

"But you can defiantly visit her now." he said; he then lead him to the room where Belle was. He nearly collapsed next to her when he saw her sitting upright. No longer constrained to the tubes that gave her life as she slept for what seems like an eternity. Instantly when she saw him lit up, and he stumbled towards her like a silly child and grasped her hand.

"Belle." He said, tears forming in his eyes. He then cleared his throat, no crying.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "I've missed you."

"And I have missed you too. I love you." He whispered to her.

She smiled, "And I love you too, Mr. Gold." She went to hug him, but he didn't return the hug.

All that he could muster was to say, "You don't remember…"

**Uh oh…. Isn't fate just cruel? Well it has to be or it wouldn't be Regina's happy ending. Somebody is going to pay, but I wonder who… And guys, for all you Once gurus I know that the time line is a bit messed up, and that bothers me too since I'm a big fan. But this is FanFiction for a reason. We throw the stories on the ground and make it our own. XD Ok I'll stop. Post as soon as possible, till then, READ ON! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, sorry it's been a long time. I just need to find my muse. So now that I've found some new inspiration (with the upcoming OUAT episode "Lacey") I shall begin writting more often. Here we go. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

~*Rose*~

"Remember what silly?" she asked smiling.

"N-nothing, dear." He said, but his voice seemed distant. She couldn't blame him, he looked like he endure a thousand years.

"Oh, well ok." She said smiling, "Sadly I guess I have to stay in for a few more days. But we'll be able to be together again."

"I know, love, I have to go." He said.

"Do you have to?" she said looking sadly into his eyes. It pained her for him to leave. He softly caressed her cheek with his finger tips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon and I may even be able to get you out sooner. I know you don't like staying in here." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, but please be careful." she whispered, and with that he left. She sighed and leaned back into the semisoft pillows. Why did he ask her that she doesn't remember? Was there something she did or said to him? All she could remember was that wonderful night and then the horrible morning. She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the memory, the pain. But the last thing she remembered was gazing into Mr. Gold's eyes and then darkness. Belle had to admit she was at a lost, but gave off a wispy laugh. Mr. Gold always seemed like the man that takes pleasure in confusing people. He was a mysterious man, but she did love him. Belle chewed her bottom lip; she hoped he wasn't doing something bad. She knew that he would goes to the ends of the earth for her, but sometimes he can go a little too far. Suddenly she smelled something and she turned to see a single rose in a golden coloured vase. She smiled as she carefully picked the rose from the vase and inhaled its sweet scent. This must have been a bit more expensive than your average rose, for the stem was absolutely smooth and it was a beautiful mauve and red colour.

"Hippolyte roses are beautiful aren't they?" came of voice; instantly she looked up recognizing the voice.

"Papa?" she asked; she cleared her throat annoyed by its sudden raspy sound.

"I thought you may like it; you've always been fond of roses." He continued and sat down, "Your mother loved roses too…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked and instantly regretted asking it.

"I heard you were awake and came to check on you." He said, his voice trying to hold back the hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound too mean. I've just been going through a lot…" she murmured.

"I know sweetie." He said and awkwardly patted her hand. She smiled in return; trying not to show that he was patting a very bruised hand.

"Thank you, papa." She replied.

"And don't worry, we'll put both that person who ran you over and Mr. Gold behind bars." He said eagerly. Suddenly Belle's face grimaced a bit.

"Why Mr. Gold, papa?" she asked.

"Because," he said a bit tensely, "he's an evil man and needs to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" she asked with furrowed eye brows.

"Sweetie that man did a lot of things you don't know." He said softly, and stroked her hair.

"But isn't he paying for your rent and helping with the medical bills?" she asked, and smiled a bit when she saw her dad briefly pause.

"But still, that doesn't make up for everything else he did." He said. Belle nodded knowing that continuing this debate was moot.

"Ok, papa." She said smiling.

"Well," he said, "you better get some rest. And I better get back to the flower shop. Good bye, Rose." He then kissed her forehead and walked off. When he left she continued to twirl the rose slowly with her thumb and finger. A lot was swimming in her mind, and she sighed and a bit in frustration. She put the rose down and decided to take her father's advise; so she wrapped herself in the scratchy hospital covers and closed her eyes.

~*Mr. Gold*~

He was brooding in his shop; his eyes were stone cold like a killer. He was waiting for Regina of course, to come into his shop, and that's when he'll kill her. Suddenly the bell rang forebodingly and he saw Regina waltzing in.

"I hope you're happy." She said, and he calmly walked past her and silently flipped the sign to "closed". His muscles screaming to whack her skull with his cane, but he had to wait.

"And why would you say I'm happy?" he hissed.

She turned around and said matter-of-factly, "Because I brought back your Belle. I didn't know why you're so ungrateful…" and that's was the boil point. He shoved her against the shelf with his cane pressed against her throat.

"UNGREATFUL?!" he shouted, and then hissed, "No, I'm more than that. You cheated!" She smiled even though the cane was slowly cutting her air supply.

"It's…not my...Fault that I found a loop hole." She choked out. He pressed the cane further into her throat.

"You made her forget! She remembered! And you made her forget!" he yelled. She just let out choked out a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spat, "But you better release me or Belle may be trouble again." he then backed off a bit and she feel and gasped for air.

He bent down and whispered in a low menacing voice, "I don't know what you're intentions are, but you have already crossed many lines. If I see you even interfere with Belle and me I will be sure to kill you…"

Her eyes narrowed, but he knew it was to hide the fear swirling in her pupils. She got up and he calmly watched her try to regain her confidence.

"Now," he spat, "get the hell out of my shop." And with that she obediently scurried out and the bell announced her departure. After a while he collapsed into his chair and began to cry.

~*Belle*~

Her breath made little clouds in her cell; she shivered and pulled the worn blanket tighter around her. She tried to think of any place but this tower. Her mind wandered as she remembered her childhood.

"Mommy!" she squealed and ran up to her mother; nearly tripping of her skirts.

"Darling." Her mom replied and bent down to embrace Belle. Belle laughed as she her mom scooped her up and tickled her.

"Wife, we have visitors coming soon. So we must prepare." Belle heard her father say.

"You know I don't like when you say wife, dear." Belle's mom teased. She rose and kissed Belle's father. Belle giggle as she watched her mother and father embrace and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Her father gazed down at Bell and smiled.

"Why don't you get ready for our visitors?" he said smiling. Belle nodded and then ran down the hall. She went through several corridors until she went into the kitchen. She always loved to stop by the kitchen to see Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts always greeted little Belle with a smile and a delicious treat.

"Mrs. Potts!" Belle squealed.

"Belle, dearie, how are you?" she replied smiling. She handed Belle a said, "Lick and tell me how it tastes."

"Do you know who's coming today?" Belle asked as she giddily licked the spoon. She let out a satisfied sound and handed the spoon back to Mrs. Potts.

"Hmmmm. I've heard that it may be Snow." Mrs. Potts replied as she washed the spoon.

"Snows coming?!" Belle said excitedly and Mrs. Potts nodded to confirm. Belle laughed as she thought of her best friend coming over. I can't wait! She thought.

"Belle!" Snow laughed as she bundled up her white dress and ran towards her best friend. Belle hugged Snow as they squealed while Snow's father and a strange women entered in too with her arm clutching his crook of his arm.

"Who's that, Snow?" Belle whispered.

Snow smiled and said, "That's Regina. She's my mommy now. Come on! Let's go outside under that cherry tree."

"Papa," Belle asked, "may we play outside?" her father smiled.

"Yes, of course, but be sure to not wander too far. We'll be eating soon."

"Come on, Snow." Belle giggled and they ran off together: hand in hand.

~*Mary*~

"Regina is behind Belle's 'incident'. I just know it!" Emma fumed in Mary's apartment as she paced back and forth.

"You should be careful about pointing fingers at Regina…" Mary said as she stirred a cup of hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon.

"I know, but I feel bad for the poor girl. Especially with Mr. Gold breathing down her back. How can she live with him?" Emma exclaimed.

"That was Belle's decision." Mary replied, suddenly there was a loud ring and Emma picked up her phone.

"Yeah?" she said, "Uh….Ok, I'll be there."

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"Nothing…" Emma said trying to plaster on a smile, "I just have to check something out…"

"Emma, tell me." Mary said very concerned. Emma coughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kathryn is missing. But don't worry, it'll have to be twenty-four hours before I have to set up a full investigation." She reassured. Mary nodded and Emma briskly left. Once the door shut Mary knew what she had to do. She quickly went to the phone and dialed David's number.

"Hello?" David's voice came up from the other end.

"David, it's Mary. I don't have a lot of time, but I think you should know… Kathryn, she's missing." Mary said quickly.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"I know, you need to go there and see if you can help in anyway." She said.

"Mary-I" he began.

"I know." She interrupted, "I have to go now. Bye." She hung the phone on him before he could reply. This was going to be a hell of a day.

~*Emma*~

She drove up to the scene and groaned inwards as she saw none other than Sidney Glass snapping photos of the wreck. She walked over and crossed her arms.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Ah, Emma." He said cheerfully, "I'm a freelance photographer now. Since Regina fired me." he added bitterly. Emma slowly nodded, maybe this wasn't so bad. He had some power, so he could help her.

"So what's the damage?" she asked; finally giving in.

"Air bags gone off, but no carnage. It looks like she just vanished…or kidnapped." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Emma said dryly. She went around and opened the trunk. She peered in to see that several bags were packed neatly.

"Looks like she was running away." Sidney commented. She slowly nodded; her stomach feeling queasy. She knew why, but she didn't want to assume the worse. The sound of a truck made her turn to see David quickly getting out and running towards her.

"What's happened? Where's Kathryn?" he asked out of breath.

"Where finding out as much as we can right now." she replied smoothly.

Sidney then piped up, "I can get phone records."

"Good, that'll helps us a lot." She said.

"Oh god, I just hope she's all right." David whispered. Emma mustered a small smile and patted his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be all right." She replied, but she knew that it was far from it.

~*Belle*~

Belle smiled at the thought of her younger self so free and wild, and playing with Snow White. How happy she was, but then it changed so suddenly. She started to remember it-yes-she remember it as if it was just yesterday.

It was two summers after her play date with Snow, and that's when winter came into their house. Belle's mother was terribly sick; she would try to hide it from Belle but Belle knew. Her papa desperately seeks out all the doctors across the land for any attempt of saving her mother. Belle would sometime's go to Mrs. Potts for comfort. She was too old in her father's eyes to be babied, but Mrs. Potts would always embrace her and softly stroke her hair as she cried and cried. No one knew what was wrong with her mother; one moment she would be fine and then suddenly she couldn't even move a muscle.

"Is she going to die?" Belle whispered. Belle already knew the answer, but for just a young girl to think such thoughts were terrible and frightening.

"Oh, my child." Mrs. Potts said sadly, "She's trying as best as she can."

"I know." Belle cried softly.

"Belle," a guard said.

"Y-yes?" she replied wiping away her tears quickly.

"Your mother, she would like you to see her." he replied. Belle slowly nodded and embraced Mrs. Potts one more time.

"Good luck, sweetie." She whispered and kissed her head.

When Belle got there everyone seemed to part for Belle. She then saw her mother lying down on the bed. People said that her mother and she should be sisters. But this time, Belle hardly recognized her. Her skin was so pale and ashen, and her hair was messy from the tossing and sweat. But her eyes, her eyes were still as fierce and strong as they were years ago.

"Darling, come over here." Her mother called softly. Belle obeyed and knelt right beside her.

"Mother," she began, tears forming.

"Shh." Her mother crooned. She brushed Belle's hair lovely and whispered, "You're so beautiful. Soon all the princes will come for your hand in marriage." She added sadly; Belle and her mother both knowing that she wouldn't be there to see.

"I know mommy." Belle replied and tried to attempt to smile.

"Remember, you must marry because you love them something fierce." Her mother commanded; Belle smiled for real this time. Her mother still being her old self even though she was approaching death.

"I promise." Belle vowed, and she will. In remembrance of her mother. Suddenly her papa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Belle, can you leave us for a second." He asked sadly. Belle wanted to shake her head, but she didn't.

"Please," Belle's mother whispered, "let Belle stay." Her papa seemed hesitant.

"But _he_ is here. _He _could save you." He replied kneeling next to Belle.

Her mother laughed weakly, "Oh my love, when will you ever learn? It's time to let go." She softly stroked his face.

"I'll be right back." he said and he kissed her mother softly on the lips. Belle watched as he went into a separate room. There she could see another man, but the door firmly shut before she could get a good view.

"Belle," her mother called. She turned back and noticed her eyes where slightly dimmer than before.

"Mom, just hand in there. Please, don't leave me." Belle whispered desperately. She knew that it was selfish, but she couldn't bear the thought of her mom leaving her all alone.

"I'm not leave." Her mother whispered. She took in a shuddering breath and stated, "Because I will always be with you. In your heart. Never forget that, Belle." She then turned away and coughed violently. It seemed like an eon before she turned back.

"I love mommy. Forever and always." Belle said.

"Good. Now, I feel like it's…time." she barely whispered. "Goodbye, Belle." Her mother looked beyond her and Belle watched in horror as her eyes started to glaze. Tears streamed down Belle's face as she silently watched her mom part. Her mom then, with her last bit of strength, closed her eyes and left a small smile on her lips.

"Mommy?" Belle asked, shaking her a bit. Her chest did rise and fall, her face wasn't warm. "Mother!" Belle yelled. Suddenly her papa burst from the room. He froze as the sight and Belle looked over her shoulder; her eyes blurring her view. Her papa stumbled towards her mother and collapsed next to her. Belle never saw her father cry until now. It was raw and full of such emotion that Belle couldn't stand it. She got up and ran from the scene. She ran blindly through the door and down the hallway. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She fell down and looked up. What she saw was a tall man with a cloak concealing his face. She didn't know for sure, but she seemed to catch a glimpse of gold.

"I am sorry, my child." He simply said. She brushed away her tears and stood up.

"Thank you." She bravely said and tried to put on a straight face, but her bottom lip quivered. Suddenly there were footsteps and she gasped as she watched the sight. The man in the cloak seemed to disappear instantly. Red smoke in his wake, and she stood there as one of her maids approached her. Then everything turned black.

Belle shivered as the memory ended.

"So it was you, wasn't it?" she asked; her voice echoing in the empty cell. "You were with me even in the beginning." She whispered. She looked up at the window and saw the full moon was out.

"Please, Rumpelstiltskin," she wished, "come quickly. I'm losing my will."

~*Mr. Gold*~

"Honestly, Mr. Gold, I am perfectly fine." Belle argued as he helped her sit down on the couch.

"I know, I know." He said, but he couldn't help notice the small bruises that still marked her body.

"Just relax." She commanded, and she gently tugged on his hand. He smiled as he bent over and kissed her. He made sure he was gentle, and pulled back. She smiled as he sat next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he inhaled. She took a shower before she left the hospital, but he could still smell the distinct odor of the hospital. He slightly shivered at it.

"So," she asked, "what did I miss?"

"Nothing much." He replied smoothly.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Though… miner's day is coming. Nothing big, but if you want to come with me. You can."

She looked up at him and teased, "Is that your attempt at asking me to a date?"

"No," he replied, "this is." He then kissed her deeply and then whispered in her ear, "Belle, would you come with me to the silly Miner's Day celebration?"

Her cheeks turned a crimson colour and she said, "Yes. A thousand times yes."

"Good," he teased and asked, "now where were we?"

"Right about here." She replied and she kissed him on the lips. He felt his heart beat and flutter once more and he wished he could hold her in his arms forever at this moment.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you too." He replied. _More that you'll ever know._ He thought.


End file.
